Love Of Fallen Leaves (Season 2)
by Gloomy Rosemary
Summary: Raja Silla dan permaisuri mungilnya kini memiliki seorang putra, bayi mungil setampan Ayahnya. Tapi, bagaimana Ia membagi kasihnya, jika Baekhyun kecilnya dan Putranya yang mulai tumbuh itu, saling berebut perhatian darinya. Ah! jangan lupakan Baekhyun masihlah berusia 16 tahun! SEQUEL/CHANBAEK/FANFICTION/ YAOI/BL/BOYSLOVE/PEDOPHIL/NC21/RATED M/SAEGUK. Chapter 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : ChanBaek *Chanyeol ( 31 Years Old) / *Baekhyun ( 15 Years Old)

Other Cast : Yonghwa, Heechul, HunHan, Sooyoung, Je Ni

Disclaimer : Cerita ini, murni milik Gloomy Rosemary

.

.

.

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves (Season 2)**

 **YAOI**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam itu, bulan memang bersinar terang

Terlalu menawan kala sepoi angin malam di luar turut membawa dedaunan gugur, mengitari sebuah istana megah bahkan terlalu agung untuk sekedar diulas

namun...

Malam sedemikian tenangnya itu tak serupa dengan suasana di dalam istana.

Terlihat... seorang Pria begitu panik mengambil langkahnya sendiri.

berulang kali bergerak bimbang menimang buah hati kecilnya yang menjerit, namun kerap kali pula Ia dibuat kalut dengan isakkan bocah manis di sisinya. Hingga Ia benar-benar tak tau,bagaimana Ia mengendalikan malam yang genting ini.

"A—ahjussii...hks! AAHJUUSIIIII!"

Chanyeol kebas...

Melihat Baekhyun mulai beringsut turun dari ranjangnya, meski sesekali tertatih ... tapi anak itu tetap memaksa. Dan begitu mencapai dasar lantai... Ia melipat kedua tangan di tepian ranjang, menyembunyikan kepala di dalamnya lalu menangis sejadinya.

"Baekhyun dengar—

"Bukan B—baekhyun yang membuat hks! B—bayi menangis A—ahjjussiiii!" rengek Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul ranjangnya sendiri.

Masih dengan menimang bayi kecilnya, Raja Silla itu mendekati Baekhyun... berusaha menyentuh kepalanya. "Aku tau... berhentilah menangis, Ku mohon" Bujuknya, mencoba peluang.

"Sayang..."

Tapi yang terlihat. Anak itu tetap merajuk... kekeuh menyembunyikan wajah di balik lipatan lengannya dan terisak-isak. seolah tak ingin menjadi yang dipersalahkan atas tangisan bayi kecilnya.

"B-bukan hks! Baekhyuuun Ahjjusssiiii"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ia tak bisa mengambil situasi... dan parahnya, dua anak itu semakin menangis memekakkan. bahkan mungkin sampai terdengar di luar kamar megah itu.

Hingga—

 **BRAKK  
** "Apa yang terjadi Chanyeo—

Wanita itu lekas terbelalak, begitu membuka pintu kamar Raja Silla dan melihat keributan di dalamnya.

Terdengar berisik, tapi sangatlah manis... hingga membuat Ibu Suri itu mengulas senyum hangat, kala membawa langkahnya untuk mendekat.

"Sssh.. ssh mengapa mereka menangis seperti ini hm?" Tanyanya begitu melihat bayi dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lebih memilih memejamkan matanya. Entah darimana harus memulainya, ia tak mungkin melugaskan semuanya pada wanita itu. Seorang Raja penuh wibawa dan kharisma dibuat payah hanya karena tangisan dua bocah... tentu pantang untuknya. meski Heechul Ibunya sekalipun.

Membuat wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. dan melirik Chanyeol dengan senyum tersirat. "Biar Ibu saja... tenangkan Baekhyun, anak itu tak akan berhenti.. jika bukan dirimu" Bisik Heechul, seraya mengambil alih bayi mungil itu.

Raja Silla itu hanya menghela nafas pelan, lalu benar-benar melangkah mendekati bocah yang masih terisak di tepian ranjangnya itu.

"Baekhyun..."

Panggilnya, sambil menyentuh pundak sempit itu... sejenak menatapnya lekat, sebelum akhirnya menyusupkan tangan di bawah paha Baekhyun, lalu mengangkatnya bridal. Ia tau... Baekhyun akan sulit untuk dibujuk jika mendadak seperti ini.

"Apa kau akan terus menangis seperti ini?" Gumam Chanyeol begitu menggendong Baekhyun, hingga membuat anak itu berpegang erat pada lehernya,

"..." Tak ada jawaban, bocah itu lebih memilih menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya untuk bersembunyi. walau sesekali Ia masih mendengar isakan lirih darinya

Chanyeol tak ingin menuntut lebih, keributan kecil yang Ia dengar di malam ini memang menarik penuh rasa lelah dan mungkin membuatnya pening. Tapi setidaknya Ibunya benar-benar banyak membantu kali ini, terlihat... wanita itu begitu lihai menenangkan cucunya.

Dan Baekhyun-

Anak itu lebih baik dibandingkan detik sebelumnya

"Tidur hn?" Gumam Chanyeol lagi.

Sepersekian detik Ia menunggu, hingga setelahnya Ia melihat anggukan lemah dari permaisuri kecilnya.

Meringankan langkahnya untuk membawa bocah mungil itu untuk membaringkannya di ranjang keduanya.

"Ahjjussi... bu—kan Baekhyun" Cicit Baekhyun, kala Pria itu mulai menarik sebuah selimut untuknya

Membuat Raja Silla itu diam tertegun, masih saja... Baekhyun merengek seperti ini. Setakut itukah Baekhyun kali ini?

Ah... mengapa dirinya mendadak tak sampai hati jika harus melihat Baekhyun menimang bayinya nanti.

Lihat... anak itu bahkan masih terlalu bocah untuk sadari dirinya kini telah memiliki seorang Putra.

"Aku tau... tidurlah" Bisik Chanyeol menenangkan seraya mengecup mesra kening Baekhyun, membuat bocah itu reflek memejamkan mata. Namun kedua tangan mungil itu semakin mencengkeram erat pakaian Chanyeol, seakan tak menginginkan Raja Silla itu beranjak sedikitpun darinya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Chanyeol heran, tapi yang terlihat Baekhyun hanya bergeming, tanpa sedikitpun merubah posisi.

Membuat Chanyeol mengalah, dan memilih turut berbaring. menjadikan lengan kekarnya... sebagai sandaran untuk bocah mungil itu.

Lama... Ia memandangi paras manis yang terpejam itu. Sedikit kerjapan dari Baekhyun mampu membuatnya terkekeh pelan, membujuknya memberi satu kecupan lembut di puncak hidungnya.

"Ada apa hn?" Gumamnya, begitu membaca raut bocah itu.

"Ahjjussi... tidak marah?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Marah? mengapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"B-bayi menangis. Ahjjussi tidak marah?"

"..." Raja Silla itu kembali terdiam. Entah... mengapa celoteh lugu itu, seakan menjeratnya. hingga hanya kerjapan polos Baekhyun yang memenuhi pandangannya.

"Baek—Hyun, tidak akan menarik h—hidungnya lagi" cicit Baekhyun lagi,begitu tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Sontak, membuat Raja Silla itu kembali terkekeh dan makin menariknya dalam dekapan hangat itu.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini..." Gumam Chanyeol sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar itu. Bahkan sesekali mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir Baekhyun, tak peduli seorang wanita masih bertahan menimang bayinya di dalam kamar itu. Ia terlalu di buat gemas, hingga setiap celoteh anak itu membuatnya tak sanggup menahan diri.

"Uhmpfth~ mmhm J—jussii" Rengek Baekhyun sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol

Sesekali melirik ke belakang, tepat pada sosok Heechul.

"Jangan mencium Baekhyun!" Sungutnya dengan bibir terpout

"Hn? Apa salahnya... kau istriku, tentu saja—

"Hallmeoni melihat Ahjjussi mencium Baekhyun" Sergah Baekhyun, berbisik sambil mencuri pandang Heechul.

Bisikkan itu terlalu keras, membuat Heechul mendengar lalu terkekeh geli.

"Biarkan saja Dia melihatnya" Tegas Chanyeol, kembali mencoba meraup bibir tipis itu.

"Tidak mau Ahjjussi!" Pekik Baekhyun memaksa.

Chanyeol mendesah berat. Tak rela memang... tapi ia pun tak ingin kembali menyulut tangisan Baekhyun. hingga Ia putuskan untuk menarik kepala Baekhyun, agar kembali bersandar di lengannya.

"Tidurlah..." Bisiknya kemudian.

Kembali Ia rasakan belaian lembut di pundaknya, Baekhyun tau... Chanyeol berusaha membuatnya nyaman di sini. Tapi.. meski berulangkali mencoba memejamkan mata, Ia tetap ingin terbangun dan bertanya banyak hal pada Chanyeol.

"Ahjjussi..." Panggil Baekhyun sambil mengguncang lengan kekar itu.

"Hn..."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, lalu kembali melirik Heechul di seberangnya. "Mengapa bayi tidak menangis bersama Halmeonni?"

Sejenak Chanyeol memandangnya, menerka kemanaa arah pembicaraan istri mungilnya kali ini.

"Baekhyun tidak ingin Bayi menangis"

"Kaupun harus bisa melakukannya..." Chanyeol membelai pelan surai hitam Baekhyun. "Kau harus bisa menimangnya seperti itu" Lanjutnya lagi, memandang lekat kedua mata bening di bawahnya.

"..." Bocah mungil itu hanya diam mengerjap.

"Benar... cepat atau lambat kau akan menimangnya seperti ini sayang" Heechul tiba-tiba mendekat, berharap Baekhyun lekas meihat bayi mungil yang kini terlelap dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tenangkan Dia seperti ini, jika menangis" Imbuh Heechul sambil mengguncang pelan, tubuh bayi kecil itu.

Seakan tak jemu untuk mengerjap, Baekhyun kali ini beranjak duduk. Merasa ingin tau... dengan bagaimana Ibu Suri itu membawa bayinya.

"Kau melihatnya? Dia tertidur sangat lelap bukan?" Ujar Wanita itu, tersenyum lembut melihat Baekhyun mulai mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi chubby bayinya, lalu menusuk-nusuknya pelan. Tak ada gerakan,... sepertinya bayi itu memang tertidur. membuatnya gemas dan-

"A—Sayang, jangan mencubitnya" Sergah Heechul cepat.

"Waeyo?"

"Tentu saja Dia akan menangis, kulitnya masih sangat lembut... Bayi ini akan kesakitan jika kau menyentuhnya terlalu keras" jelas Heechul.

"Uhm... Neh" Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh, sambil meremas jemarinya sendiri.

Membuat Ibu Suri itu tau, sepertinya Baekhyun tengah kecewa saat ini... merasa, tak diperbolehkan menyentuh Putra Kecilnya seperti yang diharapkannya.

Ia beralih makin mendekati bocah itu, lalu membimbing kedua tangannya.

"Kau ingin menimangnya? Kemarikan tanganmu sayang... Dan rengkuh Putramu seperti ini" Lirihnya, begitu berhati-hati memposisikan Bayi itu dalam rengkuhan Baekhyun.

Sontak Baekhyun itu tertawa riang, melihat betapa kecil tubuh bayi itu dalam dekapannya.

"Apa kau merasa berat?" Tanya Heechul cemas.

Baekhyun melihatnya sesaat lalu menggeleng antusias. "Tidak Halmeoni" Membuat siapapun yang melihat.. tau, Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai bayinya.

"Kau masih memanggilku seperti itu?" Heechul mulai bersidekap, bahkan berpura mendelik tajam. "Apa kau lupa sayang, kau harus mengikuti suamimu. Panggil aku 'Ibu' "

Baekhyun tertegun kala memandang wanita cantik itu.

"Mengerti?" Hingga usapan lembut di wajahnya, menyadarkannya dan membuatnya mengangguk pelan.

"I—ibu.."

"Benar... aku Ibumu" Gumam Heechul lalu kembali membimbing namja manis itu, menimang Putra kecilnya yang telah terlelap.

Chanyeol semakin diam terpana, entah... Ia merasa berdebar dengan hanya melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menimang Putra kecilnya seperti itu. Seperti harapan yang memang tersambut hanya untuknya. Baekhyun tak sekedar cantik dengan senyuman manis itu... Dia terlalu indah, untuk membuatnya jatuh hati seperti ini.

 **KRIEKK**

Hingga tiba-tiba,pintu terbuka dan seorang Pria tinggi membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Mohon ampun Yang Mulia... Raja Goryeo ingin menemui Ratu dan Pangeran Mahkota" Ujar Seorang Dayang

"Persilakan Dia masuk ..." Sahut Heechul, tak sabar melihat raut Pria itu saat melihat cucunya kelak.

"Baik Yang Mulia Ibu Suri"

Tak berselang lama setelahnya, seorang Pria benar-benar melangkah masuk... dan terlihat Sehun mengawalnya di belakang.

"Baekhyun..." panggil Pria itu, begitu siluet Putra kecilnya yang pertama menyita pandangannya. Sempat menghela nafas lega... Baekhyun yang dirindukannya itu telah tersadar dan tersenyum semanis ini.

"Ayah lihat... Bayi Baekhyun" Celoteh anak itu, dan semakin antusias ingin menunjukkan bayi kecilnya pada sang Ayah.

"..."

Yong Hwa diam tertegun. Sempat tak percaya... sosok dalam rengkuhan baekhyun adalah seorang bayi.

tapi itu benar-benar bayi, sosok mungil itu nyata... darah daging Putranya. Bahkan ia mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana tangisan dan teriakan Baekhyun, kala bayi itu benar-benar terlahir dari rahim Putranya.

Keberadaan rahim yang dulu Ia rutuk bagaikan petaka Goryeo... kini seakan bertolak jauh dari parasangkanya kala itu.

Seorang bayi benar-benar terlahir darinya.

Menyatukan dua kerajaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah bersatu selain saling menebas darah. Bagai anugerah sang langit, bayi itu benar-benar sumber kejayaan negrinya.

Dan Bayi itu cucunya...

"Ah! Langit terlalu baik padaku... memberiku cucu semanis ini, lihat... Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti Chanyeol" Celetuk Heechul begitu dirasa Yong Hwa sepertinya terlalu tercekat memandangi bayi mungil itu. "Bukankah seperti itu Yang Mulia Raja Yong Hwa?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Yong Hwa berdehem pelan, lalu beralih mendekati bayi itu untuk menyentuh kepalanya.

"Ayah suka bayi Baekhyun?"

"Ahahaha... tentu saja nak, siapa nama bayi ini hm?" Gelak Yong Hwa, sembari menyentuh punggung Puta kecilnya.

Tapi pertanyaan itu mendadak menyita perhatian Baekhyun. Berulang kali namja mungil itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar mencari-cari Chanyeol, merasa bingung... bahkan terlihat begitu bersalah karna tak tau siapa nama bayinya sendiri. Hingga membuat kedua mata sipit itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

"A—ada apa? mengapa kau menangis se—

"Nama bayi Baekhyun" Ulang Baekhyun, sambil mentap Chanyeol dan bayinya bergantian.

"Ayah hanya menanyakan namanya saja... jangan menangis seperti ini" Bujuk Yong Hwa panik, tak tau jika ucapannya mungkin terlalu berlebih hingga membuat Baekhyun mendadak terisak seperti ini.

"N—nama bayi Baek—hyun..." masih saja, anak itu menggumam kecewa. Mengapa ia tak tau siapa nama Putra kecilnya. Mungkinah Bayinya tak bernama?

isakkan kekanakan itu lekas membuat Raja Silla mendekat, dan merengkuh pundak Baekhyun. "jangan menangis lagi... semua orang melihatmu"

"B-bayi tidak memiliki nama... ahjjussi" Adu Baekhyun sambil menatap sedih bayinya, merasa tanpa nama adalah suatu yang dianggap cacat bagi Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Dia memilikinya.." Jawab Chanyeol, sambil menyeka air mata di sudut mata Baekhyun.

"Siapa... Ahjjussi?"

Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis. Lalu memandang teduh kedua makhluk mungil itu. "Putraku... Park Deokjun"

"Park Deokjun? Nama bayi... Park Deokjun?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Kau telah mendengarnya dariku.." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengelus wajah bayi itu dengan punggung tangannya "Aku memberinya nama Park Deokjun"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepa, sambil tersenyum Ia kembali menatap Yong Hwa.

"Park Deokjun... Ayah" Pekiknya riang.

.

.

.

* * *

Nyaris dua jam suasana penuh dengan cengkerama hangat itu memenuhi kamar megah sang Raja.

Hingga... Baekhyun yang menguap kecil, lengkap dengan mata sayunya menjadi pungkas bagi Raja Goryeo itu untuk beranjak meninggalkan kunjungannya.

Baekhyun mungkin masih bertahan merengkuh Deokjun kecil, tapi dengan kepala yang sesekali terantuk ke kanan bahkan ke kiri. membuatnya tak tega ... mendekat demi menahannya, tapi yang terlihat Ia hanya memandangi bocah yang bersusah payah menahan lelapnya itu.

Entahlah... ini terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. hingga Ia betah berlama-lama terekeh sambil memandangi Baekhyun.

"Jangan membiarkannya seperti itu" Gerutu Heechul seraya menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Ia beralih sepelan mungkin mengambil tubuh Deokjun dari rengkuhan Baekhyun, lalu—

"D—Deokjun~ah" Baekhyun reflek terbelalak, dengan tangan terangkat.

"Tenanglah ... Deokjun bersama Ibu... Sayang" Bisik Heechul sembari menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun, sedikit menekan pundaknya hingga Baekhyun terbaring dengan mudahnya.

"Cha... Kau bisa tidur sekarang..." Bisiknya lagi, tersenyum tipis menyadari mata itu perlahan sayu.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih..."

Heechul tersentak kala mendengar suara berat itu, dan begitu Ia menoleh barulah Ia tau... itu benar-benar Chanyeol yang bicara. Ia tersenyum lalu membelai lembut wajah tegas itu. Membujuknya untuk sekedar membuka canda"Apa kau merubah perangaimu Wahai Yang Mulia? Ibu senang melakukan semua ini, tak perlu me—

"Terima kasih, Ibu percaya padaku"

Heechul terekat, sempat tak menduga... kalimat itu nyata terucap dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia tau... Putranya yang dingin itu pantang merajut nurani seperti ini.

Ia kembali memandang lekat wajah rupawan itu, berdecak kagum akan setiap pahatan yang diwarisi mendiang suaminya.

"Aku ibumu, tentu yang paling mengerti dirimu. Sejak kau terlahir hingga dirimu bertahta sehebat ini, Kau tak pernah mengecewakan Ibu... Chanyeol. Seharusnya Ibu yang patut berterima kasih atas dirimu" Ujar Ibu Suri itu, masih dengan membelai surai hitam Penguasa Silla itu.

Hingga detik terus berlalu... menyita petang yang kini mulai beranjak dini. Tepat... waktu untuk sang Ibu Suri membawa langkah anggunnya untuk meninggalkan Penguasa Silla itu.

"Chanyeol~ah..."

Ia memberi senyum, kala wanita itu kembali melangkah mendekat bahkan mulai membelai bayinya yang terlelap di sisi Baekhyun.

"Ada baiknya, jika Deokjun bersamaku untuk sementara waktu ini" Lanjutnya kemudian, membuat Raja Silla itu sempat mengernyit.

"Ibu rasa... Baekhyun perlu istirahat demi memulihkan kondisinya" Ujar Heechul, sambil mengangkat tubuh Deokjun dan mengecupi pipi chubby bayi mungil itu.

Chanyeol terdiam sambil memandangi Baekhyun. Anak itu mungkin memang terlihat baik-baik saja tapi... tak bisa dipastikan begitu saja, jika belum melihat dampak beberapa hari ke depan.

Baekhyun seorang namja... tentu luka yang di dapat tak selayaknya pada wanita umumnya. Semua tabib telah ia kerahkan, untuk memantau kondisi istri mungilnya itu untuk beberapa minggu depan... tentunya Ia tak bisa membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi paska melahirkan itu.

Hingga senyum menawan Raja Silla itu, memberi tanda untuknya... meringankan langkah pergi. Tentunya bersama bayi mungil dalam rengkuhannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebelah tangannya mulai terangkat, membelai lembut surai hitam sosok manis itu. Mengamatinya begitu lekat... hingga perlahan Ia melihat bibir mungil itu menggumam samar.

"Nnnn!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu kembali meniup pelan kedua mata terpejam itu ... seakan tak jemu menggoda namja mungilnya.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun bersungut terusik, tapi beringsut-ingsut mendekat.. hingga meringkuk nyaman dalam dekapan Penguasa Silla itu.

Membuat Chanyeol tertegun...merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat mendapati sikap menggemaskan itu. Bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun, anak itu tetap tak meninggalkan sisi manisnya

"Aku terlalu memanjakanmu hn?" Gumamnya seraya mengecup pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Kau dan aku... memiliki seorang Putra, berhentilah menangis" Lanjutnya, sambil menaikkan dagu Baekhyun. "Meskipun aku sangat menyukai sisi kekanakan darimu" Bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman hangat itu.

Membiarkan nafas Baekhyun menerpa lembut sisi wajahnya, kala Ia mencoba melumat bibir merah merekah dari sosok yang masih terlelap itu.

"Mnhh~"

.

.

.

 **Esoknya...**

Kedua mata sipit itu mengerjap cepat, lalu tersenyum riang begitu melihat bias mentari benar-benar menerpa paras manisnya. "Deokjun.." gumamnya, begitu mengingat bayi kecilnya. membuat Baekhyun tak sabaran bangkit untuk melhat putra kecilnya itu...

Namun—

Ia terlalu ceroboh bangkit, hingga tak sadar dengan luka di tubuhnya.

"A—AHHH!"

Tak pelak, membuat Pria yang masih terlelap di sisinya itu mendadak terbangun... dan begitu cemas ingin merengkuhnya. "Baekhyun!"

"S—sakit! Ugh... Di sini sakit Ahjjussi" Rintih Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pantatnya.

"Perhatikan tubuhmu, jangan melakukan gerakan berlebih seperti ini" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, hingga bersandar nyaman di atas pangkuannya.

Baekhyun masih merintih, sesekali mencengkeram tangan Chanyeol karna nyeri yang tajam itu. Merasa tak tega... Raja Silla itu beralih membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan membuka pakaiannya.

"A—ahjjuss—

"Biar aku melihat lukanya..." Bisik Chanyeol, begitu dirasa Baekhyun sepertinya terkejut.

Bocah itu terdiam, lalu lebih memilih menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya, saat Raja Silla itu menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya, menekuk kedua kaki telajangnya hingga membuatnya mengangkang lebar.

"Uhnn... Ahjjussii" Rengek Baekhyun tak nyaman.

"Tak apa, aku hanya melihatnya"

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, bersikukuh mengatupkan kedua kakinya. Entahlah... Ia merasa sangat malu kali ini. "Ugh! Tidak mau Ahjjussi... lepas—

"Baekhyun..."

"Tidak Ahjjussi! Jangan melihat—

"Sebentar saja sayang.." Tenang Chanyeol, masih dengan menelisik tubuh bagian selatan istri mungilnya Meski sesekali Ia meneguk ludah payah, melihat tubuh mulus itu berulang kali menggeliat seakan siap untuk dijamah kapapun Ia inginkan, tapi kondisi Baekhyun kali ini tentu tak memungkinkannya berbuat lebih dan hanya membuatnya berdecak pelan, begitu mendapati bekas luka itu... masih terlihat memerah lebam.

Ia putuskan untuk beranjak bangkit, lalu menutup tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dengan selimut tebal. Tapi mellihat wajah menahan tangis itu, membuatnya tak tahan untuk merunduk dan mengambil satu kecupan lembut di bibir tipisnya.

 **'** **Chupp'**

"Tetaplah berbaring... dan jangan beranjak kemanapun, mengerti?" Bisiknya seraya mengusap kepala bocah manis itu.

Baekhyun mendelik. "Tapi... Baekhyun ingin melihat Deokjun! Dimana Deokjun ... Ahjjussi?!" Pekik Baekhyun, kembali berusaha bangkit untuk duduk, tapi tangan besar itu menahannya hingga Ia kembali terbaring pasrah.

"Jangan beranjak kemanapun—

"WAE?!" jerit Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kau masih mendapatkan luka itu, jika banyak melakukan gerakan... kapan lukamu sembuh hn?"

"..."

Baekhyun meratap, dalam hati tak terima mendengar ucapan demikian. Tak taukah Chanyeol ia ingin berlarian keluar bahkan bermain dengan Deokjun kecil mereka.

"Hks..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, banyak hal harus ia lakukan dan pastikan di hari ini... ya, berbagai hal menanti kuasanya. tapi melihat Baekhyun serusuh ini... tentu membuatnya tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, jika tak menginginkan anak itu berbuat ceroboh. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, dengan luka paska melahirkan itu.

Mempercayakan semuanya pada dayang untuk menjaganya?

Ah! itu hanya akan menarik ulur rasa cemasnya. Baekhyun terlalu keras kepala... dan pemaksa, Ia tau semua dayang itu tak akan mampu mengelak untuk patuh, jika Bocah itu sudah menjerit bahkan menangis untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Jangan menangis..."

"hks..." Seakan tak ingin mendengar, bocah itu lebih memilih meringkuk membelakanginya lalu meremas-remas selimutnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan menangis seperti ini"

"Hks!"

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, sayang"

"HKS!" Baekhyun semakin keras terisak, tak peduli betapa pening Raja Silla itu menghadapinya pagi ini. Tak cukup untuk sebatas sabar... tapi Ia pun harus menjaga kata dan sikap jika tak ingin menyinggung Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah... kau ingin aku menciummu hm?" Bujuk Penguasa Silla itu, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun, tapi yang terlihat...Baekhyun berulang kali menolak bahkan menyentak tangannya.

"Jangan pegang Baekhyun!"Jerit Baekhyun, kembali menyentak tangan Chanyeol.

Raja Silla itu memijit pelipis pening, tak habis pikir semua akan sepelik ini. Dan lagi... mengapa Baekhyun mudah tersinggung? Membuatnya tak tahan untuk menggodanya jika Baekhyun tetap merajuk semanja itu.

Ia memaksa, menahan kedua tangan mungil itu, membawanya ke setiap sisi kepala Baekhyun. Hingga bocah itu tak bisa berkutik, selain menatap padanya.

"Ahjjussii!" jerit Baekhyun jengkel.

"Apa hm?" Kekeh Raja Silla itu dengan sesekali mengerling.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun!"

"Tidak... " Bisiknya sambil menyeringai.

"Lepas atau Baekhyun menangis!" Ancam Baekhyun, sambil menjejak selimutnya hingga membuat tubuhnya kembali polos total.

"Menangis saja... aku ingin mendengarnya"

"AHJUSS~mpthh! Mmfhhh!"

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, begitu pria itu membekap rapat jeritannya dengan pagutan dalam itu... berulang kali Ia meronta. namun semakin Ia melawan, semakin dalam pula... lidah Chanyeol menyeruak ke dalam mulutnya.

"A—anghhn... ghh"

Di sela, pagutan itu... Chanyeol menyeringai menang. Sempat Ia berpikir, mungkin salah jika mencumbu Baekhyun sepagi ini. Tapi... waktu seakan memihaknya, terlalu membuainya hingga sayang... jika ia melewatkan bibir seranum dan semanis itu jika diabaikan begitu saja.

"Ughhnn~ ahjjussiihh...ahn"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan ... bagi kami bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Ibu Suri di pagi ini" Ujar Tabib paruh baya itu seraya membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Ah! beruntung sekali bertemu denganmu di sini. Lihat cucuku... Dia sangat tampan bukan?" Heechul terlihat antusias menimang Deokjun, seolah bangga menunjukkannya pada tabib Silla itu.

"Ah yee... Putra Mahkota, benar-benar mewarisi ketampanan Ayahnya... Yang Mulia" Sanjung Tabib Shin.

"Ahahaha kau benar... wajah ini, juga dariku... kau harus tau itu"

"B—benar Yang Mulia, tak ada yang sepadan dengan betapa rupawan Yang Mulia Ibu Suri di tanah Silla ini"

Wanita itu terkikik senang sambil menutup bibir dengan sebelah tangannya, hingga mendadak Ia terhenyak begitu melihat seorang pemuda di belakang Pria paruh baya itu

"Siapa pemuda ini? Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya di sini?" Tanya Heechul sembari memandangi Pemuda itu dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya.

Sontak, Tabib itu terlihat tergesa menarik tangan pemuda di belakangnya untuk lekas memberi hormat.

"Ah, P-putra Hamba... Shim Changmin akan membantu memantau kondisi Yang Mulia Baekhyun selama pemulihannya" Ujar Tabib itu masih membungkuk, kembali membimbing putranya untuk memberi salam.

"Hm.. Baiklah, pastikan uri Baekhyunee baik-baik saja. Kami selalu percaya pada Tabib Silla" Heechul tersenyum sebelum akhirnya membawa langkahnya pergi.

"Bukankah kalian ingin menuju tempat Putraku?"

"B-benar Yang Mulia"

"Pergilah bersamaku... akupun ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun"

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau lihat Pria di belakang Tabib Shim itu?" Seorang Dayang terlihat mengintip dari sela pintu istana.

Membuat beberapa teman di belakangnya turut melongok, mencari tau sosok pemuda yang menyita perhatian beberapa wanita muda itu.

"Ah... tingginya, dan Dia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan" Imbuh dayang yang lain.

"Ku dengar... Dia Putra Tabib Shim"

"Apa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya? sejak kapan Tabib Shim memiliki Putra setampan itu?!" Seru yang lain semakin histeris.

"Yya! Yya! Apa yang kalian ributkan huh?" Seorang wanita muda terlihat merangsak kerumunan, mencari tau sumber penyita perhatian itu.

"A-ah! Ke-ketua... ka-kami hanya melihat Putra Tabib Shim"

"Putra Tabib Shim?" Je Ni mengernyit heran. "lalu apa yang membuat kalian berlebihan seperti ini hm?" Gumam Je Ni lagi, sambil menerawang jauh ke depan... tepat pada seorang pemuda yang mengekor di belakang Heechul.

"Dia memiliki wajah yang tampan Ketua... Lihat...lihat"

"Aisshh! sama saja... Dia hanya seorang laki-laki"

"Kami dengar... Pemuda itu yang akan memantau kondisi Yang Mulia Baekhyun"

"Benarkah?" Je Ni kembali menatap pemuda tinggi itu.

"Mengapa aku merasakan firasat yang lain" Gumamnya dan hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

"Masuklah... aku masih ingin mencari sinar mentari untuk Deokjun" Ucap Heechul mempersilakan Tabib itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Y—ye ... Baik Yang Mulia" Pria itu beralih membimbing Putranya untuk lekas melangkah mendekati pintu kamar megah itu.

"Changmin~ah... kau bisa memulai tugasmu hari ini. Kupercayakan tugas ini padamu, seperti yang kau tau... Tuan Hang membutuhkan Ayah di seberang kota. Berikan ramuan ini jika Yang Mulia Baekhyun masih merasa kesakitan"

Changmin mengangguk patuh. "Baik Ayah... "

Tabib Shim menepuk bahu Changmin, sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dengan senyum penuh bangga.

.

.

.

* * *

"Uhmpft~... Ahjussmpfh"

"Buka bibirmu sayang.." Desah Chanyeol, seraya menekan dagu Baekhyun. membuat namja mungil itu menatap sayu dengan bibir terbuka penuh saliva keduanya.

"Aghmnhh" Baekhyun reflek memejamkan mata, begitu Pria itu kembali melesakkan lidahnya... menekannya terlalu jauh, hingga sesekali Baekhyun tersedak karenanya.

"Ughh...ahnngg.. Ngahh"

Seakan tak puas dengan cumbuan basah itu, Chanyeol beralih mengalungkan kedua kaki Baekhyun di pinggulnya lalu meremas-remas paha putih itu. Mencoba seintim mungkin merasakan betapa mulus tubuh putih istrinya, bahkan kini Ia mulai mengecupi leher Baekhyun... membiarkan lidahnya bergerak binal menyusuri garis dada bocah itu... hingga turun mencapai pusarnya.

"A—ah! Ahjjussiihh... nghh! Ge—lih ahjjus~Ackhh"

Nafasnya memendek, menyadari kecupan Pria itu semakin bringas mencumbu selangkangnya... membuat Baekhyun panik menggelengkan kepala, bahkan terlalu kuat mencengkeram ranjangnya, Semua terlalu kacau untuknya, sentuhan basah berbalur dengan rasa nyeri itu semakin membuat pandangannya berbayang.

Hingga terakhir Ia mengambil nafas panjang... Ia tau, Chanyeol mulai mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas lalu lidah yang sedari tadi mencumbunya, mulai menjilat... bagian terintim dari tubuhnya. Luka itu pun masih belum sepenuhnya mengering, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang... bahkan terbelalak perih.

"A—Ahjuuss~ AHH!"

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu...**

"Mohon ampun Yang Mulia, hamba datang membawa ramuan untuk Yang Mulia Baekhyun" Changmin sempat memberi salam, lalu membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa curiga.

Hingga..

 **GRIEKK**

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri telah memberi titah pada hamba untuk—

"A-ackh! Ahhh! Ja—nganh! Ah—jussih! Ahnnnn"

Changmin stagnan dengan tangan gemetar, begitu memijakkan kaki di dalam...

Dan di sanalah Ia melihat, seorang bocah berparas cantik meronta payah di bawah cumbuan seorang Pria dewasa, lalu apa yang dilihatnya? Mengapa Pria itu mencumbu rektumnya?

Baekhyun terlalu lemah... untuk semua itu.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi anda tak bisa melakukan semua ini" Changmin menarik paksa bahu Chanyeol,

Membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terbuai akan nafsu dan tak menyadari kehadirannya itu, terperanjat... bahkan mengerang penuh murka.

"Siapa kau?! Beraninya memijakkan kaki tanpa seizin dari—

"Hamba datang untuk Yang Mulia Baekhyun" Sergahnya, lalu menatap teduh... seorang bocah yang masih terengah di atas ranjang itu.

Membuat Raja Silla itu semakin terbelalak penuh berang, tak seorangpun bisa mengabaikannya bahkan bernyali menatap tepat pada matanya. tapi Pemuda asing itu?

Changmin tersenyum melihat wajah penuh amarah itu, namun seolah tak menghiraukannya... Changmin beralih tanpa permisi mendekati Baekhyun.

"Yang Mulia... hamba membawa ramuan untuk luka di bagian ini" Gumam Changmin, tanpa segan menyentuh pantat Baekhyun, sedikit menarik bongkahan kenyal itu hingga membuat rektum merah penuh saliva itu terekspose.

"KEPARAT! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI ISTRIKU!"

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Cont...**

Annyeoooonggggggg

Gloomy hadir bawa sequel Love Of Fallen Leaves,

Karena ingin membawa suasana yang berbeda dar fic sebelumnya, gloomy putuskan untuk menjadikan sequelnya berchapter ( Love Fallen Leaves (Season 2)), berasa sinetron aja yah hehe..

Untuk Anak Chanbaek di sini, Jackson (Deokjun)

Kemudian ada character baru lagi, tebak... siapa itu hayoo?

Fict ini... akan dibuat, sampai si Deokjun bisa berinteraksi sama ChanBaek.

Okay, bagaimana temans? lanjutkah? atau cukupkah?

Kasih jawaban dan review neee...

 **IG = gloomy_rosemary**

I Love Youuuuuu

Saranghaaaaaeeeee

Aaaannyeeeeooooonggggggg

.


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : ChanBaek *Chanyeol ( 31 Years Old) / *Baekhyun ( 15+ Years Old)

Other Cast : Yonghwa, Heechul, HunHan, Sooyoung, Je Ni

Disclaimer : Cerita ini, murni milik Gloomy Rosemary

.

* * *

Previous Chapter,,,

"Yang Mulia... hamba membawa ramuan untuk luka di bagian ini" Gumam Changmin, tanpa segan menyentuh pantat Baekhyun, sedikit menarik bongkahan kenyal itu hingga membuat rektum merah penuh saliva itu terekspose.

"KEPARAT! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI ISTRIKU!"

.

.

* * *

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves (Season 2)**

 **YAOI**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BRAKKK**

"A—ahjussii~"

Baekhyun mendadak ciut, melihat Pria kekar itu kembali menyentak teriakan murka... bahkan kini beralih melempar tubuh tabib itu hingga membentur dinding.

"Ahjussiii!" Bocah yang kala itu masih lemah akibat klimaksnya, memaksa beringsut menuruni ranjang berusaha menahan Chanyeol. Meski sesekali Ia terlihat gemetar, tak ingin melihat Chanyeol beralih menghunus pedangnya kali ini. Baekhyun sepenuhnya tau, pribadi Raja Silla itu.

Siapapun akan mudah Ia taklukkan jika pedang berada dalam genggamannya.

Sementara...

Tabib muda itu hanya mengernyit, dan memandangnya dalam diam, meski berulang kali tubuhnya mendapat hantaman. entahlah... Changmin hanya merasa, semua ini adalah hal yang benar untuknya di saat Ia memliki perasaan yang lain untuk bocah yang nyaris menangis di seberangnya.

Ah... Setidaknya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan baginya. Menjadi tabib pengganti..

Sang Ayah mendadak mendapat tugas di seberang Negri, hingga membuatnya bisa bertemu dan melihat 'Yang Mulia Baekhyun'

Sejujurnya telah lama Changmin menantikan semua hal ini

"BERANINYA KAU BERSIKAP RENDAH DI HADAPANKU!"

"Yang Mulia... seharusnya anda yang paling mengerti kondisi tubuhnya. Jika hamba menjadi Yang Mulia.. tentu tak akan memaksanya berhubungan intim di saat—

"KEPARAT!"

Chanyeol kembali menyentak geram, tanpa sadar... tangan yang terangkat siap menghantam Changmin itu, mengenai Baekhyun hingga jatuh terjerembab.

"Agh!"

Tak pelak, membuat Raja Silla itu terbelalak terkejut dan beralih cepat demi merengkuh istri mungilnya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya, cemas melihat anak itu merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggulnya.

"S—sakit Ahjjussi.. Ugh" Rintih Baekhyun lagi sambil meremas perut dan pinggulnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengumpat lirih, seharusnya akan lebih baik memenggal kepala tabib tak santun itu jika pada akhirnya hanya melihat namja kecilnya merintih kesakitan karna amarahnya di sini.

"Sshh... tenanglah" Bisiknya sambil merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjang keduanya. berulang kali Chanyeol mengusap kepala anak itu, merasa tak cukup menghentikan rintihannya Ia beralih membuka kembali selimut yang melilit ditubuh Baekhyun. Tapi—

"Sepertinya Yang Mulia Baekhyun mendapat luka lebam. Hamba akan memeriksa—

"BERANI KAU MENYENTUH TUBUH ISTRKU! KUPENGGAL KEPALAMU!"

Belum sempat ia menyentuh tubuh bocah itu, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengecamnya keras dengan cengkeraman kuat di kerahnya.

.

 **BRAKKK**

 **.**

Seseorang mendadak membuka pintu, lalu teriakan seorang wanita melengking dari ambangnya.

"Keributan macam apa yang kalian perbuat sebenarnya?" Sentak Heechul, begitu sebelumnya mendengar teriakan geram Raja Silla.

Tak taukah Chanyeol jika istrinya membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup? bahkan hingga Ia mengambil Deokjun dari keduanya demi baekhyun lekas pulih. Tapi mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu?. Terka Heechul dalam hati seakan memang Putranya yang bersalah di sini.

Namun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah Putra Tabib Shin dengan tatapan menghunus tajam seperti itu. Tentu telah terjadi sesuatu yang bersalah di sini.

Chanyeol tak pernah murka tanpa alasan terlebih hingga nyaris menarik belatinya seperti itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Heechul, lalu menyerahkan Deokjun pada dayang sebelum akhirnya mendekati Chanyeol.

.

.

"Astaga... Baekhyun?" Namun mendadak beralih haluan begitu melihat Baekhyun nyaris menangis, wanita itu memilih mendekatinya dan merengkuhnya.

"K-katakan pada Ibu... di mana yang sakit hmm?" Cemas Heechul berulang kali menelisik tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus selimut tebal itu.

Bocah manis itu menyentuh perut dan sekitar pinggulnya, lalu kembali meringkuk dan merintih ke sakitan.

"Haruskah aku memanggil tabib yang lain... Chanyeol~ah?" Panik Heechul. Sepertinya memang tak cukup dengan kehadiran Changmin saja. Lihat... Baekhyun masih merintih kesakitan, dan sepertinya itu pula yang membuat Chanyeol geram.

"Memanggil algojo kemari akan lebih berguna ... Ibu" Desis Chanyeol tanpa melepas tatapan menghunus itu.

Tak pelak membuat Ibu Suri terbelalak dan menatap Putranya tak mengerti. Menduga sesuatu yang salah rupanya benar-benar terjadi di antara dua Pria itu

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

"YANG MULIAAAA"

Hingga tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggil dari luar... terdengar penuh harap, membuat Raja dan Ibu suri itu diam sejenak.

"Shin?" Gumam Heechul kemudian begitu mengenali suara tersebut, cepat-cepat Ia berlariuntuk membuka pintu itu.

"Shi—

"Yang Muliaaa... Mohon ampuun Yang Muliaa"

Wanita itu terbelalak, begitu tabib Silla itu bersujud di hadapannya. Belumsempat Ia membuka suara... Pria paruh baya itu kembali memohon dengan nada bicara yang terdengar memilukan.

"Ampuni Putra Hamba... Yang Mulia Rajaa" Kali ini Pria itu beralih memohon pada Chanyeol. sesekali terlihat tabib Shin menitikkan air mata dalam pintanya.

"Dia Putramu?"

Chanyeol melirik pemuda yang sama sekali tak ciut di depannya itu dengan angkuh.

"B-benar Yang Mulia... Mohon ampuni sikapnya. Hamba yang tak pandai dalam mendidik Putra Hamba sendiri. Mohon ampuun Yang Muliaa"

Chanyeol berdecih. Ia memang memberi penghargaan lebih untuk Tabib paruh baya itu, tapi tidak untuk seorang pemuda tinggi berperangai lancang itu

"Menyentuh tubuh permaisuriku... bukankah itu bentuk perlawanannya padaku?" Chanyeol melirik Tabib Shin itu tajam.

"Alangkah lebih baik jika aku memberinya hukuman mati? itu akan membersihkan namamu Shin"

Pria paruh baya itu terbelalak, lalu kembali bersimpuh memeluk kaki Chanyeol. "B-biar hamba yang menerima hukuman itu Yang Mulia... hamba mohon ampuni pemuda bodoh ini. Hamba benar-benar salah mendidiknya, hamba—

"Cukup!"

Sergah Heechul.

Sesaat memandang Shin tak sampai hati. Berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya Tabib Shin mendampingi Silla... bahkan sejak dirinya belia hingga memliki Chanyeol. tabib itu selalu dipercaya oleh Silla.

Tak satupun meragukan kemampuan tabib itu...

dan menanggung hukuman untuk kesalahan yang putranya perbuat, tampaknya Shin tak layak mendapatkannya.

"Putranya seorang tabib seperti Shin" Heechul mendekat Chanyeol, sedikit menyentuh lengannya berharap cengkeraman tangan itu lekas terlepas.

"Ibu... Keparat ini menyentuh Baekhyun di hadapan—

"Apa salahnya? itu memang tugas tabib jika seorang dari kita sakit. Apa kau mempermasalahkan hal itu Yang Mulia? lalu kau berkehendak semua tabib di sini mengobati tanpa menyentuh tubuh yang sakit? mereka hanya manusia biasa bukan cenayang" b

Chanyeol mengumpat keras, namun hanya tertahan dalam batinnya mendengar Sang Ibu seakan menyedak dirinya tanpa bisa di cela.

"Ibu—

"Chanyeol~ah Ibu mohon... bersikaplah dewasa. Kau seorang Raja" Heechul berbisik lirih, hingga hanya Chanyeol yang mendengar.

"Berhentilah dengan amarahmu ini. Baekhyun lebih membutuhkan perhatian darimu dibanding melihatmu bersikap keras seperti ini"

Sejenak, Raja Silla itu hanya mengepalkan tangan. "Untuk Baekhyun... biar aku sendiri yang merawatnya. Kalian hanya perlu memberiku ramuan yang diperlukan" Tegasnya, sambil berlalu dari Changmin yang masih terengah itu.

Secepat mungkin Shin menarik tangan Changmin, memaksanya untuk lekas bersimpuh di hadapan Chanyeol.

"A-ayah!" Protes Changmin

"Baik Yang Muliaaa... sungguh besar kebaikan hati Yang Mulia Raja, memberi kami ampunan ini" Shin memaksa Changmin mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, tak peduli pemuda itu berulang kali mengelak

"Bawa Putramu pergi dari hadapanku... sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Desis Chanyeol masih membelakangi kedua tabib itu.

Tanpa menunggu perintah yang lain, Tabib Shin memohon diri lalu menyeret Changmin keluar dari kamar megah itu.

,

.

* * *

"Ayah hentikan! tak seharusnya—

"CHANGMIN!"" Pria itu beralih menghentikan langkah dan menatap tajam pemuda tinggi itu.

Changmin terkekeh "Apa yang salah? apa yang kuperbuat? aku tabib... dan aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan Yang Mulia Baek—

"Aku pikir kau sudah berubah. Singkirkan perasaan itu... atau kau hanya mati karena kebodohanmu ini!"

Pemuda iitu berdecih, lalu tertawa lebih keras. "Ayah..."

"Mengapa Ayah mengatakan perasaanku salah? mencintai seseorang... sesuatu yang terlarang untukku?! Bahkan aku menyukaianya sejak—

"Changmin~ah" tabib Shin beralih memegang bahu pemuda tinggi itu, sedikit meremasnya hingga mungkin Ia tau betapa putus asa tatapan Changmin saat ini.

"Pahami dirimu di sini..." Ia menatap lebih lekat. "Seseorang yang kau cintai itu... berbeda dari kita, Changmin. Yang Mulia Raja sangat mencintainya, bahkan lebih dari apa yang kau rasakan saat ini"

"A-ayah! mengapa ayah mengatakan semua itu, Ayah hanya berpihak pada Yang Mulia Raj—

"Esok, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu menemui Yang Mulia Baekhyun"

"Apa?! Ayah tunggu—

"Bawa semua ramuan ini, aisshh... beruntung aku belum pergi jauh dari Silla" Gerutu Shin sembari melempar kantong berisi ramuannya pada Changmin. "Dan beruntung aku bisa menyelamatkan kepalamu tetap utuh"

"Ayah tak bisa mengabaikan perasaanku padanya seperti ini!"

"..."

"AYAH!"

.

.

* * *

Sepersekian detik mengamati waktu yang berangsur tenang itu, Heechul beralih memberi titah pada dayang di luar untuk membawa seorang bayi mungil padanya.

Ia terkikik kecil. "Deokjunnie... beruntung kau belum melihat dan mendengar apapun. Ayahmu benar-benar memiliki hati yang sulit" Bisiknya seraya mengecupi pipi Pangeran mahkota itu.

Sebelum akhirnya membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam.

.

.

"Ahjjusi marah.."

Satu tangan menarik selimut, sementara satu tangan yang lain menutup wajah. Bersembunyi di balik kain tebal itu... hingga dipastikan Chanyeol tak lagi bisa melihat wajahnya.

Raja Silla itu menghela nafas pelan. Ia tau... ini akan dimulai lagi. Baekhyun

"Aku tidak marah denganmu, kaupun tau itu" ia kembali mencoba mendekat dengan menyentuh lengan Baekhyun.. Tapi yang terlihat...

"Ahjjussi mendorong Baekhyun!" Ia mengangkat wajah untuk berteriak.

"Ini dan ini sangat sakit!" Pekik namja mungil itu lagi sambil menunjuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri.

Pria itu kembali mengusap wajah tegasnya, terlihat lelah... namun melihat Baekhyun kembali mengunci diri dalam setiap rengekannya, tentu tak bisa diabaikannya begitu saja.

Anak itu akan sulit dibujuk...

dan jika berlanjut... Baekhyun pun tak akan menyentuh makanannya.

"Berhentilah merajuk seperti ini. Aku memang salah... tapi aku benar-benar tak bermaksud melakukannya sayang" Ia mencoba meraih hati anak itu, entah Baekhyun akan terima atau tetap bertahan dengan sikap kekanakannya itu.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun memilih tengkurap, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

"Ahjjussi tak tau... ini sangat.. sangat sakit!" Gerutunya lagi.

"..." tak ingin semakin me nyulut amarah bocah manis itu. Chanyeol memaksa mendekat lalu

 **SRATT**

"A-Ahjjussii!" baekhyun berteriak panik, begitu selimutnya ditarik begitu saja... memperlihatkan tubuh bagian belakangnya yang polos.

"Dimana yang sakit ? Di sini hn?" Raja Silla itu meraba pinggul Baekhyun, sedikit memijitnya hingga teriakan rusuh Baekhyun berangsur menjadi lenguhan kecil.

"A—ah"

Chanyeol menyeringai, sadar... anak itu mulai meluruh. Semakin membuatnya berbuat lebih dengan meraba pinggang Baekhyun, lalu kembali melakukan hal yang sama... memberi sedikit pijatan pelan.

"Katakan di mana yang sakit..." Bisiknya lagi. sambil mengecupi telinga Baekhyun dari belakang

"Uhn~..." Baekhyun menengadah, sesekali menggigil kala tangan besar itu berulang kali meruam pinggul dan pinggangya. Bahkan semakin parah, begitu tangan Chanyeol beralih meraba pantatnya... lalu meremas-remasnya pelan.

"A-ahhjjussii!" puncaknya, Baekhyun yang tak tahan memilih memutar tubuh telentang... memandang Pria dewasa itu dengan nafas terengah.

Ia benar-benar menyeringai menang. "Apa ini hn?" Seakan berpura tak mengerti, Pria itu mengikis jarak. sedikit menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, hingga nafas yang hangat itu menerpa sekitar bibirnya.

"Mengapa terengah seperti ini?" Bisiknya lagi, menggoda namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun semakin menatapnya sayu... menginginkan sesuatu yang lain dari Pria itu, begitu Chanyeol berulang kali memberinya kecupan kecil di dagunya.

"Ahjjussi..." Panggilnya lirih.

"Hn?"

Membuatnya meremang hebat, kala kedua mata itu menatapnya intens... bahkan Baekhyun makin tak sabar, melihat Chanyeol berulang kali menjauhkan bibirnya. Bukankah Pria itu ingin menciumnya?

"Ahjjussi..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya... begitu melihat anak itu mengangkat kepala ingin mencapai bibirnya. Sedikit melirik kebawah, seringai itu kembali tersungging tajam... menyadari anak itu mulai hanyut dalam permainannya

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Desahnya sensual, tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu mengagguk pasrah, debaran berbeda itu reflek membuatnya mengangkat tangan lalu merangkul leher Chanyeol. Tak peduli seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

"C-cium" Cicitnya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku tak mendengarmu"

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, Baekhyun sadari tubuhnya yang memanas ... dan Ia benar-benar ingin sentuhan yang lain.

"Cium Baekhyun... Ahjjussi" Rengeknya, semakin tak tahan

Ah! Baekhyun terlalu mempesona... bahkan mungkin jantung itu turut berdetak, tiap kali melihat bocah itu merengek semanja ini. entahlah... melihat lekuk tubuh ramping itu, benar-benar menyulut birahi. Hingga mudah baginya membawa bibirnya mendekat...

Lebih dekat... nyaris menyentuh bibir mungil yang tipis itu...

"Deokjunnieee... ssshh... jangan menangis nee, Ibumu di sini ssh...sshh"

Chanyeol stagnan, begitu mendengar suara Heechul, dan makin berdecak keras menyadari langkah kaki wanita itu semakin mendekat.

"Baekhyun~ah... Ibu membawa Deokjun kemari— Ommo!" Wanita itu lekas menutup bibir dan membulatkan mata terkejut melihat, Putranya tengah memerangkap Baekhyun di atas ranjang.

Lalu setelahnya tertawa pelan sambil menimang Deokjun, sadar... dirinya baru saja mengacaukan suasana panas di sini.

"Mengapa Ibu kemari lagi?" Gusar Chanyeol seraya menutup kembali tubuh Baekhyun yang polos dengan selimut besar itu.

"Yyaa... mengapa bicara seperti itu pada Ibumu"Dengus heechul, sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Uri Deokjunnie mencari Ayah hm? atau Ibu? sshh...sshh"

bayi mungil itu, terlihat Deokjun kecil menggerakkan kedua tangannya... seakan ingin menggapai-gapai ke atas.

"Ah Ya Tuhaaann... mengapa menggemaskan sekali eummm" Gumam Ibu Suri itu lagi seraya menimang Deokjun, gemas.

"Deok—junnie" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangkit terduduk,. Sontak kedua mata sipit itu mengerjap penuh binar, pada sesuatu dalam rengkuhan Heechul. Baekhyun tau... itu putra kecilnya.

"Uhum... kau merindukannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, kedua tangan rampingnya terangkat. memberi isyarat pada Ibu Suri itu untuk menyerahkan Deokjun padanya. Tak peduli jika sebenarnya tubuhnya tengah memanas tegang saat ini.

.

.

"Berhati-hatilah sayang" Pesan Heechul, kala membimbing Baekhyun merengkuh bayinya sendiri. ia sedkit berdecak melihat selimut itu mersot turun memperlihatkan bahu dan dada putihnya terlihat jelas... anak itu sepertinya tak mengenakan apapun.

"Lihat... Deokjun tenang dalam pelukanmu" Ujar Heechul, terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun tampak antusias dengan bayi mungilnya.

"Deokjun tidak makan?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan pakaiannya itu mulai meliriknya.

"A-ahh.. tentu saja Dia belum makan apapun, Baekhyun" Jawab Heechul sambil membelai surai hitam Baekhyun

"Waeyo?"

"Lihat perutnya... sangat kecil bukan?" Gumam heechul sambil menunjuk perut bayi itu.

Baekhyun mengerjap lalu tertawa kecil. "Mengapa Deokjun mungil sekali"

"Ahh! Benar sayang, Deokjun sangat mungil. Saat ini, Deokjun hanya bisa minum susu saja" Ujar Heechul lagi, mencoba memahami sikap lugu Baekhyun. Ah Ya Tuhan, bahkan anak itu masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki bayi seperti ini.

"Susu?" Bocah itu kembali mengerjap

Tak pelak membuat Chanyeol cepat-cepat mendekat, untuk menahan Ibunya.

Oh ayolah,Ia benar-benar berarap Ibunya tak terlalu jauh bicara kali ini. Baekhyun seorang namja... Tak mungkin jika nanti Ibunya samakan dengan seorang Yeojja.

"Uhum, seorang bayi akan meminum susu dari—

"Ibu.." Sergah Chanyeol cepat.

Membuat Heechul lekas tersadar lalu menutup bibir sebelum lepas bicara. "Ah hahaha... apa yang Ibu bicarakan?" Tawa Heechul kemudian. Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun lalu menyentuh pundak kecilnya.

"Pagi ini, Tabib Shin memberi susu khusus untuk Deokjun... jadi tenanglah, Dia sangat kenyang saat ini, mungkin tak lama lagi Deokjun akan tertidur"

"Ibu... Baekhyun ingin membawanya berjalan di luar" Baekhyun mendadak bangkit berdiri, sambil menimang bayinya.

"Kenakan pakaianmu terlebih dahulu.." Decak Chanyeol, kala melihat selimut itu benar-benar jatuh merosot. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendekat, dan megenakan pakaian hangat untuk istri mungilnya.

.

.

"Ahjjussi pergi bersama Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengulas senyum manis, sambil memandangi Chanyeol dengan kerjapan lugunya.

Ah! adakah yang lebih memikat selain melihat Baekhyun tersenyum secantik itu sambil menimang Putra kecilnya?

"Tck! mengapa semanis ini hmmm?" Gumam Raja Silla itu, sambil memeluk Baekhyun gemas dari belakang.

"Ugh! Ahjjussii... jangan memeluk baekhyun seperti ini! Deokjun menangis!" Gerutunya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan pria kekar itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Perhatikan langkahmu..." ujar Chanyeol, seraya memegangi lengan bocah yang masih bersikeras membawa bayinya sendiri.

Seharusnya memang Ia bertahta di atas singgasanannya .. tapi entahlah, mendampingi Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri tepian sungai penuh denga bunga dan semak perdu itu, benar-benar mendebarkan untuknya. Ia menyukainya... seakan daun yang gugur menerpa keduanya saat ini, adalah sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Sangat indah...

Dan semakin indah... kala bias mentari pagi turut menghias senyum Baekhyun mungilnya.

"Ahjjussi..." panggil baekhyun sambil mendongak, demi menatap Chanyeol di sisinya

"Hn?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, membiarkan sepoi angin itu kembali membawa beberapa petal dan daun yang gugur menerpa dirinya.

"Ahjjusi menyukainya?"

"..." Chanyeol mengernyit, sedkit melangkah ke depan untuk menghadap bocah manis itu. Lama Ia memandanginya, hingga senyum manis bocah itu kembali membuatnya semakin jatuh terpana.

"Ahjjussi menyukainya? berjalan bersama Baekhyun?" Ulang Baekhyun lagi, sesekali terlihat mengernyit tak nyaman, Chanyeol tau anak itu sepertinya mulai pegal menggendong bayinya sendiri.

Ia beralih merunduk, lalu mengambil alih Deokjun dari rengkuhan Baekhyun.

"Mendekatlah..." Ujarnya kemudian, memberi isyarat untuk Baekhyun mendekatinya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, namun tetap patuh melangkah untuk mendekati raja Silla itu.

"Lebih dekat lagi.." Chanyeol menahan senyum.

Hingga bocah itu benar-benar tak bersekat dengannya, Chanyeol mengambil gerakan cepat.. dan—

 **'** **Chupp'**

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir kecilnya, Baekhyun sempat mengerjap... tapi, terlanjur memejamkan mata, begitu kecupan lembut itu berubah menjadi hisapan dan lumatan intenas.

"Mmhh~..."

Membiarkan Deokjun dalam rengkuhan ayahnya itu, menggerakkan kedua tangan mungilnya... ingin menggapai-gapai ke atas...

.

.

"Lebih dari menyukainya... " Bisiknya usai mengakhiri pagutan itu, ia menatap Baekhyun teduh bahkan tersenyum melihat wajah anak itu tampak merona

"Hidupku... dan segalanya bagiku, aku mencintaimu... Baekhyun" Lanjuutnya lagi, membuat Bocah yang sedari tadi tertegun memandanginya bicara itu, lekas menghambur memeluk perutnya tak peduli Chanyeol tengah menimang putra kecil mereka.

"Jangan memelukku tiba-tiba seperti ini, aku bisa jatuh jika—

"katakan lagi Ahjjussi!" Rengek baekhyun, sambil menggesekkan hidungnya di perut Chanyeol.

Raja Silla itu menghela nafas pelan, Ia sadari... sesuatu kembali berdetak hangat dalam dadanya. Lebih dari sinar mentari di pagi ini, suasana hatinya lebih cerah dan bahkan senyumnya pun tak luput dari perasaannya sat ini.

Perlahan, Raja Silla itu mengangkat sebelah tangan untul membelai kepala Baekhyun. Ada perasaan berdesir di sana, dan sungguh Ia benar-benar menyukainya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Bisiknya lagi, sebelum akhirnya meminta Baekhyun untuk berjinjit... dan menerima ciuman mesra darinya.

"Ahjuss~mpfthh"

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau lihat, Dia mudah sekali jatuh tertidur" Kekeh Chanyeol sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya di bawah Pohon Ginko besar, menikmati danau tak beriak di hadapannya setelah sebelumnya mendampingi permaisuri kecil itu berkeliling, dan lihat... Baekhyun sepertinya terlalu lelah.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya melirik Deokjun sesaat, lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kekar Chanyeol senyaman mungkin

"Deok—junnie..." Gumam Baekhyun dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Kau lelah?"

"Ahjjussi... baekhyun mengantuk" Gumam anak itu sambil menguap kecil. Sejenak menarik nafas dalam, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kita kembali—

"Ugh! Biarkan Baekhyun tidur sebentar Ahjjussi!" Rengeknya, memaksa... mengangkat sebelah tangan Chanyeol lalu menggunakan paha Pria itu sebagai bantalnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ngh!" Sungutnya, semakin meringkuk tak ingin di usik.

"Aku sedang membawa Deokjun di sini, bagaimana jika Deokjun terbangu—

"Ahjjusssi!" Pekik baekhyun sambil menatap ke atas. "Baekhyun juga ingin tidur!" Gerutunya lagi nyaris menangis karena kesal.

"Tidak di sini, kau bisa sakit jika tidur di tempat seperti ini"

Semakin membuatnya jengkel, baekhyun mendadak bangkit terduduk dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Apa bedanya dirinya dengan Deokjun?

Deokjun bahkan bisa tertidur nyaman dalam gendongan Chanyeol, sementara dirinya hanya ingin tidur di paha Chanyeol. tapi mengapa dilarang?

"Baekhyu juga mengantuk seperti Deokjun!" Sungut Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bayi mungil dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarmu, sebaiknya kita kembali sayang" Bujuk Chanyeol sembari bangkit berdiri. Tak berharap, Baekhyun kembali bersikap kekanakan kali ini

Baekhyun yang masih mengerucutkan bibir kesal itu, beralih mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Ahjjussi... angkat Baekhyun" rengeknya kemudian, memaksa Chanyeol lekas menggendongnya. Seperti yang kerap Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun.. tak seharusnya kau—

"Ahjjusssii! gendong BAEKHYUN!" jerit bocah itu sambil menjejak rerumputan di sekitarnya, meski Baekhyun tau.. Raja Silla itu tengah membawa Putra kecilnya, tapi Baekhyun tak peduli dan tak ingin kasih sayang Chanyeol terbagi. Terlebih jika sampai posisinya tergeser...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Semilir angin sepertinya masih setia menemani musim penuh dengan daun yang gugur itu, mengiringi langkah tegap seorang Pria... yang terlihat agung dengan pakaian kerajaan miliknya.

Namun ada yang berbeda dari Pria itu...

Semenjak sesosok mungil, bersi kekeuh menggelayut erat di belakang tubuhnya. membiarkan permaisuri kecilnya itu mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan tanpa kurang apapun.

"Ahjjussi..." Panggil Baekhyun sambil sesekali melirik ke bawah, tepat pada Deokjun yang masih terlelap.. sementara Ia tetap mengeratkan rangkulan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Hn.." Singkat Chanyeol, masih melangkah perlahan membawa dua anak itu kembali ke dalam istananya.

"Ahjussi tidak marah?" Gumamnya lagi

Chanyeol sempat melirik ke belakang lalu terkekeh pelan. "Megapa harus marah pada Ratuku sendiri?"

Namja nyaris berusia 16 tahun itu tersipu, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol.  
"Saranghae... Ahjussi" Lirihnya seraya menggesekkan hidung mungilnya.

Tawa kembali mengalun dari sosoknya, menyadari betapa kekanakan dan menggemaskan permaisuri kecilnya itu. seakan tak pernah jemu untuknya memanjakannya, asal melihat namja kecil itu tetap tersenyum semanis ini.

"Tidurlah.."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Raja Silla itu benar-benar tiba di ambang gerbang istanyanya. detik itu pula... beberapa dayang dan pelayang tampak berlari tergopoh demi menghampirinya.

"Y-yang Muliaa" Sooyoung terkejut, begitu melihat apa yang di bawa Penguasa Silla itu di balik punggungnya.

"Astaga! Tuan Muda Baekhyun... apa yang kau lakukan? turun dari punggung Yang Mulia... Ppalliii" Decak Je Ni tak habis pikir, dengan sikap permaisuri kecil itu, bagaimana mungkin seorang Raja seperti Chanyeol melakukan semua ini. Tidakkah Pria itu seperti membawa dua bayi sekaligus?

"Ugh! Per—gi jangan mengganggu!" Gumam Baekhyun dalam tidurnya, semakin menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang bersandar di pundak Chanyeol.

"Aissh! Kau ini... setidaknya bersikaplah dewasa sedikit sa—

"Bawa Deokjun untukku. Biar aku membaringkan Baekhyun di kamarnya" Sergah Chanyeol, membuat Je Ni bungkam dan bergerak sigap untuk mengambil Deokjun dari rengkuhan Raja Silla itu.

"B-baik Yang Mulia..."

Kedua dayang itu berjalan perlahan, mempersilakan Chanyeol menggendong bocah mungil itu menuju ruangan pribadinya. sesekali pula, mereka memberi titah pada beberapa pelayan untuk membantunya... membawa Deokjun, menghalau deru angin yang mulai menguat.

"Aisshh.. apa yang Dia lakukan? Dia sudah memiliki seorang bayi tapi mengapa anak itu—

"Siapapun akan memanjakannya" ucap Sooyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Dia tumbuh dengan penuh cinta... aku masih mengingatnya dengan sangat baik. Ahhh Uri Baekhyunee" Lanjut dayang itu lagi sambil berlalu. "Bahkan kau selalu merengek padaku saat itu... "

"Huh? Apa maksudnya itu?" Gumam Je Ni tak mengerti, lalu beralih memandangi Deokjun.

"Kuharap setelah kau sedikit besar nanti, jangan bertengkar dengan Baekhyun. Mengerti Deokjunnie?" Bisik Je Ni setengah bercanda, lalu berlari kecil ke dalam istana... sebelum Pangeran Mahkota itu kedinginan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ngh~" Lenguh Baekhyun, sedikit terusik kala Raja Silla itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang keduanya.

"Sedikitpun aku tak bisa meninggalkannya.." Lirih Chanyeol, menghela nafas pasrah sambil membuka satu persatu pakaian Baekhyun.

Selama hampir setengah hari ini, Baekhyun berjalan di luar istana.. tentu ia tak bisa membiarkannya bertahan dengan pakaian itu. Terlebih... beberapa ramuan yang diracik Shin pun belum Ia berikan pada tubuh anak itu.

Perlahan Ia beringsut ke atas ranjang, memandangi paras manis itu sebelum akhirnya membawa wajahnya mendekat dan meraup bibir seranum buah persik itu.

Lama... ia melumatnya, hingga lenguh tak nyaman dari Baekhyun yang sulit bernafas itu memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Mghh~ Mphh!"

.

.

"Kau terbangun?" Chanyeol menyeka sisa saliva di sudut bibir anak itu, lalu kembali memberinya satu kecupan lembut.

"Biarkan Baekhyun tidur Ahjjusi!" Sungut Baekhyun sambil memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

Raja Silla itu menahannya. "Minum ramuanmu terlebih dahulu" Bisik Chanyeol sembari mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu.

Baekhyun tak banyak mengelak, karna Ia tau memang seharusnya meminumnya jika ingin segera sembuh. Perlahan ia mencoba mengambil cawan di tangan Chanyeol, mencoba menegak isi di dalamnya.

Tapi—

"Ugh!" Bocah itu menjauhkan cawan itu lalu kembali mengeluarkan ramuan yang sempat terminum.

"Pa—hit!" Adunya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat sempat membulatkan mata, tapi setelahnya terkekeh pelan seraya mengacak pelan surai hitam Baekhyun. bertahun-tahun lamanya ia hidup bersama bocah itu, tapi samai detik inipun Baekhyun tetap manis dan menggemaskan di matanya.

"Kau harus menghabiskannya.." Ujarnya kembali mendekatkan cawan itu.

"Pahit Ahjussii..."

"Setelah ini, kau bisa mendapatkan makanan manismu" Bujuk Chanyeol lagi.

"..." Baekhyun tetap menolak sambil menggelengkan kepala, rasa basa itu bukan main lagi menyedaknya. Dan sungguh! Baekhyun benci ramuan itu.

"Minumlah sedikit saja..."

"Tidak mau! Ahjjusii!"

"Bukankah kau menginginkan tubuhmu lekas pulih?"

"..." Baekhyun diam, namun tetap bersidekap membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa menimang Deokjun, jika berulangkali kau merasa nyeri di perutmu"

"..." tak ada jawaban selain kepala menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri

"Sayang.."

"Ahjjussi saja yang minum ramuan itu sendiri!" Sungut Baekhyun, sambil membaringkan tubuhnya, masih membelakangi Chanyeol.

Raja Silla itu memijit pelipisnya pening. sejenak memandangi bocah yang masih menutup diri itu. Tak masalah jika Baekhyun tak ingin meminumnya, tapi tubuh anak itu terlalu ringkih tanpa asupan penyembuh apapun, terlebih... sudah pasti luka di dalam rahimnya itu akan menmpengaruhi kondisi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah... aku yang akan meminumnya" Gumam Chanyeol setelahnya, tak becanda... tapi pria itu benar-benar menghabiskan isi dalam cawan itu. Sebelum akhirnya menarik bahu Baekhyun hingga telentang, dan—

"MMPFTH!"

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, begitu Pria itu menyatukan bibir keduanya... semakin menyiksa untuknya, kala cairan teramat pait itu perlahan mengalir dari mulut Chanyeol.

"MMGH! MMHH!"

Bocah itu menjerit tertahan, namun hanya berbuah sia... kala lidah Chanyeol memaksanya menelan semua ramuan itu.

"Mmpfuahhh! hhahh...hhah!"

Raja Silla itu berdecak pelan, merasa bersalah melihat namja mungilnya terengah sepayah ini... membuatnya beralih cepat mendekapnya dan membelai pelan punggung sempitnya.

"Ah—jjussi" Engahnya, dengan mata terpejam erat... berulang kali menelan ludah, tetap saja rasa pahit itu seakan tertinggal.

"Lihat... kau bisa meminumnya bukan" kekeh Chanyeol, sambil sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun. Walau sesekali ia mengernyit mendapat pukulan kecil di punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan marah seperti itu.." canda Chanyeol, menggoda bocah yang masih menyesap manisan persik miliknya.

"..." Baekhyun mendelik kesal, sekali lagi memutar tubuh membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Ah.. kau mulai mengabaikanku?"

"..." bocah itu diam-diam mengerjap panik.

"Mungkin kau memang menginginkanku pergi.." Ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi membelakanginya itu, mulai meremas-remas jemarinya resah.

"Hn... aku pergi" Pungkas Chanyeol. Sembari mengambil langkah.

"Ahjjussi!" Panggil Baekhyun keras, Ia melompat turun.. mengejar Chanyeol dan memeluk perutnya dari belakang, tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Jangan pergi Ahjjussi"

Chanyeol menyeringai menang, tapi ia tetap berpura bersikap acuh di sini. bahkan tak menyambut tangan mungil itu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Bukankah kau tak ingin bicara denganku?"

baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Jangan pergi Ahjjussi" rengek Baekhyun, tak berharap Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"B-baekhyun bersalah, maaf Ahjjussi" Pintanya lagi, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"..." tak satupun jawaban Baekhyun dengar dari pria itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin panik. ia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Ahjjussi... jangan diam saja" rengeknya, berulang kali mendongak berharap Pria itu lekas memutar tubuh demi menatapnya.

Tapi, yang terlihat Chanyeol semakin bersikap dingin. Baekhyun membenci sikap semacam itu, hingga Ia lebih memilih memilih memeluk chanyeol dari depan.

"Ahjjussii... Baekhyun tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Mianhae Ahjjussiii"

"..." Tak ada tatapan teduh untuknya,pria itu hanya menatap ke lain arah dengan sorot sedingin itu.

lama Baekhyun menunggu, hingga akhirnya isakkan lirihnya pecah begitu saja.

"Ah—jjussiii"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, tampaknya cukup membuat bocah itu merasa tertekan seperti ini. Ah! Ia hanya ingin sedikit mendidik Baekhyun... berharap jera , dari sikap kekanakan itu.

"Kau menyesalinya?" Gumam Chanyeol pada akhirnya seraya menangkup wajah pias itu.

Baekhyun yang masih terisak lirih itu mengagguk cepat, lalu kembali memeluk perut Chanyeol... terlalu takut jika sampai Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"J—jangan pergi Ahjjussii"

Tak banyak yang ia utarakan kala itu, selain mencium sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun. Setidaknya, Ia melihat penyesalan anak itu.

"Dengarkan semua yang kukatakan .. mengerti?"

"Uhm...ne"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, ah... mengapa harus dengan membuat anak itu menangis seperti ini. Ia beralih mengangkat bridal tubuh Baekhyun, lalu di bawanya untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"Sekarang diamlah... dan biarkan aku mengobati tubuhmu"

Sembari menggigit ujung telunjuknya, Baekhyun mengangguk patuh... mengamati dengan seksama, apa yang kelak Pria itu lakukan pada tubunya.

Dan benar saja...

Baekhyun berjengit, dan reflek mengatupkan pahanya... begitu Chanyeol membuka kedua kakinya.

"Buka kakimu... lebih lebar" Ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

wajah itu kembali merona, Ia hanyalah seorang anak yang mulai tumbuh remaja... tentu melakukan hal semacam ini di depan Pria yang memiliki hatinya, tentu membuat Baekhyun malu. meski Raja Silla itu suaminya sendiri.

"Uhn~.." Meski sungkan, namun Baekhyun tetap membukanya perlahan, hingga menganggkang di hadapan Raja Silla itu, memperlihatkan rektum yang sedikit memerah bahkan bengkak.

Sejujurnya Ia merasa tergiur, melihat bagaimana anak itu berlaku malu-malu dengan posisi menggoda semacam itu.

Tapi... kembali ia sadari, kondisi Baekhyun belum selayaknya dan mampu untuk Ia rasukki.

Chanyeol putuskan untuk mengambil nafas sedalam mungkin sebelum akhirnya mengambil ramuan disisi ranjang itu dan membawanya mendekat.

"Aku yang akan melakukan semua ini untukmu" Gumam Chanyeol seraya menyeka rektum Baekhyun dengan ramuan khusus itu.

"Ughn! Ahjjussii" Pekik Baekhyun, merasa tak nyaman dengan sensasi dingin namun terasa pedih itu.

"Apa ini terasa sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol, terlihat tegang... kala mengamati wajah Baekhyun.

Bocah itu menggeleng pelan, sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu itu... Ia mulai berbisik lirih. "Geli Ahjjusi"

Mungkin hanya ucapan kecil dari bibir mungil itu, tapi dirinya yang semenjak pagi ini menahan hasrat... kembali tersulut seakan memang anak itu berulang kali melempar umpan untuknya.

"Baekhyun.." Desah Chanyeol, terdengar berat... bahkan mulai terengah. Ia mendekat, mengendus leher dan wajah anak itu hingga berakhir di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku ingin menciummu.."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, sedikit merasa aneh melihat raut Pria itu. tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap memejamkan mata, siap menerima ciuman itu.

"Mnh~"

Dan benar saja, bocah itu reflek mencengkeram kepala ranjangnya... begitu Chanyeol mendadak menciumnya bringas.

"A—anghh" Ia sedikit menengadah, kala dagunya ditekan... dan terakhir Baekhyun rasakan benaknya yag melayang saat lidah besar itu mengaduk isi dalam mulutnya. membiarjan berjuta kupu-kupu kecil itu menggelitik perutnya.

.

.

.

"Ngh~ Ahn! Ahjjus—

Baekhyun kembali terbelalak, menerima berat tubuh Chanyeol saat menindihnya. Bahkan hanya bisa membuka bibir tanpa suara... begitu tangan yang sebelumnya melumuri rektumnya dengan ramuan herbal. kini bergerak menusuk ke dalam.

"A—Ackhh!"

"Terlalu lama aku menahannya.." Pria itu kembali berbisik berat di telinganya, tak sempat terdengar oleh Baekhyun... gerakan dua jari di dalam lubang analnya itu, sedikit banyak mengacaukan dirinya... hingga hanya pasrah menjerit tiap kali telunjuk panjang itu menekan titik kejut di dalam sana.

"Ahn! AAHHH!"

"Biarkan aku menyetubuhimu malam ini.." Chanyeol mencumbu rakus perpotongan leher anak yang masih menjerit nikmat itu,

Sebelah tangannya bergerak cepat melepas simpul pakaiannya, lalu mengeluarkan penis tegang sempurna miliknya.

Seolah tak banyak waktu tersisa untuknya, Ia yang dimabuk birahi itu... terus bergerak sesuai nalurinya.

Mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun, meremas pantatya sesaat sebelum akhirnya memposisikan penis besar itu di depan bibir rektum yang mulai terlihat basah.

"Mmfhh~" Baekhyun menggigit telunjuknya sambil menggelengkan kepala, sesekali melihat ke bawah dan terlihat menangis takut... kalau-kalau kepala penis itu terdorong ke dalam. anusnya masih terasa sakit... Baekhyun selalu melihat noda darah terbercak pada pakaian dalamnya, Ia tau... bagian 'itu' mungkin masih mendapat luka, akibat Deokjun. Baekhyun memaksa bangkit, berusaha menahan perut Chanyeol.

"Ahjus—

Tapi terlambat, Pria itu... tak lagi bisa menahan hasratnya. terlihat Chanyeol menghentak penisnya dalam sekali hentak, hingga membuat Baekhyun terhempas kembali keranjang dengan tubuh melengkung hebat.

"A—AAHHTTTT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To. Be. Cont**

 **.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter...**

"Mengapa hanya Deokjun!"

"Baekhyun dengar—

"Ahjjussi hanya menyayangi Deokjun saja?! ahjjussi bosan dengan Baekhyun?!" Baekhyun memilih menghentak kaki, meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Membuat Chanyeol lekas berdiri dan mengejarnya.

.

.

"Ung! thaa.." Bayi itu mulai merangkak, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, membuat bocah itu terkikik lalu berjongkok demi menyamakan tingginya dengan Deokjun.

"Yya.. Deokjun~ah, mendekatlah" Bisiknya sembari mendekati telinga bayi mungil itu.

"Kau tau... aku memiliki air susu, kau bisa meminumnya" Bisiknya lagi, lalu terkikik sambil menutup bibirnya.

.

.

"Deokjun demam.."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu?! jangan membawanya keluar di udara sedingin ini! mengapa tak pernah mendengar ucapanku?! Jangan menangis di hadapanku! " Sentak Chanyeol

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, hingga air mata itu lolos cepat dari pelupuknya. Ia benar-benar takut kali ini.

* * *

.

 **Halooohaaaa...**

Annyeong Gloomy hadir lagii

akhirnya, Chapter 2 up juga... sesuai dengan voting kemarin ya :)

Lanjut atau delete sampai di sini saja? sempatkan untuk review jika masih menyayangi kami menulis di sini :)

IG: Gloomy Rosemary

untuk:

 **LyWoo , ParkBaek267, kykykykykyk, JY01 , restikadena90 , IpahPyromaniac , byun minyoung , korocbhs6104, Chanyeolliee , Innocent Vee , Sparkbyunb, MeAsCBHS, veraparkhyun , Tiara696 , Yana Sehun, lee da rii , dytdyt , Riinnchan, yuanitadian , Poppy20, byunlovely, ByunSoo614 , channiebaek, socloverqua, dwi yuliantipcy , Hunnieh , Flowerinyou, Shengmin137, byun minyoung, derpwhiteboy , bejigurl , Retyass, Anuchanyeoltegan, Chanchan , Aisyah6104, TanClouds, Yeolliebee , bbhyn92 , Dsianz610494, AdisKMH, Byunsilb, ChaNeul , blankyoss , zahrazhafira335, Ray Umyeong , gajah cantik, LightPhoenix614 , baekachu, Jusniati EXO-L, dayahbyun, PureLight26, Incandescence7 , EvieBeeL , selepy, Loey761, YvkariKim, Markeu Noona , dianarositadewi4 , daebaektaeluv , luv110412, Sparkbyunb , khakikira, vryeol , minami Kz, BananaOhbanana, TobenMongryong , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, AlexandraLexa, istiqomahpark01, RatedMLovers614 , Nimas736 , sehunluhan0905, pongpongi , YuRhachan, baekbygirl, 270492 , Keiko Yummina , ChanBaekGAY , bblossom614 , elisabethlaurenti12399 , babymaghfiroh, Elputry , jeyjong , meliarisky7, B , stirhma, Whitetan, bbysmurf , Marshamallow614 , MadeDyahD, jakun nya baek , urib61, yousee, SMLming, vhyo3107 , eito8, sintaexolsinta1, daeri2124, phikhachu, alietha doll, chanbaek , PRISNA CHO, BaekHill , isnadhia, fitri azaly , aeriaa, korocbhs6104 , inchan88 ,Sobyeoool , Hyo luv ChanBaek , metroxylon, yellowfishh14, yun minyoung, Marsmallow , ,hulas99, Baby Loey, Nurul Qamariahsyarif, handahunkai** **, ChanBaek3769** **, dan All Guest**

Terima kasih review dichapter kemarin, mohon review lagi

Sarangaaaaaaheeeeee

Annnyeeeeooooooooooong


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : ChanBaek *Chanyeol ( 31 Years Old) / *Baekhyun ( 16 Years Old)

Other Cast : Yonghwa, Heechul, HunHan, Sooyoung (SNSD), Je Ni

Disclaimer : Cerita ini, murni milik Gloomy Rosemary

.

.

.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter,,,**

"Ahjus—

Tapi terlambat, Pria itu... tak lagi bisa menahan hasratnya. terlihat Chanyeol menghentak penisnya dalam sekali hentak, hingga membuat Baekhyun terhempas kembali keranjang dengan tubuh melengkung hebat.

"A—AAHHTTTT!"

.

* * *

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves (Season 2)**

 **YAOI**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

"A—Ahhnn"

Sebelah tangan yang semula meremas kepala ranjang itu, kini mulai terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya.

Menikmati bagaimana tubuhnya menggigil hebat kala ribuan benih panas itu, kembali mengisi rongga perutnya.

"Tetaplah terjaga.." desah Chanyeol, kembali menghentak tubuh kecil itu.

Bahkan mulai menyimpul seringai melihat pendamping mungilnya kembali menengadah dan merintih lemah di bawahnya.

"Ah... Ghh~ AH!"

Baekhyun mendadak terlonjak, begitu pinggulnya setengah di angkat, lalu Pria itu benar benar melesakkan seluruh penisnya terlalu dalam.

"AH! Haahhhh! Ah-jussh~

"Hn..." Chanyeol kembali menyeringai, merasa puas melihat... Baekhyun semakin payah, mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Tak menyisakan sedikitpun sekat... Bahkan cairan setubuh itu benar-benar membuat lengket selangkang bocah yang kini terkapar di bawahnya.

"AH-JJUSSHII...NNN!" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, bahkan berulangkali meremas kepalanya sendiri. Berharap pria itu lekas menarik miliknya keluar.

Tapi seakan memang tengah menggodanya, pria itu lebih memilih memijit perut bawahnya, mencari cari di mana penis itu menyedak rongga tubuhnya

"Hks! An—dwaehh..." Baekhyun menggelinjang, menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya meski nyatanya tubuh itu berulang kali menyentak klimaksnya sendiri.

"Sebanyak mungkin..." Pria kekar itu kembali mendesah sambil menggigiti telinga Baekhyun.

"Sebanyak mungkin.. Hhh, aku ingin memenuhi rahimmu.." bisiknya kian terengah, sesekali pula ia menengadah mendesis nikmat .. Begitu sperma miliknya kembali menyeruak.

"AAHHHH!"

Tak peduli bocah di bawahnya menjerit keras dengan tubuh melengkung hebat. Dan terakhir,Baekhyun hanya rasakan semuanya memutih seiring dengan betapa ringan tubuhnya terhempas di ranjang.

.

.

"Sshhhh—Baekh"

.

.

.

* * *

.

Perlahan mentari mulai terbias redup dari balik dahan pepohonan, semestinya pagi itu menjadi pagi yang tenang untuknya… selepas semalam Ia menghabiskanhasrat bercinta nya , menyetubuhi permaisuri kecilnya..

Tapi… semua sepertinya terlalu kontras…

Apa yang bisa Ia harapkan di pagi ini, jika tangisan Deokjun dan jeritan permaisuri kecilnya terlanjur membuat gema dalam istana megahnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Lagi, bocah itu kembali menghentak kaki, sesekali berkacak pinggang demi menghardik seorang tabib yang datang, membawa senampan penuh dengan racikan herbal.

Sementara Tabib paruh baya itu hanya menghela nafas berat, tak tau lagi bagaimana untuk membujuk Baekhyun.. sedang ini menjadi tugasnya memastikan masa pemulihan rahim permaisuri kecil itu.

"PERGI!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak sambil melempari Tabib itu dengan selimut dan bantal.

Tak peduli jika jeritan melengking itu sebenarnya, membuat Deokjun terusik dan menangis keras

"WAAAAA!"

"Sssh... sshh, ah! bagaimana ini" Bisik Sooyoung .. terlihat panik menenangkan Deokjun dalam rengkuhannya.

"Biar aku membawanya, berikan padaku" Ujar Dayang yang lain - Je Ni

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Tapi alih-alih menenang dalam rengkuhan Je Ni, bayi itu semakin histeris menjerit untuk menangis.

Membuat Seorang Pria Agung yang tengah bersidekap itu, mulai memijit pelipis pening.

Lalu Ia putuskan mengambil langkah untuk mendekati pembuat kekacauan yang sebenarnya di sini.

.

.

"Yang Mulia harus meminumnya, ini demi pemulihan Yang Mulia Baek—

Tabib itu lekas terdiam, begitu melihat Chanyeol datang mendekati Baekhyun... menahan lengan anak itu dari belakang.

"A—ahjjussi! Usir Tabib Shin dari sini... aku benci semua air bodoh yang di bawanya itu!" Rengek Baekhyun, begitu sadar... Chanyeol merengkuh dirinya, dan membuatnya bersandar dalam pangkuan Pria itu.

"Tabib Shin selalu memaksa Baekhyun, usir Tabib Shi—

"Cepat minumkan ramuannya" Tegas Chanyeol, masih menahan tubuh Baekhyun.. bahkan membuat Baekhyun rebah tak berkutik dalam rengkuhannya.

Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, berulang kali menatap Chanyeol tajam tak berharap Pria itu berpihak pada Tabib tua di depannya .

"A—Ahjjussi?" Panik Baekhyun berusaha bangkit, ini bukan inginnya... bahkan ini bukan yang terpikir olehnya, tidakkah Chanyeol selalu mendengarnya? memberi apapun yang diminta olehnya.

Tapi ini benar benar tak biasa...

"Aghh—" Baekhyun mendadak berjengit, begitu Pria itu menekan paksa dagunya. "Ahhhh!"

"Shin!" Panggil Chanyeol kemudian, membuat Tabib Shin begitu tergesa demi mendekatinya, mengabaikan bocah yang semakin meronta panik dalam dekapan Raja Silla itu.

.

"Aghmph!" Baekhyun mencakar – cakar tangan Chanyeol, begitu Dua Pria dewasa itu benar-benar memaksanya menegak semua ramuan pahit itu. "Ah—jussimpfth!"

Chanyeol hanya berdecak pelan, melihat anak itu nyaris tersedak karena melawan... bahkan terlihat... air mata mulai merembas dari sudut mata kecilnya.

"Telan.." Bisik Chanyeol, sembari mendekati wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, tak ingin mendengar apapun selain mencakar dan meronta ingin melepaskan diri. "Aghmphh!"

"Baekhyun... kau tau ini untuk kebaikanmu" Tegas Chanyeol lagi.

Tapi yang terlihat, bocah itu semakin terbatuk payah... karena teralu banyak melawan, hingga semua ramuan yang sempat tertelan... kembali keluar percuma.

"Uhk! Ngh!" Baekhyun mengerang, mengusap kasar kedua matanya... sementara tubuhnya kembali di bawa terduduk.

"Maafkan hamba.. Yang Mulia" Tabib Shin terlihat panik, menyeka leher dan pakaian Bakehyun yang terlihat basah akibat ramuan yang tumpah.

"Tak apa Shin, ambilkan ramuan yang baru" Titah Chanyeol kemudian.

Tapi—

"AHJJUSSI!" Baekhyun yang semula terengah, mendadak bangkit dan berteriak keras. "Mengapa Ahjjusi memaksa?! Baekhyun tak menyukai Ahjjusi yang seperti ini!"

"..." Pria itu lantas terdiam, memandang anak itu tanpa terbaca raut apapun darinya. hingga sepersekian detik berikutnya, Raja Silla itu memberi isyarat pada Tabib dan beberapa dayang yang membawa Deokjun untuk keluar dari kamar besarnya.

Menyisakan dirinya dengan sosok mungil yang kini berdiri dengan tangan terkepal... membelakanginya.

.

.

"Kau harus meminumnya.."

"Aku tak menyukainya!"

"Tubuhmu masih membutuhkan ramuan itu"

"..." Bocah itu memilih diam, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Baekhyun.." Panggilnya

Selimut di tarik, dan Bakehyun bersembunyi di dalamnya. "Benci Ahjjusi!"

Hanya pekikkan kecil itu yang sempat di dengar olehnya. Membuatnya kembali menghela nafas berat. Ia memang memiliki kuasa tertinggi di sini, tapi ... tak tau sebabnya, Ia hanya merasa lemah jika harus menentang bocah yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu.

.

Lama ... Ia memandangi punggung sempit itu,sempat terlintas sesal dalam dirinya. Mungkinkah dirinya yang terlalu memanjakan Baekhyun dengan cara yang salah, hingga anak itu tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang angkuh seperti ini.

"Kau masih tak ingin bicara denganku?" Chanyeol mulai membuka suara

"..." Tak ada jawaban, selain selimut yang ditarik ... benar-benar menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

"Setidaknya, gantilah pakaianmu"

"..."

Kembali tak mendapat jawaban, Pria itu tak ingin memaksa lebih... atau Baekhyun benar-benar akan mengunci diri dalam sikap keras kepala itu.

"Temui aku setelah kau merasa tenang" Ia beralih membawa langkahnya pergi, membiarkan bocah itu puas melampiaskan kesalnya.. seorang diri di dalam kamar megah itu.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun meremas kuat selimutnya, sadari langkah suaminya yang mulai menjauh dan membiarkan dirinya seorang diri di sini. Baekhyun benci.. dibiarkan sendiri seperti ini,sementara Ia benar-benar berharap Pria itu membujuk dan memberi perhatian lebih untuknya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Lebih dari 2 bulan ini, kau selalu membawa ramuan itu untuknya... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kedua obsidian itu mulai menatap tak tentu, tersirat .. Jika Ia benar-benar merasa cemas kali ini.

Rasanya ini terlalu lama.. Paska, Baekhyun melahirkan Deokjun. Tapi.. Tabib itu masih saja membawakan ramuan khusus, demi alasan pemulihan rahim anak itu.

Sang Tabib mulai menundukkan kepala, terlihat sungkan bahkan gugup untuk sekedar membuka suara.

"ah t-tentang itu—

"Katakan saja" sergah Chanyeol, semakin tak sabar… terlebih ini berhubungan dengan kondisi Baekhyun. "Mengapa pemulihannya harus selama itu?"

"S-Sejujurnya, Rahim Yang Mulia Baekhyun a-akan sulit untuk diuplihkan lukanya—

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Chanyeol mendadak bangkit berdiri.

"A-Ah ye.. yang Mulia, mak-maksud hamba. Selepas melahirkan.. Semestinya rahim itu lekas pulih dengan ramuan yang kami berikan. Tapi-

Tabib itu beralih memandang Chanyeol ragu, bahkan terlihat takut karena ini berhubungan dengan privasi sang Raja

"kami selalu menemukan, luka rahim itu kembali terbuka.. Y-Yang Mulia" ungkap tabib itu tak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut, dan berharap Chanyeol mengerti apa sebabnya.

"Tak mungkin itu terjadi, aku selalu menjaga Baekhyun. Bahkan anak itu sama sekali tak ku izinkan melangkah keluar dari istana ini"

Sang tabib kembali menunduk, "B-Benar Yang Mulia… tapi.. Ta-tapi—

"Tapi apa Shin?"

"L-Luka itu karena guncangan p-pada rahimnya, yang membuat pemulihan itu berjalan lama.. D-dan membuat Yang Mulia Baekhyun kerap mengeluh sakit"

Chanyeol terdiam… menelisik maksud dari Tabib yang kini gemetar di hadapannya.

"karena menyetubuhi anak itu?" ujar Chanyeol .

Tabib paruh baya itu lekas berjengit sungkan, bahkan seperti tak sanggup untuk menjawab. Sekali lagi ini berhubungan dengan privasi sang Raja… terlebih menyangkut hasrat tubuh penguasa Sillla itu.

Hingga terdengar hela nafas dari penguasa Silla itu.

"Jika ini memang datang dari kesalahanku, aku akan berhenti menyentuh—

"Ah! Y-Yang Mulia m-masih bisa melakukan hubungan intim itu, ha-hanya saja b-beri jeda hingga tubuh Yang Mulia Baekhyun pulih, hamba hanya-

"aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan" sergah Chanyeol setelahnya, membungkam telak tabib paruh baya itu.

Masih merasa sungkan, atau lebihnya Ia benar-benar riskan menyampaikan perihal semacam ini pada Raja nya.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan, hingga tubuh istriku pulih?"

"H-hingga tubuhnya pulih?" gumam tabib, lebih untuk bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin sekitar, 6 atau 8 bulan…" gumam tabib itu lagi, masih bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"8 bulan?" tegas Chanyeol

Kembali membuat tabib itu terkesiap, karna tak bermaksud bicara demikian dengan Sang Raja.

"Ah..Y-Yang Mulia—

"Baiklah… aku tak akan menyentuhnya, hingga Baekhyun benar-benar pulih" Pria kekar itu sedikit menyimpul senyum, seakan mencoba untuk berbesar hati.

"Y-Yang Mulia… masih bisa menyentuhnya, dalam sepekan satu—

"Tidak.." Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari duduknya,

"Jika itu demi kebaikan Baekhyun " lanjut nya seraya memandangi bunga soba yang tertata di sebuah guci giok.

Kembali mengingat… bagaimana Baekhyun mungilnya selalu antusias memetik.. Dan menghirup ranum, bunga perdu itu. Terlalu manis… terlalu menggemaskan tentu bagaimana mungkin Ia melihat anak itu merintih kesakitan karna hasratnya

"Tapi Yang Mulia—

"Kembalilah Shin.. Bawa ramuan yang belum sempat terminum olehnya" titah Chanyeol kemudian, membuat pria paruh baya itu lekas memohon diri.. Menjadikan titah mutlak itu sebagai harga mati untuknya.

"Baik… Yang Mulia Raja"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Anda bisa memulainya Menteri Han" Sehun mulai membelah suasana gaduh kala itu, membuat beberapa menteri dan petinggi kerajaan bersiap diri, memberi penghormatan pada sang Raja.

"Yang Mulia... kami telah membuka jalur perdagangan barat. Semua saudagar China menyambut baik akan hal ini, bahkan Petani Silla pun ..."

Menteri itu benar-benar melugaskan semuanya di sini, Ia memang banyak bicara namun tak satupun menteri yang lain bernyali mencela, karena memang Chanyeol memberinya sekat lebih untunya berbicara di sini, bahkan terlihat... Raja Silla itu, mendengar penjelasan darinya dengan seksama.

.

.

"Bagus.." Satu kata yang terucap dari Pria muda itu. "Kau benar-benar melakukannya untuk Rakyat Silla.. Menteri Han" Sambungnya lagi, membuka kedua mata yang sebelumnya terpejam.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Ia dibuat terkejut begitu melihat ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka... dan melihat Baekhyun berlarian di luar.

"Ah... ye, sungguh penghormatan untuk Yang Mulia Raja" Ujar sang Menteri.

Tak sadar dengan pandangan Raja Silla yang mulai tak fokus.

Bahkan sesekali terlihat, Raja itu bangkit dari duduknya demi melihat... Baekhyun tak melakukan suatu yang ceroboh di luar sana.

"Yang Mulia?" Salah seorang menteri, melihat Chanyeol cemas.

"Tapi—Kau" Chanyeol mencoba bicara pada sang menteri, namun melihat Baekhyun yang mulai memanjat sebuah pohon membuatnya kembali terbelalak.

"Nde... Yang Mulia?" sang Menteri masih menunggu titah darinya.

"Jangan memanjat!" Pekik Chanyeol tiba-tiba

"M-memanjat?" Para Menteri saling berpandangan, tak mengerti. suasana di antara para petinggi kerajaan pun mendadak riuh.

"Yang Mulia... adakah suatu kehendak dari Yang Mulia untuk—

"Turun!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi, dengan tangan terkepal. teralu cemas melihat Baekhyun tetap antusias memanjat Pohon kenari di luar sana.

membuat Menteri itu terhenyak, bahkan mulai bingung melihat dirinya sendiri yang memang menaiki altar itu. Mungkinkah sang Raja menginginkannya turun menjauh? hingga Ia tergopoh.. untuk turun secepat yang Ia bisa. "B-Baik Yang Mulia... mohon maafkan kelancangan hamba.

Sehun yang mulai merasakan sikap tak biasa Raja Silla itu, beralih mendekat dan menyentuh bahu bidangnya. "Hyung.." Panggilnya.

tapi alih-alih menyadari situasi , Pria itu memilih beranjak bangkit berdiri. "Sampaikan pada Menteri itu, jangan lengah membiarkan semua saudagar itu leluasa memijakkan kaki di Silla, bagaimanapun mereka tetaplah pendatang asing" Ujarnya pada Sehun, lalu benar-benar berlari keluar... sebelum apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi.

"Y—Yang Muliaaa" Panggil semua menteri itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"K-kau melihatnya?" Sooyoung terlihat berlari panik, mengguncang lengan pelayan yang kala itu tengah membersihkan halaman istana. "Kau melihatnya? ah! Di mana Dia sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu? melihat apa hah?"

"B—Baekhyun! ... a-aku tak menemukannya di kamarnya. Apa kalian melihatnya? bagaimana ini... aku sudah berlari hampir mengelilingi paviliun ini, tapi aku tak melihatnya di manapun"

"Y-Yang Mulia Baekhyun hilang?" salah seorang Pelayan pria turut terkejut.

"Bagaimana j-jika seseorang menculiknya" dayang muda itu hampir menangis

"Mengapa kau selengah itu? seharusnya kau menjaganya"

.

.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan sebenarnya?"

Hingga Ibu Suri tiba-tiba datang, diikuti beberapa dayang di belakangnya. Membuat Sooyoung dan para pelayan itu diam seketika

"Jangan membuat cucu manisku terusik dengan suara gaduh kalian" Decak Heechul, sembari menimang Deokjun. Sesekali menciumi pipi bulatnya, hingga membuat bayi kecil itu menggerakkan jemari mungilnya.

"Lihat betapa menggemaskannya cucuku ini" Riang Heechul kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, masih antusias menciumi pipi bulat itu. "Ah.. dia mencari Ibunya, baiklah... aku akan membawamu bertemu dengannya sayang"

"Y—Yang Mulia Baekhyun ... t-tidak di kamarnya" Gagap Sooyoung.

"Tidak di kamarnya?" Heechul lekas memutar tubuh, dan menatapnya curiga. "Kemana perginya menantuku? Apa Dia bersama suaminya? ah! mungkin mereka di istana utama. Baiklah Deokjun... chaa pergi menemui Ayahmu sa—

"Y-Yang Mulia Raja te—tengah mengadakan pertemuan d-dengan pe-petinggi kerajaan" Sambung pelayan yang lain, semakin tergagap. Takut jika Ibu Suri itu murka.. jika mengetahui Baekhyun menghilang.

"Ah! benar... bukankah ini hari, semua menteri itu datang" Gumam Heechul sambil menutupi mata Deeokjun dengan punggung tangannya, demi menghalau silau.

"Lalu... kemana perginya Baekhyun?" Lanjut Heechul lagi, Ia memang membawa langkahnya kemari bersama cucu kecilnya, tentunya untuk menemui bocah manis itu.

"M—Mohon a-ampun Yang Mulia Ibu S—suri. Kami—

 **"Turun dari sana!"**

Hingga tiba-tiba saja suara sang raja mendadak menyita perhatian.

Dan di sanalah Raja Silla itu, menengadah ke atas.. berteriak panik pada seorang di atas pohon kenari.

"Astaga! Baekhyun!" Pekik Sooyoung spontan, begitu melihat bocah yang sedari tadi di carinya... rupanya berada di atas pohon. "Ah! Ya Tuhaan bagaimana bisa anak itu di sana" Paniknya memegangi kepala sambil berlari mendekati pohon kenari itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tak mendengarku? Turun dari sana!" Pria itu semakin kebas, berkalipun Ia mencoba menyentak marah... tapi yang terlihat Baekhyun semakin keras kepala, memanjat dahan yang paling tinggi.

"Ahjjussi... burung itu hampir terjatuh" Gumam Baekhyun, sesekali berjinjit demi menggapai sarang burung yang mulai oleng di hempas angin.

"Biarkan pelayan yang mengambilnya! Cepat turun!"

"Ham—pir" Ia kembali berjinjit, hanya berpegang pada satu dahan kecil di sisinya. Tapi satu senyum mulai terulas dari bibir kecilnya, begitu ujung jarnya menyentuh sarang burung itu.

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Se—bentar Ahjjussi!"

"Turun! atau aku benar-benar marah padamu!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak geram, semakin takut anak itu terjatuh dari sana.

"D—dengarkan Yang Mulia Raja ku mohon. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana ... Berbahaya, turunlah" Seru Sooyoung, sambil membuka kedua tangan. Seakan ingin menangkap anak itu.

"Cepat naik ke atas dan bawa turun Baekhyun!" Titah Chanyeol begitu para pengawal datang menghampiri.

Tanpa menunggu titah yang lain, para pengawal itu benar-benar memanjat naik ke atas pohon. bahkan beberapa di antaranya bersiap di bawah... mengantisipasi jika Baekhyun benar-benar terjatuh.

.

.

.

"Mari Yang Mulia.." Seorang pengawal, tampak mengulurkan tangan demi meraih tubuh Baekhyun.  
Tapi yang terlihat—

"AHHH! Pergi kalian!" Jerit Baekhyun seraya mendorong-dorong wajah pengawal.

"Y-Yang Muliaa"

"Siapa yang memintamu kemari!" gertak Baekhyun tak suka. Masih berusaha menggapai sarang burung di atasnya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia—

"PERGIII!" Teriakan bocah itu semakin melengking, bahkan menggunakan ranting untuk memukul kepala pengawal itu.

"PERGI! PERGIIII! AKU TAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAH—

Angin musim dingin mendadak berhembus kencang, membuat pohon kenari itu turut bergoyang.

Sempat terlihat beberapa pengawal itu memeluk erat dahan yang ada, tapi naas...

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya tak berpegang pada apapun, lantas kehilangan keseimbangan. raut ceria itu pun berangsur pasi begitu kakinya tergelincir... jatuh dari dahan teratas. "A—AHHH!"

"Y—Yang Muliaaa"

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, melihat tubuh mungil itu benar-benar terlempar dari atas.

Tinggi pohon itu bukan main lagi, terlebih.. Baekhyun memanjat dahan tertinggi dari pohon itu. Semua mendadak buntu untuknya, terlalu kebas untuk berpikir jauh dan hanya membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti nalurinya sendiri.

 **'BRUGH'**

tubuh kecilnya berhasil di tangkap, namun karna kuatnya hempasan dari atas... membuat keduanya terpelanting dan jatuh. beruntung, Pria itu masih sanggup memeluknya... hingga kepala Baekhyun terlindung dari benturan batu.

"Ah! Yang Mulia Baekhyun!" Para dayang berhamburan demi mendekati Baekhyun dan seorang Pria yang menangkapnya.

"T—Tuan Sehun... anda baik-baik saja?" Ujar Dayang yang lain, seraya membantu Sehun untuk mendudukkan diri.

.

.

Nafasnya nyaris terhenti. sadari jantung itu benar-benar berdegup gila... melihat Baekhyun terjatuh dari tempat setinggi itu, meski sebenarnya seseorang berhasil menyelamatkan permaisuri kecilnya.

Ia yang terengah kalut kala itu, beralih berlari mendekat... demi merengkuh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Chanyeol, begitu mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun dari rengkuhan Sehun. tapi anak itu hanya terpejam... seakan memang kehilangan sadarnya.

"Baekhyun!" Panggilnya lagi, seraya mengguncang tubuh anak itu. "Baekhyun buka matamu!"

,

.

Hingga seorang tabib datang bersama Heechul yang berlari panik mendekat.

"Yang Mulia Baekhyun... Pingsan" Ujar Tabib itu, begitu memastikan denyut nadi Baekhyun

"Apa? Mungkinkah ini parah? Apa istriku mengalami luka dalam?"

"Hamba mohon, untuk Yang Mulia Raja tenang. Kuatnya hempasan... mungkin membuatnya terlalu terkejut dan tak sadarkan diri, tak ada luka serius yang berakibat fatal pada tubuhnya. Beruntung kepalanya tak terbentur apapun" Lugas Tabib itu, sembari sedikit mengangkat kepala Baekhyun... hingga bocah itu bernafas lebih tenang dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Kau berkata sesungguhnya Shin?" Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh kecil itu, sesekali mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. sadari dirinya nyaris setengah gila... takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada bocah itu.

"Bawa Baekhyun ke dalam... udara di sini sangat dingin Chanyeol~ah" Ucap Heechul seraya mendekap Deokjun yang mulai terlelap.

Raja Silla itu menghela nafas pelan, sejenak memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terpejam.. lalu mengangkatnya dalam sekali gerakan. Semua ini tak harus terjadi, jika anak itu tak berlaku keras kepala seperti ini.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. merutuk diri.. jika semua memang salahnya

Karena Ia yang terlalu memanjakannya di sini...

"Ku mohon... jangan membahayakan dirimu lagi"

.

.

.

Selepas Sang Raja dan Ibu Suri itu beranjak pergi,

seorang Pria yang sedari tadi terduduk itu mulai beralih bangkit. Namun Ia mendadak mendesis lirih.

"Tuan... anda baik-baik saja?" Salah seorang tabib yang mendengarnya mendekatinya, lalu terbelalak lebar melihat sebelah tangan Sehun tampak berdarah. "Tuan... anda terluka"

Sehun berdecak. "Tak apa... hanya luka ringan"

"Tapi Tuan—

"Oh! kau di sini rupanya!" Tiba-tiba seseorang berseru keras, berlari tergesa lalu memeluk lengan Sehun. "Aku hampir seharian mengelilingi istana hanya untuk mencari—

"Ah!" tapi, Sehun mendadak memekik kesakitan.

"W—waeyo?" membuat namja cantik itu melepas rangkulan tangannya."Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Paniknya begitu melihat tangan Sehun, Ia mencoba menyentuhnya tapi...

"Ssh!"

Pria itu kembali mendesis kesakitan, bahkan Ia hanya sekedar menyentuhnya saja. "Kau terluka?"

"ini hanya luka ringan" Sehun mencoba menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Sepertinya tangan Tuan mendapat cidera serius" sergah Tabib yang sedari tadi menunggunya

"Apa?! Kau benar-benar terluka?" Namja bernama Luhan itu, semakin menatap tajam.

"Tsk... bukankah sudah kukatakan, ini hanya luka ringan"

"Tuan... benturan itu sepertinya mengakibatkan retakan, sebaiknya kami memeriksanya lebih dalam, semoga Tuan tak mengalami patah tulang" Imbuh tabib itu, masih menelisik luka di tangan Sehun.

"P—patah? mengapa kau hanya diam saja! obati tangannya cepat!"

"N—nde, mari Tuan.." Gagap Tabib itu seraya mempersilakan Sehun untuk lekas melangkah masuk ke dalam istana.

.

.

.

.

* * *

bias mentari perlahan surut... tenggelam di balik awan tebal di atas sana, tak terlihat jika senja sebenarnya hampir menjelang. Tampaknya musim dingin kala itu benar-benar datang terlalu cepat, bahkan samar terlihat butiran salju mulai menciptakan rintik lembut di luar istana.

Semestinya pemandangan di luar.. membuat siapapun merasa tenang.

tapi tidak untuk Pria yang kini duduk di tepian ranjang, menunggu sosok mungil itu lekas membuka kedua matanya.

"Ibu membawakanmu teh krisan" Seorang wanita melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Meletakkan teh itu di meja sebelum akhirnya mendekati Deokjun yang masih terjaga di sisi Baekhyun.

"Ahhh... mengapa belum tidur eummm?" gumam Heechul seraya memainkan jemari kecil Deokjun. "Putramu benar-benar seperti dirimu" Wanita itu semakin antusias memandangi mata bulat Deokjun, hingga samar terdengar celoteh kecil dari bayi yang kini berusia hampir 4 bulan.

"..."

Tapi rupanya, Raja Silla itu memilih untuk diam. Masih bertahan memandangi wajah Baekhyun.. sambil menggenggam tangan kecil bocah itu.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan sebenarnya? Tabib mengatakan tak ada luka serius pada Baekhyun... Dia hanya tertidur karna ramuan pe—

"Ibu.." Sergah Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Membuat Heechul lekas menatapnya. Merasa... cara bicara Pria itu tak biasa.

"Semua ini karena diriku yang terlalu memanjakannya, bukan?"

Heechul mengernyit. Tapi tetap menunggu hingga Pria itu mengusaikan maksud hatinya.

"Bagaimana bisa baekhyun masih bersikap kekanakan seperti ini? Bahkan membahayakan dirinya sendiri"

Ibu Suri itu mulai menghela nafas pelan. "Chanyeol~ah... kau tau benar, Baekhyun memang masih terlalu dini untuk bersikap dewasa. Dia terlalu muda untuk memaha—

"Tapi Baekhyun sudah memiliki seorang Putra. Kami memiliki Deokjun. Bagaimana Dia bisa menjaga Deokjun jika sikapnya sampai saat ini masih seperti ini?"

Heechul terdiam, mendengar nada bicara itu semakin meninggi. samar.. Ia mulai sadari, Pria muda itu sepertinya mulai merasa jengah di sini.

"Tak seharusnya aku memanjakannya. Baekhyun harus tau.. tanggung jawabnya di sini. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi... Dia memiliki Deokjun"

Perlahan, Heechul mencoba beranjak lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol.. bermaksud menenangkannya. "Ibu hanya mengingatkanmu... jika Baekhyun terlalu belia" Ujarnya sambil memandang teduh, Baekhyun yang masih terpejam.

"Benar... ini memang waktunya Baekhyun bersikap dewasa. Tapi Ibu mohon.. jangan mendadak terlalu keras padanya, lakukan secara perlahan untuk membuatnya mengerti" Lanjutnya kemudian

Membuat Pria itu hanya menghela nafas berat. Bukannya tak menyukai sikap kekanakan itu... Ia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun membahayakan dirinya sendiri, atau bahkan membahayakan Deokjun nantinya.

"Cha... biar Deokjun tidur bersama Ibu malam ini, jaga istrimu hingga Dia siuman" Ujar Heechul, sebelum akhirnya mengambil Deokjun.. lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar penuh dengan aroma therapi yang menenangkan itu.

.

.

"Berhenti... membuatku merasa cemas seperti ini" Bisiknya lirih, sembari mencium lama... punggung tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi.. mungkin mulai menjelang, tapi sekali lagi... awan tebal di atas sana kembali menyamarkan kilau hangatnya, dan menggantinya dengan rintik salju yang sepertinya mulai turun lebat.

Hingga hawa dingin yang merasuk ke dalam istana, mengusik lelap seorang namja mungil di balik tirai sutera itu.

"Uh.." Sesekali Ia mencoba mengerjap,

Sedikit pening, begitu Ia mencoba membuka mata... tapi menghirup aroma tubuh yang dikenalnya, bahkan rasakan betapa nyaman dirinya meringkuk dalam dekapan hangat itu. Membuatnya tau...

Chanyeol tengah memeluknya saat ini.

Ia memaksa membuka lebar mata kecilnya, dan benar saja... Pria itu kini terlelap sambil merengkuh dirinya.

"Ahjjussi..." Panggilnya lirih.

"..." Tak ada sahutan, selain dengkuran lirih dari pria kekar itu.

Membuat Baekhyun terkikik kecil, sambil memandangi wajah tegas itu. lama Ia menatapnya, hingga jemari mungil itu terangkat untuk meraba wajah Chanyeol.

"Ah—jjussi.." Bocah itu kembali memanggil, tapi kali ini Ia hanya berbisik sambil mendekati bibir Chanyeol.

Sejenak kembali menatap bibir tebal itu, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menempelkan bibir kecilnya di sana. "Bangun... Ahjjussi" Bisiknya usai mencium Chanyeol

"..."

Tapi Chanyeol tetap terlelap pulas, membujuknya untuk kembali mencium Raja Silla itu

 **'Chupp'**

Bahkan, Baekhyun mulai berani menyesap bibir bawah pria itu, melakukan hal sama persis yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Mmhh..." Hingga samar... terdengar lenguhan Pria itu.

Membuat namja kecil itu semakin bersemangat mengecup bibir Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

Lalu tak berselang lama setelahnya, Pria itu benar-benar terbangun.

"Mpffh—Baekhyumhh" Gumamnya, masih membiarkan bocah manis itu menikmati kecupan paginya.

.

.

.

"Saranghae... Ahjjussi"

Mungkin benar... paras anak itu terlihat sayu, bahkan terlalalu pasi. tapi entah mengapa... kalimat ringan yang terucap dari bibir kecilnya, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat mempesona pagi ini.

Membuatnya lupa... hal gila macam apa, yang sempat dilakukan Permaisuri kecilnya kemarin.

"Kau menggodaku .. hn?" desah Chanyeol, seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke atas tubuhnya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil, membiarkan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya hingga bersandar nyaman di atas dada bidang itu. "Ahjjussi tidak menjawabnya?" Gumamnya kemudian, sambil memainkan rahang Chanyeol.

"Hn?"

"Saranghae... Ahjjussi" Bisik Baekhyun lagi, terlalu lirih... namun masih terdengar jelas olehnya.

Lalu perlahan Baekhyun sadari, Pria itu mulai mengangkat kepala demi mengikis jarak. "Aku lebih mencintaimu" Bisiknya, sebelum Pria itu memagut bibirnya... dan memberinya lumatan lembut.

.

.

Terlalu lembut... terlalu membuai..

Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata nyaman, hingga tak sadar... lidah basah itu mulai menyeruak ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nghhm~"

Baekhyun meremas surai hitam Raja Silla itu, lampiaskan sentuhan penuh jerat... berasa benar-benar menggelitik perutnya

.

.

 **'Chupp'**

Hingga Kecupan di sudut bibirnya, menjadi pungkas dari pagutan mesra itu.

Baekhyun terengah, bahkan mulai payah mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menyeka sisa saliva di sudut bibir anak itu.

"Mengapa kau mendadak bersikap seperti ini hn?" Gumamnya sembari memainkan jemari kecil dalam genggamannya. ini benar-benar menggemaskan untuknya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, tapi setelahnya kembali menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Pria itu. "Waeyo? Ahjjusi tidak suka?"

Chanyeol berdecak lirih. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya"

"Bersikaplah kekanakan seperti ini hanya saat kau berdua denganku" Bisiknya kemudian, membuat Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepala dan mengerjap padanya.

"Tapi ku mohon, bersikaplah dewasa saat kau tak bersamaku" Lanjutnya lagi, sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun

"Dewasa?" Ulang Baekhyun mencoba bertanya.

"Hn.. terutama saat kau bersama Deokjun. Karena kau harus menjaganya"

"..."Baekhyun terdiam, menimang ucapan pria yang kini bertahta sebagai suaminya itu.

Sadari, namja kecil itu hanya diam dengan mata mengerjap. Lekas membuat Chanyeol bangkit dan bersandar di kepala ranjang, tentunya masih dengan Baekhyun yang menggelayut di dadanya.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan ini?"

"Tapi dayang dan Ibu sudah menjaga Deokjun" Celoteh bocah itu, sambil mengerucutkan bibir

"..." Raja Silla itu memandangnya heran. Apa maksudnya itu? tak mungkin bukan jika Baekhyun tak menyadari dirinya kini telah memiliki seorang putra yang harus dijaganya?

"Ya tentu saja, semua di istana ini menjaga Deokjun dan dirimu tentunya. Tapi kau Ibunya... kau yang seharusnya lebih menyayanginya, Baekhyun~ah" Lugasnya lagi, berharap Baekhyun kecilnya yang polos itu lekas mengerti maksud hatinya di sini

"Baekhyun menyayangi Deokjun ... mengapa Ahjjusi bicara seperti itu" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan dada Chanyeol

Pria itu kembali membelai kepala Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas pelan. "Aku hanya mengingatkanmu akan tanggung jawabmu.."

"Uhum.." Gumam Anak itu sambil melingkarkan lengan rampingnya di perut Chanyeol.

"Dan jangan ulangi apa yang kau lakukan kemarin... mengerti?"

Baekhyun mendadak mendelik tak suka. "Anak burung itu hampir jatuh ... Ahjjussi!"

"Tapi kau membahayakan dirimu, bahkan kau benar-benar terjatuh karenanya"

"Jika semua pengawal menyebalkan itu tidak mengganggu, pasti—

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mulai menatap tajam.

"Tapi Baekhyun baik- baik saja,lihat.." Bocah itu mulai menggerakan kedua tangannya, lalu bangkit berdiri dan melompat-lompat di ranjang.

Chanyeol berdecak, lalu menarik tubuh anak itu untuk kembali berbaring. tak berharap Baekhyun yang baru saja siuman itu, kembali merasa pening akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Sehun terluka karenamu.." Tegas Chanyeol kemudian.

Membuat Baekhyun berjengit. "S—sehun Ahjjussi?"

"Sebelah tangannya benar-benar terluka, karena menangkapmu" Lanjutnya lagi. Tak bermaksud menumpukan kesalahan apapun di sini, Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun merasa menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban, selain wajah tertunduk.

"Dan aku hampir gila... melihatmu jatuh seperti itu" Chanyeol beralih memeluk tubuh kecil itu, menyembunyikannya dalam dekapannya... hingga bocah itu benar-benar tak terlihat.

"..."

.

.

* * *

Semua memang mengalir begitu tenang untuknya,hingga lima hari benar-benar terlampaui.

Bahkan rasanya harinya semakin merekah... dengan menimang Putra kecilnya, dan Baekhyun di sisinya tentunya.

"Kau tak ingin mencoba menimangnya?" Tawar Chanyeol, pada bocah yang sedari tadi memangku wajah di atas meja.

Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas, tapi setelahnya menghela nafas berat sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balilk lipatan lengannya.

"Ada apa? kau merasa tak sehat hari ini?" cemas Raja Silla itu

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, sambil sesekali melirik pada bayi kecilnya yang mulai memainkan ibu Jari Chanyeol. Entah apa sebabnya... Ia mulai merasa terusik.

Tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya, Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepala... lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ahjjussi... salju di luar sangat tebal. Aku ingin melihatnya bersama Ahjjusi dan bermain di—

"Alangkah lebih baik jika kau di sini menjaga Deokjun, lagi pula udara di luar sangat dingin untukmu" Sergah Pria itu tanpa melihatnya dan terlihat antusias mengguncang tubuh Deokjun dalam rengkuhannya.

berapa lama Pria itu melakukannya?

Rasanya sejak pagi ini, Chanyeol terlalu senang menimang Deokjun. Hingga lupa memberinya cumbuan pagi untuknya.

Tapi..

Ia memiliki alasan lain untuk menarik perhatian Pria itu, dan mengembalikan waktu yang tersita karena Deokjun.

"Ahh... Deokjun sepertinya mengantuk" Bocah itu beralih mendekati Chanyeol, merunduk demi mengamati wajah bulat Deokjun. "Kau benar mengantuk Deokjunnie... mengantuk neee" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Deokjun dengan telunjuknya.

"Pejamkan matamu lalu merasa mengantuk... arrachiii?" Ucapnya lagi, berharap bayi itu benar-benar terlelap. Lalu Chanyeol bisa bersamanya.

"Dia belum mengantuk, lihat... Deokjun ingin kau mengangkatnya"

"Ah waeee? Ahjjussi biarkan Sooyoung membawanya... Deokjun sudah mengantuk"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Merasa... ada yang berbeda dari sikap anak itu, tidakkah... Baekhyun selalu menginginkan Deokjun di sisinya, bahkan selalu mencari bayinya. Tapi mengapa sikapnya mendadak seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Aissh... berikan Deokjun pada Sooyoung dan Je Ni" tekan Baekhyun lagi, sambil merangkul lengan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku menimangnya, sebelum perjamuan istana itu dimulai" Gumam Chanyeol, sesekali mencium pipi putra kecilnya. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku tak memiliki waktu lebih bersamanya seperti ini"

Baekhyun melepas cepat rangkulan tangannya, merasa tersingkir dengan sikap Chanyeol yang lebih menyukai menciumi Deokjun seperti itu.

"Lihatlah... Dia benar-benar menggemaskan seperti dirimu, Baekhyu—

 **TAP..TAP..TAP**

Mendadak terdengar langkah kaki di hentak. Lalu Ia sadari, Baekhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar keduanya

"Yya... kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, sepertinya anak itu benar-benar melangkah jauh. Sejenak menghela nafas pelan, tapi gumaman kecil Deokjun menyita perhatiannya, membuatnya kembali merunduk.

"waktunya untuk berhenti memanjakannya bukan?" Bisiknya sambil menekan-nekan dagu Deokjun.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ia mulai berjalan mengendap, mengintip seorang Pria yang kini menyendiri di dalam perpustakaan besar itu.

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar, begitu menyadari... Chanyeol sepertinya tengah menikmati waktu senggangnya. Tak ada menteri-menteri tua di sekelilingnya, dan lagi... Dia tak sedang menimang Deokjun. membuatnya bersemangat membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar, lalu berlari kencang ke dalam

"Ahjussiiii!" Pekiknya riang, memaksa mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Pria itu.

"Kau mengejutkanku Baekhyun" Ujar Pria itu, sembari menutup bukunya.

Bocah itu hanya tertawa kecil, sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya.

"Apa ini hm?" Gumam Chanyeol setelahnya

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Kau terlalu besar untuk duduk seperti ini.." Pria itu mendadak mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi, tepat di sisinya.

"A—ahjjussi?"

"Apa kau seorang bayi besar?"

"Tapi Ahjjussi selalu—

"Tidak... mulai sekarang" Tegas Chanyeol, sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun. Mengabaikan raut bingung bocah manis itu.

"W—Waeyoo?"

"Kapan kau bersikap dewasa?"

"..." Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, sambil meremas kesal jemarinya sendiri.

"Ada yang ingin kau baca di sini?" Chanyeol mulai bangkit berdiri.

membuat Baekhyun berjengit mengangkat kepala demi menatapnya."A—Ahjjussi tapi—

"Sepertinya buku sastra ini baik untuk kau baca" Sergah Chanyeol sembari meletakkan sebuah buku tebal di meja.

Baekhyun kembali mengerjap... memandangi objek usang di hadapannya.

"Gunakan waktu luang untuk menambah wawasanmu..." Bisik Chanyeol seraya membelai kepala Baekhyun, lalu setelahnya berjalan keluar meninggalkannya.

"Ahjjussi?"

"..."

"YACK! Ahjjusssiiii!" Jerit Baekhyun jengkel sambil menjejak meja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Biarkan Deokjun bersama kami.. malam ini" Chanyeol beralih mengambil Deokjun dari rengkuhan Ibu Suri itu.

"Tapi bukankah kau cukup lelah saat ini? Deokjun selalu terbangun di tengah malam" Lugas Heechul cemas.

"Baekhyun dan aku ingin bersamanya..." Ujar Raja Silla itu, tak menyisakan pilihan lain untuk sang Ibu suri, dan hanya menghela nafas ... mencoba mengerti.

.

.

"Baekhyun ingin di sini!" Kekeuh Baekhyun, begitu Chanyeol membaringkan Deokjun di sisinya.

"Kau bisa berbaring di sisi yang lain, ini untuk Deok—

"Di Si-ni!" pekik Baekhyun penuh tekanan... tak ingin mengalah, bahkan memaksa memeluk Chanyeol. Tak peduli... Pria itu mulai kesulitan merengkuh putra kecilnya.

"Kau bisa menimpa tubuh Deokjun jika seperti itu" Chanyeol memilih bangkit, hingga rangkulan lengan anak itu terlepas, sejenak menatap Baekhyun yang kembali memasang raut tak terima. Tapi Ia tak ingin peduli, masih bersi keras... tak ingin kembali memanjakan Baekhyun. Atau pribadi manja anak itu semakin menjadi... setiap harinya.

"Kau di sana ... dan aku di sini" Ujarnya, menegaskan posisi keduanya sambil membaringkan tubuh bayi kecil itu di antara keduanya.

Wajah anak itu berangsur murung, bahkan terlihat menahan tangis. "Ahjjussi tak ingin memeluk Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menatapnya getir, sejujurnya tak tega melihatnya... tapi semua ini Ia lakukan demi anak itu.

Ia beralih menautkan jemari keduanya, sempat mencium punggung tangannya sekilas. "Lihat... aku menggenggam tanganmu, sekarang tidurlah"

"Tak ada pelukan untuk Baekhyun?" Tapi masih saja, anak itu bergumam lirih.

Membuatnya mengambil gerakan cepat, untuk mencium bibir anak itu. Tak terlalu menuntut.. hanya sekedar lumatan ringan.

"Pejamkan matamu... aku mencintaimu" Ujarnya, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata.

"Hks.."

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menatapnya tajam

"Ugh!" Bocah itu lebih memilih memalingkan tubuh, membelakanginya.

Meski demikian, terlihat Pria itu mulai menyimpul senyum... setidaknya, Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin merubah pribadi Baekhyun. dan berharap, anak itu lekas menyadari perannya memiliki Deokjun di sini.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa bulan berselang, hingga Deokjun kecil mulai menunjukkan tumbuh kembangnya... bahkan mulai mencoba beringsut-ingsut, meski tak sepenuhnya bisa merangkak

Dan seorang Pria yang sebelumnya beristirahat akibat luka di tangannya, kini mulai menampakkan diri dan kembali setia mengawal sang Raja, meski sebelah tangannya masih terbebat perban putih.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu?"

"Baik-baik saja" Ujar Panglima kerajaan itu, seperlunya.

"Gunakan waktu istirahatmu itu, hingga kau benar-benar pulih"

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu... Hyung?" Sahut Sehun, tanpa sedikitpun menggunakan aksen formal

membuat Raja Silla itu berdecak sambil melirik padanya. "Tsk!"

Sejenak... keduanya kembali terdiam, mungkin hanya celoteh Deokjun dalam pangkuan seorang Dayang yang terdengar. Hingga—

"Terima kasih, kau menyelamatkan Baekhyun-ku. Aku kembali berhutang budi padamu" Kalimat Raja Silla itu, benar-benar memecah hening.

"itu memang tugasku.."

.

.

"Oh!" Lalu keduanya mendadak dikejutkan dengan pekikkan seorang bocah dari lantai atas. "Sehun Ahjjusi!" Panggil Baekhyun, sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Berhati-hatilah... kau bisa terjatuh!" Seru Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya hanya terabai oleh Baekhyun. terlihat anak itu lebih memilih berlari antusias, ke bawah... demi menemui Sehun.

"T—tanganmu" Baekhyun menutup bibir, terlihat merunduk ciut... sepertinya mulai merasa bersalah.

"Tak masalah, ini buka luka serius" tenang Sehun, sedikit mengulas senyum."

"Tapi tanganmu"

"Seorang Prajurit perang sepertiku, biasa mendapat luka seperti ini. Bahkan pernah mendapat yang lebih parah. ini hanya luka ringan... Yang Mulia"

"Maaf—

"Aku cukup bersyukur, kau baik-baik saja" Sergah Sehun, membuat Baekhyun kembali mengunci bibir. Lalu patuh, begitu Chanyeol menariknya, untuk lekas duduk di sisinya.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan waktu itu..." Bisiknya, dan anak itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

"Habiskan sarapanmu.." Ujar Chanyeol, begitu Sooyoung usai menyiapkan hidangan pagi itu untuk Baekhyun.

Bocah itu hanya mengerjap sambil memandangi makannannya.

"Yyaa... jangan hanya memandanginya seperti itu. lekaslah ambil satu suapan"Bisik Sooyoung, terbiasa menunggu Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya sewaktu kecil.

"Putraku menyukainya?"

Namun terdengar, Chanyeol berbicara pada seorang dayang pengasuh. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat hatinya terusik, tapi lebih pada bagaimana Chanyeol meminumkan susu hangat untuk Deokjun.

Mengapa Chanyeol melakukannya?

Sedangkan padanya, nyaris dua minggu ini... Chanyeol tak pernah menyuapinya. berada dalam pangkuan Pria itu pun, ia sama sekali tak mendapatkannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah.. kesal, sepertinya... Raja Silla itu mulai berubah sikap terhadapnya.

.

.

"Ahjjjussii..." lalu Baekhyun mendekat, menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol.. berharap Pria itu lekas beralih memutar tubuh padanya.

"Hn?"

Bocah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, malu-malu. Tapi setelahnya menarik santap paginya... untuk Ia serahkan pada penguasa Silla itu.

"Suapi... Baekhyun, neh?" Ucapnya sembari mengerjap.

Sepersekian detik, Penguasa Silla itu hanya memandanginya. Lalu setelahnya—

"Kau bisa makan sendiri" Pria itu kembali menolaknya, bahkan lebih memilih mengambil Deokjun dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menyuapi Deokjun seperti ini" Ujar Chanyeol lagi, sambil menyuapkan susu hangat untuk bayi mungil dalam pangkuannya itu.

"Mengapa hanya Deokjun?!"

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dengan tatapan kecewa.

Bahkan Ia mulai menghempas hidangannya sendiri, hingga terlempar ke lantai. Tak peduli semua dayang dan pelayan memekik terkejut, bahkan beberapa di antaranya begitu tergesa memungut pecahan di bawah, takut.. mengenai kaki bocah mungil itu.

Raja Silla itu terhenyak, sebenarnya mulai membaca raut Baekhyun yang mungkin tak terima dengan perubahan sikapnya di sini.

"Baekhyun dengar—

"Ahjjussi hanya menyayangi Deokjun saja? Ahjjusi bosan dengan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun memilih menghentak kaki, meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Membuat Chanyeol lekas berdiri... menyerahkan Deokjun pada Sooyoung, untuk mengejar istri mungilnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

"..." Bocah itu tetap berjalan menghentak, menutup kedua telinga dan tak ingin mendengar apapun.

"Baekhyun dengar"

"Baekhyun benci Ahjjusi!" Pekiknya kembali ingin berlari.

Tapi langkah pria itu lebih cepat darinya, hingga tubuhnya mendadak tertarik begitu Chanyeol berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Benci Ahjjussi!" Ronta anak itu, sambil memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini.."

"Ahjjussi membencinya?"

Pria itu menghela nafas berat. "Bukannya aku membencinya, tapi kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Bersikaplah seperti seorang Ibu, tidakkah kau ingin menimang putramu sendiri? Bukankah kau menginginkannya? bahkan kau selalu bersenandung saat Deokjun berada dalam kandunganmu. Ku mohon Baekhyun~ah—

"Tapi Deokjun merebut Ahjjussi dari Baekhyun" Bocah itu mulai terisak. "Ahjjussi lebih menyayanginya! Ahjjusi tak pernah mendengar Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah menyentuh Baekhyun! Ahjjussi tak pernah menyetubuhi Baekhyun lagi!"

Chanyeol terhenyak. "Baekhyun, itu—

"Ahjjusi hanya memanfaatkan tubuh Baekhyun, untuk mendapatkan bayi itu! Ahjjussi tidak mencintai Baekhyun! Mungkin saja Ahjjussi ingin menikahi orang la—

"BICARA APA KAU SEBENARNYA?!"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun berjengit terkejut, bahkan mulai gemetar melihat raut Chanyeol berangsur geram.

"Kau mulai berani menyimpulkan apapun sendiri di sini? Dari mana kau mendapat pemikirian seperti itu?! Aku mencoba bertahan untuk merubah sikapmu ini, tapi kau—

Chanyeol menahan amarahnya melihat Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sambil menangis.

"Sadari kesalahanmu dan rubah sikapmu di sini. Jika kau ingin aku kembali menyentuhmu" Ujar Chanyeol, lalu beranjak meninggalkannya.

"..."

Anak itu tetap tertunduk, ingin menangis keraspun rasanya Ia tak bernyali melakukannya... terlalu ciut mendengar Chanyeol membentaknya seperti sebelumnya?

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa Chanyeol mendadak berubah sikap seperti ini?

"Hks.."

.

.

"Baekhyun " Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu itu, mendengar dan melihat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi pada anak itu. Ah! beruntung Ia turut mengejar bocah itu, tapi ia tak pernah menduga semua akan menjadi sepelik ini.

"Sshh... berhentilah menangis"Bisik Sooyoung, membawa kepala anak itu agar bersandar di dadanya.

"A—ahjjussi ma—rah" Isak Baekhyun terbata, sambil meremas pakaian Sooyoung.

"Yang Mulia Raja tak bermaksud bicara seperti itu padamu... percayalah" Dayang Goryeo itu kembali mencoba menenangkan.

"Ah—hks! Jjusshi membentak Baek—hyuun"

Sooyoung menghela nafas pelan, mengerti... betapa ini meremukkan hati bocah manis itu. Tapi Ia pun tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Chanyeol, meski sebenarnya tak membenarkan sikap tempramennya pada anak yang selalu dimanjakannya itu.

"Yang Mulia Raja sangat mencintaimu, tentu mendengarmu bicara seperti itu... membuatnya sakit hati Baekhyun~ah" Sooyoung menangkup wajah pias itu.

"Dia tak benar-benar marah padamu.. sebaiknya jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi mengerti? Yang Mulia Raja tak ingin kau berpikir salah tentangnya. Yang Mulia hanya ingin kau menyayangi Deokjun seperti Dia menyayangimu"

"Baek—hyun menyayangi Deok-jun..." Isaknya tersendat.

"Benar... kau tentu menyayanginya, karna Deokjun putra kecilmu, oh Ya Tuhan... lihat wajahmu ini" Kekeh Sooyoung mencoba bercanda, sambil menyeka air mata anak itu. "Sebaiknya lekas kembali, udara di luar sangat dingin"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam berangsur pekat...

terlalu pekat, hingga rasanya anak itu tak mampu melihat bagaimana bentuk hatinya kali ini. Begitu sadari, Chanyeol benar-benar tak kembali malam ini.

dan Ia hanya meringkuk seorang diri di dalam kamar megah sang Raja.

Pria itu benar-benar marah padanya?

"Ah—jjussii" Lirih Baekhyun sambil meremas bantal, berharap Chanyeol lekas kembali dan memeluknya seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

Hingga esok mulai menjelang, Ia tetap bertahan seorang diri di sana.

Kemana perginya Penguasa Silla itu? entahlah... Baekhyun bahkan tak berani mencari. Yang Ia tau... Chanyeol benar-benar marah besar padanya.

Hingga Baekhyun sadari beberapa kalimat yang sempat Chanyeol lugaskan padanya. Membuatnya lekas bangkit berdiri... demi mencari Deokjun.

.

.

.

"Deokjun~ah!" Panggil baekhyun sambil berlari... mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, demi mencari Ibu Suri atau Dayang yang membawa Deokjun.

"Yang Mulia hamba mohon jangan berlari seperti ini" Pekik beberapa dayang yang mengejarnya, takut.. namja kecil itu terjatuh.

"Deokjun~ah!" panggil Baekhyun lagi, mengabaikan semua dayang di belakangnya tak peduli dirinya hanya berbekalkan selapis pakaian tidur yang tipis.

"Yang Mulia... setidaknya kenakan pakaian hangat di udara sedingin ini"

Hingga langkah kecilnya... membawanya ke sebuah ruangan, semula Ia hanya ingin bersembunyi tapi aroma masakan dan puluhan pelayan di dalamnya membuatnya terhenyak.

"semua ini susu terbaik Silla... pastikan terolah dengan baik dan aman untuk Yang Mulia Deokjun" Titah seorang kepala pelayan.

Baekhyun mengerjap mendengarnya."Untuk Deokjun?" Gumamnya sambil merangkak, masuk ke bawah meja.

Kain yang menutupi... membuat semua pelayan itu tak menyadari, permaisuri Raja berada dalam ruangan yang sama.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk pelayan itu semakin terdengar riuh, namun tampaknya tak membuat seorang bocah yang bersembunyi di antaranya itu lengah untuk menerka pemikirannya sendiri.

Tidakkah Chanyeol menginginkan dirinya lebih menyayangi Deokjun? jika dirinya membawa susu itu sebelum para dayang membawanya untuk Deokjun, tentu Chanyeol akan menyukainya bukan?

Ia yang akan meminumkan susu itu untuk Deokjun, bukan pelayan ... dayang atau bahkan Ibu Suri. Lalu saat Chanyeol melihatnya... Pria itu akan berhenti marah dan kembali memanjakannya seperti dulu. yakin Baekhyun sambil mengulas senyum kecil.

Perlahan Ia bangkit, meraba tepian meja... hingga hanya mata kecilnya yang terlihat mengintip. Memandang penuh awas pada lalu lalang sekitarnya...

Lalu semua sekan tersambut untuknya, tak satupun menyadari tubuh mungilnya. Membuat anak itu leluasa mengambil beberapa cawan berisi susu segar.

"Deokjunnie.. menyukainya" Gumam Bocah itu seraya mendekap erat-erat cawannya, lalu berlari keluar begitu saja.

.

.

.

Langkahnya semakin riang, meski sesekali tersendat Ia tetap merasa ini menyenangkan untuknya. Terlebih begitu meyakini apa yang dilakukannya ini, kelak membuat Raja Silla itu beralih memujinya.

"Ungg.."

"Ah... apa kau mulai lapar?"

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja.. langkah bocah itu terhenti. Begitu mendengar sayup... suara dayang dan celoteh kecil milik Deokjun.

"Deokjun~ah" Pekik Baekhyun kemudian, beralih membawa langkahnya untuk mendekati suara itu.

Dan benar saja... di teras Paviliun berteduhkan dahan persik itu, beberapa dayang penjaga tengah mengasuh Deokjun

namja kecil itu pun, lekas mempercepat langkah ... tak sabar meraih bayinya, bahkan tak peduli sebagian susu itu tumpah mengenai pakaiannya.

.

.

"Minggir... Aku ingin bersama bayiku"

"Ah! Y-Yang Mulia Baekhyun?"

gagap beberapa dayang itu, tercekat melihat Permaisuri Raja tiba-tiba datang merangsak... bahkan mulai mendorong tubuhnya, demi mendapatkan sekat lebih.

"Aku ingin menggendongnya!" Seru Baekhyun memaksa.

Membuat bayi kecil yang tengah tengkurap itu, mengerjap bahkan sesekali menggerakkan dua tangan kecilnya. Merasa antusias melihat Baekhyun di sini.

"J-Jangan mengangkatnya begitu saja... Yang Muliaa" Pekikk seorang dayang, melihat Baekhyun mencoba menarik sebelah tangan Deokjun. "G—Gunakan sebelah tangan Yang Mulia, untuk menahan kepalanya" Lanjut Dayang itu, mencoba membimbing Baekhyun

"Ah! Waee!" Pekik baekhyun tak suka, diperintah seperti itu. Ia beralih menghempas tangan sang Dayang, membiarkan Deokjun kembali tengkurap dan beringsut-ingsut seakan ingin mengejarnya.

"Jangan memberiku perintah!" Seru Baekhyun lagi, tak peduli dayang itu mulai bersimpuh memohon maaf.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, masih dengan menghentak kaki... Ia memilih mendekati cawan susunya.

Menimangnya sesaat... Lalu begitu bersemangat, membawanya mendekati Deokjun.

.

.

"Deokjun~ah.." Panggil Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Seakan benar-benar mengenali suara Baekhyun, bayi kecil itu terlihat antusias menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya, bahkan mulai berceloteh kecil.

Hingga—

"O—Ommonaa! P—Pangeran mulai mengangkat tubuhnya?" Pekik seorang dayang ... terkejut sekaligus antusias. "Langit memberkatinyaa.."

Sementara Baekhyun hanya berdengus, apa menariknya dengan Deokjun yang mencoba menungging dan beringsut-ingsut itu.

"Kemarilah.." Ucapnya lagi, masih dengan menggerakkan tangannya, menggoda Deokjun.

"Ung! thaa.." Bayi itu mulai beringsut seakan merangkak meski nyatanya tak sempurna. Dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, membuat bocah itu terkikik lalu berjongkok demi menyamakan tingginya dengan Deokjun.

"Yya... Deokjun~ah, mendekatlah" Bisiknya seraya mendekati telinga bayi mungil itu.

"Kau tau? aku memiliki air susu, kau bisa meminumnya" Bisiknya lagi, lalu terkikik sambil menutup bibirnya.

.

.

"Y—Yang Mulia?" Dayang itu mendadak terkejut, melihat Baekhyun menyuapi Deokjun dengan cairan putih pekat, menyerupai air susu.

"Minum yang banyak, Deokjun~ah" Ucap Baekhyun mengabaikan seorang dayang di sisinya.

"A-Apa yang anda berikan pada Pangeran Deokjun?"

Bocah itu kembali mendelik tak suka, merasa dayang itu hanya mengusik waktunya bersama Deokjun. "Susu! kau tak melihatnya? ini susu terbaik yang kuberikan untuk Deokjun!"

Para dayang itu lekas terbelalak lebar.

"M-Mohon ampun, tapi d—dari mana Yang Mulia mendapatkannya?" Seorang dayang lekas mengambil cawan susu itu, sebelum Deokjun meminumnya terlalu banyak.

Raut cemas para dayang itu lekas membuatnya merasa ada yang salah di sini. "Waeyo?" gumam Baekhyun ragu.

"ini susu yang belum di olah.." Hingga salah seorang dayang, terlihat terkejut begitu menyadari isi cawan itu.

"Apa katamu?!" sahut dayang yang lain.

"Y—Ya Tuhan... bagaimana ini?!" Dayang itu mulai panik merengkuh Deokjun.

"W—Waeyo? apa yang terjadi pada Deokjun?" Baekhyun menarik-narik gaun, dayang itu... tak berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Deokjun.

"Yang Muliaa... mengapa Yang Mulia meminumkan susu mentah itu untuk Pangeran?"

"..." Baekhyun mengerjap. menerka... mungkinkah itu suatu yang salah dan buruk

Baekhyun mulai menciut takut. "T—Tapi, aku.. aku hanya—

"Ada apa? mengapa wajah kalian seperti itu?" Lalu Ibu Suri yang kala itu memang tengah berkunjung, mulai mendekat.. Merasa tak biasa dengan para dayang yang berkerumun. Terlebih... Ada Baekhyun di sana.

"A-Ampuni hamba Yang Mulia Ibu Suri"

Heechul mengernyit heran, bahkan mulai panik berjalan tergesa mendekati para dayang, takut…. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun atau mungkin cucu kecilnya.

Hingga wanita itu putuskan untuk merunduk demi merengkuh Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik – baik saja sayang?"

Baekhyun mencengkeram erat gaunnya. Membaca raut wanita yang mungkin bisa memberinya lugas dan perlindungan.

"A-Aku tak tau apapun Ibu… S-Susu yang Baekhyun beri-

"Susu?" sergah Heechul mulai mendelik curiga. "Mungkinkah kau memberi Deokjun susu … Baekhyun ~ah?"

Bocah manis itu mengangguk perlahan

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya Baekhyun?"

Sesekali terlihat, anak itu mengerjap ragu. "Aku mengambilnya dari pelayan di paviliun itu" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum sambil menunjuk lugu, sebuah tempat di balik pepohonan maple.

Namun raut yang terlihat, bertolak jauh dari terkanya…

Ibu Suri itu memilih beranjak meninggalkannya demi menghampiri Deokjun dalam rengkuhan dayang pengasuh.

"Susu macam apa yang diminum cucuku?"

"Mohon a-ampun Yang Mulia Ibu Suri…. Pangeran meminum susu yang belum diolah"

"Apa?!" Heechul terbelalak lebar.

Membuat para dayang itu tertunduk takut, bahkan sama sekali tak berkecap.

"Panggil tabib! Cepaattt!" pekik Heechul seraya mengambil alih tubuh Deokjun, lalu berjalan tergesa menuju istana utama. Tak pelak semua dayang bahkan pelayan tabib mulai berlari kalut mengikutinya.

Meninggalkan seorang namja kecil, di balik paviliun teduh itu… merasa bingung, menerka nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bayi kecilnya.

"Deokjun~ah?" Baekhyun mulai berlari… mengikuti kemana Ibu Suri dan dayang itu membawa Putra kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol menatap tajam, memaksa Tabib itu benar-benar melugaskan kondisi putra kecil nya. mendengar Ibunya memanggil semua tabib demi Deokjun, tentu memerah cemas nya.

"B-Benar Yang Mulia … susu mentah yang terminun tak berpengaruh pada kondisi tubuhnya. Pangeran Deokjun memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang sangat baik"

Penguasa Silla itu menghela nafas pelan, lalu beralih membelai kepala bayi yang kini terlelap pulas di atas ranjangnya.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya sedikit keras.

Membuat seorang namja kecil yang sedari tadi berdiri di sudut kamar itu, hanya mengangkat kepala sekilas lalu kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol lagi , setengah membentak. Memaksa namja kecil itu lekas mendekat.

Sejenak meremas jemarinya lentiknya sendiri, lalu Baekhyun mencoba melangkah perlahan mendekati Pria yang kini duduk membelakanginya

Terdengar hela nafas berat dari pria itu, begitu dirinya mendekat. Membuatnya mengangkat tangan ingin menyentuh bahu kekar penguasa Silla itu.

"Mengapa kau ceroboh sekali?"

Namun urung Baekhyun lakukan, begitu mendengar pria itu seakan menyentak marah.

"Bagaimana jika Deokjun benar-benar sakit karena perbuatanmu ini?"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk, merasa bersalah tapi Ia pun merasa tak tau apapun di sini. Yang Baekhyun tau, semata dirinya hanya ingin memberi yang terbaik untuk putra kecilnya. Tanpa tau… jika semua akan berujung seperti ini..

"Mian—hae Ahjjusi"

"…" Tak ada jawaban apapun, selain tatapan kecewa.

Baekhyun tak ingin berlarut seperti ini, ia tau Chanyeol mungkin semakin marah padanya kali ini.

"Berhentilah membuat ulah.." Chanyeol lebih memilih mengalihkan tatapannya, tak sampai hati melihat Baekhyun tertunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya

"Apa sulitnya, berdiam diri sambil menjaga putramu sendiri?" ujarnya lagi, kali ini dengan menggenggam jemari Baekhyun…

Terasa dingin…

Dan begitu menatap wajahnya, Chanyeol tau… anak itu menahan tangis.

"Kau mendengarku?"

Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat wajah untuk menatap pria itu, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"jika kau benar mendengarku, tetaplah di sini… jangan melakukan apapun yang membahayakan dirimu, bahkan Deokjun"

Namja kecil itu kembali menganggukkan kepala, terlalu ciut dan lebih memilih bertahan dengan sikap diamnya.

"Tak apa… Baekhyun masih belajar di sini" tenang Heechul seraya mengusap bahu Chanyeol. "jangan terlalu menekannya" lanjutnya lagi, berharap Baekhyun tak tersudut.

"Berhenti memanjakannya Ibu…" telak Chanyeol, tak peduli tatapan bocah di sisinya. "Biarkan Baekhyun mengerti tanggung jawabnya di sini" lanjut nya lagi tanpa menatap namja kecil itu.

.

.

"Tetaplah di sini bersama Deokjun, jangan pergi atau bahkan membawa Deokjun kemanapun" Chanyeol beralih menatap lekat Baekhyun

"Karena udara hari ini sangat dingin" lanjutnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya membawa langkah nya pergi demi menemui para petinggi kerajaan.

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tak dipersalahkan secara langsung itu, sebenarnya mulai merasa tersudut… Dan memilih membaringkan dirinya di sisi Deokjun.

.

.

Membuat beberapa orang dewasa di sekitarnya hanya menghela nafas pelan, tak sampai hati… Namun terpaksa meninggalkannya demi titah sang Penguasa Silla itu.

.

.

.

"Deokjun~ah.." panggil Baekhyun begitu semua orang itu benar-benar pergi. Dan hanya menyisakan dirinya bersama putra kecilnya di dalam kamar megah itu.

"A-Aku tak menyakitimu… Aku tak pernah menyakitimu" lirih namja kecil itu sambil memainkan rambut Deokjun

Lama Ia memandangi wajah lelap itu, hingga sepersekian detik berikutnya… bayi mungil itu mengerjap. Bahkan mendadak berceloteh kecil rasakan tangan Baekhyun membelai kepalanya.

"Oh… kau bangun?" gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu lekas pudar begitu melihat keringat rupanya merembas banyak dari leher dan pelipis bayinya.

"Mengapa kau berkeringat banyak sekali?" pekik Baekhyun panik,berusaha menyeka leher Deokjun dengan tangannya. tapi bocah itu kembali terbelalak saat merasakan suhu tubuh Deokjun.

"P—Panas!" Serunya lagi pada dirinya sendiri, Ia beralih mengangkat tubuh bayi kecil itu... menimangnya meski sebenarnya tak lihai.

"Ungh.. cha" Celoteh bayi kecil itu, mulai menggerakkan jemari kecilnya ingin meraih wajah baekhyun, tapi sepertinya inginnya tak tersambut... karena Baekhyun terlalu panik, dan lebih memilih membawa lari Deokjun untuk mencari Dayang.

.

.

"J—Jangan sakit!" Baekhyun terengah, mengedarkan pandangan sekitar dengan tergesa. Tapi sial, tak satupun Ia melihat dayang atau bahkan pelayan yang di lihatnya. "Jangan sakit nee?" Bisik Baekhyun lagi, sembari mencium kening Deokjun,

Tak tersadar olehnya, bayi dalam rengkuhannya itu... terlihat terkikik meski sebenarnya wajahnya mulai berangsur pasi

.

.

.

"Dayang!" Seru Baekhyun, masih membawa langkah tergesa.

tak satupun dayang terlihat olehnya... karena memang, waktu memasuki santap malam... dan semua dayang bahkan pelayan teralu disibukkan menyiapkan hidangan untuk Sang Raja

Hingga di balik pintu itu, Ia melihat beberapa menteri dan para petinggi kerajaan bersiap untuk santap malam, membuat bocah itu kembali berlari kalut ... ingin mencari bantuan, setidaknya semua Pak Tua itu bisa menolongnya. Pikir Baekhyun.

.

.

"T—Tunggu!" Sambil mendekap Deokjun, namja kecil itu berusaha berseru keras... melawan lebatnya salju.

"Y—Yang Mulia Baekhyun?" salah satu dari menteri itu menyadari dirinya, lekas membuat Pak Tua itu berlari menghampiri... bahkan sempat menyematkan mantel hangat miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh bocah itu.

"Mengapa Yang Mulia di sini? udara malam ini sangatlah buruk... terlebih Yang Mulia membawa Putra Mahkota seperti ini" Cemas Sang Menteri, tak habis pikir... bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membawa bayi sekecil itu berkeliaran di tengah salju.

"T-Tolong aku.. Deokjunku! To-Tolong aku" Gagap Baekhyun terbata, menggigil kedinginan... hingga membuatnya kacau untuk sekedar bicara.

Terlalu menarik perhatian, tak pelak membuat petinggi kerajaan yang lain turut mendekat... mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada permaisuri Raja itu.

Sedikit yang mereka tau tentang raut Baekhyun saat ini, tapi sepertinya namja kecil itu memang mencemaskan bayinya.

"Ah! Panas sekali.." Pekik salah seorang Menteri, begitu mencoba menyentuh kening Deokjun.

"Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi?" sahut Menteri yang lain

"Bagaimana ini? Putra Mahkota tidak bisa sakit.. jika sampai itu terjadi, maka... sial lah kejayaan Silla" imbuh menteri tambun, mematik nada sumbang.

.

.

Kerumun dan Riuh yang terdengar di tengah hujan salju itu, tentu mengusik sang Raja. Bukankah semua Pak Tua itu harus mendampinginya makan ... malam ini, tapi mengapa mereka berdiri sebodoh itu di tengah hujan salju.

Ia yang memang tak sabaran, memilih berjalan mendekat... sekedar ingin menyentak, diikuti Sehun dan Luhan di belakangnya.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenar—

Chanyeol mendadak bungkam, begitu melihat seorang bocah berada di tengah kerumunan Menteri itu. dan makin terbelalak melihat Putra kecilnya berada dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

"A—Ahjjussi.." Panggil Baekhyun, seraya melangkah ingin mendekati Chanyeol.

Tapi—

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERPIKIR OLEHMU?" Bentakan keras mendadak membuatnya berjengit, hingga reflek mundur kebelakang.

Tebalnya salju, membuat Baekhyun terhuyung... nyaris terjatuh,

Beruntung, Sehun menahannya... bahkan sempat mengambil alih Deokjun dari rengkuhan namja kecil itu.

"Ini buruk.." Bisik Sehun, kala menyadari sesuatu benar-benar salah pada bayi kecil itu,

Menarik perhatian Luhan di sisinya untuk menyentuh tubuh Deokjun, dan benar saja... namja cantik itu turut berjengit terkejut.

"Deokjun demam.." Gumamnya reflek.

sontak Raja Silla itu makin mengeras..

Berjalan untuk mengambil Deokjun, memastikan kondisi Putra kecilnya sendiri. "Bawa Deokjun ke dalam... dan panggil tabib!" Titah Chanyeol pada pemuda tinggi di sisinya.

"Baik Hyung.." Jawab Sehun, sebelum akhirnya menutupi kepala Deokjun dengan jubah hitamnya

Baekhyun menggit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis, tapi Ia tetap memaksa mendekati Pria yang kini terengah menahan amarah.

"A—Ahjjjussi, a-aku hanya—

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu?! Jangan membawanya keluar di udara sedingin ini! mengapa tak pernah mendengar ucapanku?!" Sergah Chanyeol sambil memutar tubuh, dan menatap tajam padanya.

Baekhyun semakin ciut, tertunduk... bahkan kembali meremas jemari kecilnya sendiri karena takut.

"Mian—hae.." Lirihnya, ingin melugaskan niatnya di sini. tapi sepertinya tatapan itu terlalu menusuk.,... hingga tak sekecap katapun terucap dari bibir kecilnya. Tak taukah Chanyeol... dirinya yang ketakutan saat menyadari panas tubuh bayinya. Baekhyun hanya ingin mencari pertolongan...tanpa tau, semua akan kembali menyulut amarah Raja Silla itu.

"Jangan menangis di hadapanku! Kau selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama!" Sentak Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun semakin menunduk dalam, hingga air mata itu lolos cepat dari pelupuknya. Ia benar-benar takut kali ini.

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakit..."Gumam anak itu, menangis sambil menyentuh dadanya,

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chap**

"Tentu saja... Anak itu hanyalah sarat"

"Karena Silla hanya menginginkan Bayinya"

.

"Baekhyun belum juga kembali?" Ibu Suri itu lekas beranjak, merasa tak tenang .. bahkan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paviliun barat. Barangkali Baekhyun berada di sana.

.

.

"M-Mohon ampun ... k-kami b-belum menemukan jejak Yang Mulia Baekhyun"

.

.

Raja Silla itu terbelalak lebar, menatap nanar pada badai salju di luar istana. "CARI HINGGA KALIAN MENEMUKANNYA! JANGAN BIARKAN ISTRIKU MENGGIGIL DI LUAR SANA!" gertak Raja Silla itu, membuat semua pengawal dan prajurit perang itu kembali tergopoh .. demi titahnya.

.

.

.

"Uh—" Langkahnya melemah, terlalu berbayang... hingga mungkin membuatnya pening.

Tak sanggup untuk sekedar memeluk tubuhnya sendiri... lalu terakhir,

Tubuh mungil itu benar-benar limbung... jatuh terjerembab, di antara timbunan salju yang tebal

.

.

* * *

yooo...

Chapter ini kelar juga, ada yang pengen chapter berikutnya?

Lama Yes? karna penyesuaian kata hohohohohohohoho

.

.

Review Okay...

Masi ada tanggungan : Boawr, Heart Attack, SR, Love Sick, Tcomb

 **IG : Gloomy_rosemary**

untuk

 **LyWoo , ParkBaek267, kykykykykyk, JY01 , restikadena90 , IpahPyromaniac , byun minyoung , korocbhs6104, Chanyeolliee , Innocent Vee , Sparkbyunb, MeAsCBHS, veraparkhyun , Tiara696 , Yana Sehun, lee da rii , dytdyt , Riinnchan, yuanitadian , Poppy20, byunlovely, ByunSoo614 , channiebaek, socloverqua, dwi yuliantipcy , Hunnieh , Flowerinyou, Shengmin137, byun minyoung, derpwhiteboy , bejigurl , Retyass, Anuchanyeoltegan, Chanchan , Aisyah6104, TanClouds, Yeolliebee , bbhyn92 , Dsianz610494, AdisKMH, Byunsilb, ChaNeul , blankyoss , zahrazhafira335, Ray Umyeong , gajah cantik, LightPhoenix614 , baekachu, Jusniati EXO-L, dayahbyun, PureLight26, Incandescence7 , EvieBeeL , selepy, Loey761, YvkariKim, Markeu Noona , dianarositadewi4 , daebaektaeluv , luv110412, Sparkbyunb , khakikira, vryeol , minami Kz, BananaOhbanana, TobenMongryong , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, AlexandraLexa, istiqomahpark01, RatedMLovers614 , Nimas736 , sehunluhan0905, pongpongi , YuRhachan, baekbygirl, 270492 , Keiko Yummina , ChanBaekGAY , bblossom614 , elisabethlaurenti12399 , babymaghfiroh, Elputry , jeyjong , meliarisky7, B , stirhma, Whitetan, bbysmurf , Marshamallow614 , MadeDyahD, jakun nya baek , urib61, yousee, SMLming, vhyo3107 , eito8, sintaexolsinta1, daeri2124, phikhachu, alietha doll, chanbaek , PRISNA CHO, BaekHill , isnadhia, fitri azaly , aeriaa, korocbhs6104 , inchan88 ,Sobyeoool , Hyo luv ChanBaek , metroxylon, yellowfishh14, yun minyoung, Marsmallow , ,hulas99, Baby Loey, Nurul Qamariahsyarif, handahunkai** **, ChanBaek3769** **, dan All Guest**

 **Thx A Lot...**

 **Review again and again and again and again and again**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : ChanBaek *Chanyeol ( 34 Years Old) / *Baekhyun ( 16+ Years Old)**

 **Other Cast : Yonghwa, Heechul, HunHan, Sooyoung (SNSD), Je Ni**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini, HANYA milik Gloomy Rosemary**

.

 **Previous Chapter**

"Jangan menangis di hadapanku! Kau selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama!" Sentak Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun semakin menunduk dalam, hingga air mata itu lolos cepat dari pelupuknya. Ia benar-benar takut kali ini.

"..."

* * *

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves (Season 2)**

 **YAOI**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hks.."

Kembali terdengar isak lirih darinya, enggan mengangkat kepala dan lebih memilih berdiri tertunduk di sudut ruang perpustakaan.

Semua semakin ciut untuknya, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Chanyeol membentak... meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa berniat sedikitpun mendengar atau bahkan menatap matanya.

"Ahjussi.." Lirihnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

.

.

"Ah Ya Tuhan.."

Hingga tiba-tiba saja terdengar pintu besar itu terbuka, dan seorang seperti berlari mendekatinya.

"Aku mencarimu... Syukurlah jika kau di sini" Bisik wanita itu, sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Besyukur menemukan bocah itu di tempat luas dan segelap ini.

"..." Baekhyun tetap tertunduk, bahkan terlihat enggan saat dayang Goryeo itu mencoba memutar tubuh mungilnya, untuk menatapnya

"Kau menangis?" Sooyoung kembali merunduk, berusaha melihat wajah anak itu.

Tapi semakin Sooyoung memaksa, semakin Ia merasa tangannya basah...

"Baekhyun?" Gumamnya lirih, sadari... anak itu benar-benar menangis di hadapannya.

"..." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu menyentak tangan Sooyoung dari wajahnya.

"Sssh... berhentilah menangis kumohon" Sooyoung membelai wajah pias itu, dan dibawanya untuk bersandar dalam dekapannya. "Apa kau memikirkan ucapan Yang Mulia Raja?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban selain nafas yang tersendat, dan samar Ia merasakan bocah itu mengangguk pelan.

Sooyoung tersenyum, meski sebenarya tak sampai hati melihat Baekhyun seolah menyudutkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Yang Mulia hanya mencemaskanmu dan Pangeran Deokjun"

Baekhyun mendadak mengangkat wajah. "A—Ahjjussi benci Baek—hyun" Lirihnya terbata

membuat Sooyoung menatap getir, bahkan berulang kali menyeka air mata bocah itu. "Tidak..." Ujarnya sambil menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menjuntai di pipi Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu hmm? Dia terlalu menyayangimu.. Baekhyun"

"Ah—jussi marah.. Ahjussi benci Baek—hyun" Masih saja anak itu menyimpulkan pemikirannya di sini

Dayang itu terlihat menghela nafas pelan. "Yang Mulia mungkin hanya lepas bicara, melihatmu membawa Pangeran Deokjun di tengah hujan salju seperti—

"D-Deokjun sakit. T—Tapi tak ada siapapun... Baekhyun ta—kut" gumam Baekhyun tersedak isakannya sendiri

Namun, ucapan terbata itu lekas membuat Sooyoung tertegun, menerka kemungkinan yang terjadi di sini. karena Ia tau benar bagaimana pribadi anak itu... tak ada satupun kebohongan dari sikap lugunya.

Mengapa Sang Raja sampai hati membuatnya terisak seperti ini, sementara Pria itu tentunya memahami bagaimana Baekhyun selama ini. Baekhyun hanya melakukan apa yang dianggapnya benar. Seharusnya mereka memberinya pengawasan.. dan tak seharusnya pula, Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri kala itu.

"B-Baekhyun takut... Baek—hyun tak ingin Deokjun sakit"

"Semua ini bukan salahmu Sayang" Sooyoung kembali menangkup wajah Baekhyun, untuk menatap lekat kedua mata redupnya. "Sebaiknya lekas kembali ke dalam, udara semakin dingin .. dan—

Wanita itu mencoba merangkai kata untuk menenangkan namja kecilnya. "Yang Mulia Raja menunggumu di dalam, Dia mencarimu"

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Ahjjusi tidak marah lagi?"

"Tentu saja... Dia bahkan rindu ingin melihatmu" Ucap Sooyoung sambil terkekeh gemas.

"Cha.. kenakan pakaian ini, lalu temui Yang Mulia...mengerti?" Sooyoung beralih mengenakan sebuah mantel tebal di tubuh Baekhyun, lalu membimbingnya untuk lekas melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Masuklah..." Bujuk Sooyoung begitu keduanya berada di ambang pintu Kamar sang Raja.

tapi anak itu terlihat ragu, sesaat menatapnya lalu kembali tertunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Percayalah padaku, Yang Mulia Raja benar-benar menunggumu"

Baekhyun terlihat mengerjap, lalu memberanikan diri membuka kamar yang sebenarnya miliknya bersama Raja Silla itu.

.

.

Pintu benar-benar terbuka...

"Ahjjussi.."

Disanalah Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan beberapa siluet di dalamnya, Ia mengulas senyum kecil .. lalu melangkah cepat ingin memeluk Raja Silla itu. Tapi—

"Dari mana saja kau sebenarnya?"

Urung Baekhyun lakukan, begitu Pria itu bicara demikian bahkan tanpa memutar tubuh untuk sekedar melihatnya.

Baekhyun kembali tertunduk, sesekali menoleh ke belakang ingin mencari Sooyoung, tapi dayang itu terlanjur pergi meninggalkannya. Mengapa Sooyoung berbohong padanya? Jika saja Baekhyun tau Pria itu masih semarah ini, tentu Ia tak ingin masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tak menjawabku?" Chanyeol kali ini memutar tubuh dan berjalan mendekati bocah yang tertunduk ciut.

"Kami semua mencemaskan Deokjun, tapi kau pergi bermain di luar tanpa merasa bersalah di sini?" Cerca Chanyeol lagi, semakin membuat Baekhyun meremas jemarinya gelisah... bahkan terlihat jelas bocah itu menahan tangisnya.

"..." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ingin mengatakan sepatah katapun rasanya terlalu kelu. Begitu melihat Chanyeol menatapnya setajam itu.

"M—Mohon ampun Yang Mulia"

Tiba-tiba saja Sooyoung memaksa masuk, meski Ia tau.. tak sepantasnya bagi abdi seperti dirinya memasuki kamar sang Raja.

"Hamba menemukan Yang Mulia Baekhyun dalam keadaan takut dan bingung di ruang perpustakaan, hamba mohon... Yang Mulia Raja bersedia mendengar penjelasan Yang Mulia Baek—

"Bukankah sudah kulakukan saat ini? untuk itu aku ingin mendengarnya... dari mana saja Dia dan apa yang Dia lakukan di saat Putranya sakit seperti ini?!" Sergah Chanyeol, masih terbawa emosi

"Hks..." Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan tangisnya lagi, lalu benar-benar tergugu di hadapan Chanyeol, Mengapa seberat ini...

Mengapa Raja Silla itu selalu melihatnya salah... bahkan Ia belum mengatakan apapun di sini.

.

.

"Chanyeol hentikan.." Ibu Suri itu meraih tubuh Baekhyun, lalu dibimbingnya untuk duduk di sisi ranjang. Sejenak Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun lalu menyeka air matanya... tak sampai hati melihat bocah itu terlihat ringkih seperti ini.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas berat, sadar... Ia mungkin terlalu terbawa emosi. Hingga semua rasanya semakin pelik untuknya.

Tapi semua ini demi Baekhyun, semua orang di istana ini harus tau... Baekhyun bisa berubah dan memang sepantasnya layak sebagai pendampingnya. Hingga tak ada nada sumbang yang bicara buruk tentang permaisuri kecilnya itu. Ya.. Baekhyun tentu bisa menjadi seperti yang Silla inginkan.

Mungkin menyakitkan untuk anak itu...

namun Ia yakin... Baekhyun bisa melaluinya..

.

"Uh.."

Masih saja Baekhyun terisak lirih, sebanyak apapun Heechul membujuknya.. anak itu tetaplah terkunci dalam pemikiran ciutnya. Hingga membuat Chanyeol beralih mendekatinya.

"Berhentilah menangis, tak lama lagi para tabib akan datang untuk mengobati Deokjun, tak seharusnya kau menunjukkan wajah seperti itu" tegas Chanyeol, seraya menyeka air mata Baekhyun.

Tapi anak itu menyentak tangannya, lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajah di balik kesepuluh jarinya. "Ahjjussi membenci Baekhyun!" Seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba

Penguasa Silla itu sempat terbelalak, sebenarnya ingin memeluk tubuh kecil itu... tapi lekas tertahan begitu mengingat, tujuannya di sini ingin mendidik bocah itu. "Jangan mempersulit semuanya.."

"Ahjjussi selalu marah! Ahjjussi membenci—

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tak mendengarku dan menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri?!"

Bocah itu mengepalkan tangan kuat. Ingin berontak meski sebenarnya dadanya terasa sesak. "Jika Ahjjusi membenci Baekhyun! Mengapa Ahjjusi menikah dengan Baekhyun?! TINGGALKAN BAEKHYUN! DAN MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG—

 **'BRAKK'**

Meja digebrak keras, hingga membuat beberapa sosok dalam ruangan itu terlonjak, terlebih untuk Baekhyun... ia menatap nanar Penguasa Silla itu, bahkan sepertinya kembali gemetar melihat Chanyeol mulai terengah menahan murka.

"KAU MENGERTI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN INI?!" Bentaknya keras, seraya menunjuk wajah Baekhyun. "MENGAPA KAU KEMBALI MENGATAKAN HAL TAK BERGUNA INI DI HADAPANKU?!"

tak pelak membuat anak itu semakin bergetar, bahkan perlahan merosot lemas

"AH! Apa karena kau seorang bocah laki-laki, lalu sifatmu seburuk ini?!" Semakin tak terkendali untuknya, Ia yang memang terbawa amarah... semakin gelap mata, hingga tak melihat Baekhyun kecilnya benar-benar terluka di sini.

"Cukup Chanyeol! Apa yang kau katakan ini?! Hentikan Ibu Mohon!"

Chanyeol masih terengah, sambil memejamkan mata. Berusaha menekan emosinya sendiri... lalu begitu ia menatap lebih lekat Baekhyun, barulah Ia sadari anak itu menangis hebat di depannya. Membuatnya menghela nafas getir.. lalu perlahan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku tak akan bicara seperti ini jika kau mendengarku" Pria itu mulai merunduk demi melihat wajah baekhyun. "Mengapa kau tak mengerti apa yang ku inginkan darimu sebenarnya? Cobalah untuk sedikit sa—

"..." baekhyun hanya menatap kecewa. lalu memilih memutar tubuh... dan berlari keluar meninggalkan kamar megah itu

"Baekhyun!" Seru Chanyeol hendak mengejar namja kecil itu, tapi Heechul menahannya. Hingga membuatnya berdecak keras.

"Mengapa Dia selalu seperti ini!" Gusarnya, tak habis pikir dengan sikap yang menurutnya kembali kekanakan itu. Ia tengah berbicara, tak sepantasnya Baekhyun bersikap demikian dan pergi begitu saja. Pikirnya tak terima

"Kau suaminya, seharusnya kata-kata itu tak terucap darimu" Sesal Heechul, mencoba meraih hati Pria itu.

"..." Chanyeol hanya diam, sambil memijit pelipisnya sendiri... merasa terlalu pening, memikirkan banyak hal dan kini Ia harus menghadapi masalah semacam ini.

"Sikapmu ini terlalu keras pada Baekhyun" ujar Heechul lagi, menyentuh bahu pria kekar itu

"Semua ini kulakukan agar Dia mengerti.. Tapi Lihat Ibu, Bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tak merubah sikapnya meski aku seperti ini" tegas Chanyeol, tak membalas tatapan Ibu Suri itu dan lebih memilih mendekati Deokjun untuk membelai wajah putra kecilnya.

"Di luar sana... banyak bicara buruk tentang Baekhyun, aku tak ingin istriku dipandang sebelah mata oleh Rakyatku sendiri"

Semakin tak terjangkau, membuat Ibu Suri itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tau benar... Seberapa kuat dan keras pribadi Pria itu jika berkehendak.

Tapi... Ini tentang Baekhyun..

Anak yang sebenarnya terlalu rapuh dan Ia tau semua itu. Tentu tak semestinya, perangai itu berubah terlalu cepat. Atau...

Hanya satu hati yang kelak Chanyeol hancurkan di sini.

"Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang darimu, jikapun kau ingin merubahnya lakukan secara perlahan sebagaimana kau menjaganya dulu"

"Aku menyayanginya Ibu... tidakkah semua yang kuberi selama ini tak cukup untuknya? Seharusnya Baekhyun mengerti. Sebaiknya Ibu tak perlu merisaukan permasalahan ini... Baekhyun tanggung jawabku"

Wanita itu lekas diam... Sebanyak apapun ia mencoba melugaskan pengertiannya di sini, sepertinya semua hanya akan semakin menyulut emosi Chanyeol.

"Ibu hanya mengingatkanmu.." lirihnya, dan lebih memilih memberi titah pada seorang dayang untuk membuka pintu, untuk para tabib yang baru datang.

.

.

.

"Pastikan apa yang terjadi pada Putraku. Mengapa mendadak demam seperti ini?" Titah Chanyeol pada seorang tabib paruh baya.

"Baik Yang Mulia..." Tabib itu mengangguk pelan, sedikit berhati-hati begitu memeriksa panas tubuh bayi yang kini terlelap di ranjang sang Raja.

.

,

Lama... Raja Silla itu bersidekap sambil mengamati bagaimana Tabibnya bekerja, hingga gerak tangan tabib yang terlihat meracik ramuan itu... lekas memberinya tanda untuk mendekat.

"Putraku baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya ... sedikit merunduk, mengimbangi tinggi tabib paruh baya itu.

"Ah... n-nde Yang Mulia Raja. Putra Mahkota dalam kondisi yang sangat sehat" Lugas sang tabib sambil mengulas senyum

Tapi Chanyeol mengernyit. "Bagaimana mungkin? Panas tubuh Putraku sangat tinggi... apa maksudmu baik-baik saja?!" Sergah Chanyeol, merasa cemas dengan penuturan tabib itu. Jelas.. Ia melihat dan merasakannya sendiri, Putranya demam tinggi.

"Istriku membawanya keluar di udara sedingin ini tanpa penghangat apapun, tidakkah itu yang membuat Deokjun demam?" Ujar Chanyeol lagi, masih meyakini pemikirannya kali ini... dan tak berharap tabib itu lengah memeriksa tubuh Putranya.

Sang tabib kembali membungkuk penuh hormat, namun tak segan untuk mengulas senyum hangatnya. Sebagai tanda... tak ada satupun yang harus Raja cemaskan dengan kondisi Putra kecilnya saat ini.

"Sebenarnya hal itu terjadi karena pangeran Deokjun meminum ramuan yang kami berikan sebelumnya, demam yang dirasakan Pangeran adalah efek dari ramuan yang telah bekerja sangat baik meningkatkan ketahanan tubuhnya, Yang Mulia" Jelas tabib Shin, seraya menunjukkan ramuan yang Ia minumkan paska Deokjun menegak susu mentah.

Tak pelak membuat Penguasa Silla itu diam tercengang, mengamati ramuan dan Deokjun bergantian. Terlihat raut sesal... mulai tergurat dari wajah tampannya.

"Jadi... bukan karena Baekhyun yang membawanya keluar di udara dingin?" Sela Heechul, berjalan tergesa mendekati keduanya.

"Benar Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, bukan karena udara dingin yang membuat Pangeran demam, tapi itu adalah efek dari ramuan yang terminum, hal ini suatu yang biasa terjadi ... Yang Mulia" Jelas Tabib itu lagi, membuat Heechul menghela nafas lega, dan tersenyum kala melihat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol~ah... kau dengar itu? Baekhyun tak bermaksud mencelakai Putra kalian, anak itu mungkin hanya ingin mencari pertolongan hingga membawa Deokjun keluar" Heechul meraih lengan Pria itu, berharap ini dapat meluluhkan hatinya yang keras.

"Ah! Bukankah kalian kemarin bersamanya? " Tanya Heechul pada beberapa dayang yang membawa hidangan untuk sang raja

"S—saat itu, tak ada seorangpun dayang y-yang mendampingi Yang Mulia Baekhyun. Karena memasuki jamuan makan malam... i-ini salah hamba, tak di sisinya hingga Yang Mulia Baekhyun ketakutan mendapati Pangeran demam" Salah Seorang dayang pengasuh itu mulai membuka suara

"K—Kami berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi Yang Mulia... Kami t-tak akan membiarkan Yang Mulia Baekhyun sendiri saat bersama Pangeran" Sambung dayang pengasuh lainnya, sambil bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan terkatup

"..." Raja Silla itu lekas terdiam. lalu memejamkan mata... dengan tangan terkepal.

"Akan ada hukuman berat untuk kalian, jika hal ini terjadi lagi" Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, berniat menemui Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

..

"Makanlah sedikit saja..." Ia kembali mengambill satu suapan itu, tapi masih saja... terbuang percuma begitu Baekhyun kembali menyentak tangannya.

"..." Bocah itu terengah, menatap nanar pada makanan yang tercecer di bawahnya. Tapi masih tak peduli, berulang kalipun Sooyoung membujuknya... semua tak akan membuat hatinya lebih baik.

"Baekhyun ingin sendiri... Sooyoung" Hingga gumaman dingin itu yang terdengar dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan seperti ini.." Sooyoung beralih ingin menyentuh wajahnya. "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu seorang diri"

"S—Sooyoung berbohong.."lirih Baekhyun

Tak pelak membuat dayang itu terhenyak. "Ne..?"

"A—Ahjussi tak pernah mencari Baek—hyun. Ahjjussi membenci Baekhyun"

Sooyoung terdiam. inikah yang disimpulkan dari pemikiran lugunya? jika saja Ia tau semua akan kembali melukai hati Baekhyun ... tentu Ia tak akan membawanya menamui Raja Silla itu.

"Maaf.." Sooyoung meraih tangannya . "Maafkan Aku.." Ulangnya lagi, sambil menggenggam tangan anak itu.

"Baekhyun ingin sendiri.." pinta anak itu lagi, memaksa melepas genggaman tangan Sooyoung.

lebih dari siapapun, Ia tau... anak itu tentu kecewa. merasa dipermainkan dan tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membela diri. Tapi Iapun tak bisa berharap lebih untuk menghibur Baekhyun. Sedari tadi Ia menemaninya, namun yang terlihat... Baekhyun sepertinya semakin tak nyaman.

Namja kecil itu benar-benar ingin sendiri.

Sooyoung beralih bangkit, mencoba memberi sekat untuk Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah... berjanjilah untuk makan, jika kau merasa lebih baik" pesannya, lalu melangkah pergi, meski tak rela.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesekali terlihat jemari mungilnya memainkan jendela bertapiskan rotan itu,

terlalu lama Ia termenung seorang diri di sini, memang tak berharap lebih Chanyeol lekas datang untuk menemuinya.

Baekhyun tau... sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi lagi padanya.

Ia kembali memandang langit senja di atas, terlihat samar... begitu hanya awan tebal dan salju yang tampak olehnya.

Membuatnya, mengingat Deokjun .. Bagaimana kondisi bayi kecilnya itu?

Lalu Baekhyun putuskan untuk berlari keluar dari Pavilun itu.. berharap, Deokjun tak lagi demam tinggi seperti sebelumnya.

.

 **"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"**

Namun tiba-tiba saja baekhyun menghentikan langkah, dan bersembunyi di balik dinding begitu mendengar suara dan derap langkah tak jauh darinya, terlihat dari celah sempit itu... Dua Pak Tua berpakaian mewah saling berjalan beriringan. Membuat bocah itu kembali berjongkok untuk bersembunyi. Baekhyun ingat benar... Dua Pria tua itu yang menyudutkannya saat Ia membawa Deokjun keluar.

"Kau benar-benar tak tau apa yang terjadi di istana ini?" sambung Menteri tambun merasa heran. "Bahkan Rakyat Silla pun telah mendengarnya" Lanjutnya sambil berdecih.

"Tentang Yang Mulia Raja?" Menteri yang lebih kurus mencoba menerka.

"Ahahaha... seharusnya kau tau tentang kabar baik ini, Yang Mulia Raja ingin mencari pendamping dan menikah lagi" Menteri tambun bernama Song itu mulai berkelakar

"K-Kau bercanda?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, bahkan Rakyat Silla sudah mendengar hal ini. Kedatanganku kemaripun karna hal ini... Para Saudagar China memintaku menyampaikan suka cita mereka pada Sang Raja" Ujar Menteri Song semakin percaya diri.

"T-Tapi bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia Baekhyun?"

Menteri Song, mulai melirik ke sekitar. "Apa kau pikir seorang Pria seperti Yang Mulia Raja, hanya akan puas dengan satu pendamping saja? lagipula permaisuri itu hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan yang tak tau apapun, sekedar mengganti pakaiannya saja Dia tak becus. Dia mungkin hanya akan menjadi permaisuri yang terbuang" Bisiknya mulai mendelik picik

"Hm.. kau benar, Permaisuri kecil itupun selalu berulah... haha bahkan siang tadi Dia membuat Putranya sendiri sakit. Hingga Yang Mulia raja marah besar padanya" Menteri kurus itu tergelak dalam tawanya.

"Aku sudah menduganya, hal semacam ini sudah pasti terjadi. Permaisuri Raja masih seorang bocah bahkan Dia sebenarnya tak pantas mendampingi Raja Chanyeol. Anak itu hanyalah sarat untuk kekuasaannya" Menteri Song menyipitkan mata, melugaskan jika Ia tak sependapat jika Baekhyun menjadi Ratu.

"Karna Silla hanya menginginkan Bayinya.." Imbuhnya lagi, mengeratkan pakaian tebalnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tersendat.

.

.

.

Tanpa tau.. seorang bocah kini berdiri lemas di balik dinding bertapiskan rotan

Nyata mendengar bahkan mengerti apa yang kedua menteri itu bicarakan. Ia lekas meremas dadanya sendiri, kembali mengingat ucapannya beberapa saat lalu pada Chanyeol.

Benar...

Ia memang meneriakkan semua kata itu, meminta Chanyeol meninggalkannya.. lalu menikah dengan orang lain. Tapi... baekhyun hanya ingin mengancam Pria itu, bukan dalm artian yang sebenarnya ... karna sungguh Ia tak rela jika sampai semua itu benar-benar terjadi.

Seiring semakin samarnya langkah dua menteri itu, air mata yang sempat tertahan olehnya... kini benar-benar lolos dari pelupuknya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan... berusaha menyangkal, namun semakin Ia berbesar hati atau bahkan menguatkan diri untuk tak percaya. Kalimat yang terdengar itu tetap saja membuatnya gemetar

Seorang bocah seperti dirinya mungkin benar tak tau apapun di sini..

Tapi Ia mengenal cinta...

Baekhyun tau benar makna mencinta dan dicintai...

hingga kata 'terbuang dan menikah lagi', tentu saja menikam perasaannya.

"A—Ahjjussii..." Panggilnya terbata,

Baekhyun mungkin kembali menangis, tapi tak satupun tau... seberapa besar amarah dalam dirinya. Hingga membuat anak itu berlari dengan tangan terkepal, tak peduli betapa miris dirinya kali ini, Baekhyun hanya ingin berlari mencari Chanyeol dan memastikan semua ini tak benar.

.

.

.

"A—Andwae! ANDWAEEE!" jeritnya histeris, masih dengan berlari kacau... merangsak para dayang dan pelayan yang di laluinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sudut istana megah itu, tampak seorang Pria tengah memberi titah pada beberapa petinggi kerajaan. Terlihat menawan begitu sebagian rambut hitam panjangnya terhempas tiupan angin.

"Pastikan ... Baekhyun menyukai semua hidangan ini" Ujar Chanyeol, memandang lekat pada berbagai hidangan yang memang Ia siapkan untuk namja kecilnya, paska mendengar... Baekhyun selama seharian ini tak ingin menyentuh makanan apapun. Chanyeol akui.. semua ini sebagai permintaan maafnya atas sikap kerasnya. Tapi sekali lagi... Ia hanya ingin mendidik Baekhyun.

"Dia masih di Paviliun barat?" Tanya Pria itu pada Sooyoung

"Ah.. Nde. Tapi Yang Mulia Baekhyun terlihat sangat murung"

Penguasa Silla itu sejenak memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak mengucap sepatah katapun tentang permaisuri kecilnya, meski Baekhyun menangis sekalipun... Ia tetap tak menginginkan siapapun memanjakannya. Masih bersikeras... Baekhyun harus merubah sikapnya di sini.

"Aku akan menemuinya.." Gumam Raja Silla itu, seraya membawa langkah menuju Paviliun Barat.

Namun tiba-tiba saja...

"Yang Muliaaa"

Seorang menteri mendadak muncul, di hadapannya... tentu membuat Sehun lekas menghadang Pria Tua itu, agar menjaga jarak dari Rajanya.

"Tak ada pertemuan petinggi kerajaan, untuk apa anda kemari?" Sentak Sehun, masih menjadi tameng untuk Pria tinggi di belakangnya

"Ahh mohon maaf atas kelancangan hamba yang datang mendadak seperti ini. Tapi hamba membawa berita penting yang harus disampaikan pada Yang Mulia" Ujar Menteri itu, tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Chanyeol mulai membuka suara, dan terlihat memberi sekat untuk Menteri itu.

Pak Tua itu mulai menyerahkan gulungan kertas untuk Chanyeol. Tak berpesan apapun... karna semua memang tersirat dalam gulungan menyerupai surat itu.

Sejenak menunggu, Menteri itu tampak mengulas seringai samar. Menyadari Chanyeol sepertinya mulai larut dalam surat penuh dengan guratan huruf China itu. Lalu—

"Masuklah.." Titahnya kemudian, membawa langkahnya bertolak menuju singgasana miliknya

Tentu diikuti Menteri itu, dan Sehun yang mengawalnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hhh! Hks"

Ia masih berlari tanpa tujuan, membuka kasar setiap pintu Istana demi mencari Chanyeol.. mengabaikan dirinya yang mulai payah ... terengah. kedua tangannya masih terkepal, menahan amarah ... meski sebenarnya Ia belum mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Raja Silla itu.

Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun merasa tak bisa menerima apa yang Ia dengar sebelumnya.

Bagaimana jika semua itu memang benar adanya?

"A—andwae" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala kasar, tak mungkin Chanyeol melakukan semua itu. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya bagaimana Pria itu selalu membisikkan semua janji untuknya.

Dirinya adalah satu-satunya cinta yang Ahjjusi miliki...

Bertahun-tahun berselang, sejak Ia hanya tau cara memainkan busur panah kecil dan ketapel di tangannya hingga dirinya beranjak menjadi seorang yang bertahta sebagai Permaisuri Raja... Chanyeol selalu mengatakannya 'Ia hanya mencintainya seorang'

Bahkan Chanyeol lebih memilih dirinya dibanding wanita yang sempat menjadi Ratu Negeri ini

Semata karna Pria itu hanya mencintainya seorang.

Ya...

Tak mungkin jika Chanyeol memilih menikah kembali, membagi tubuh dan cintanya. Semua itu tak mungkin terjadi. Kedua Pria tua itu pasti tengah berbohong! Yakin Baekhyun ... membiarkan amarah itu terus membawanya berlari secepat yang ia bisa

.

Gelapnya malam membuat siapapun tak menyadari langkah kecilnya, hingga temaram cahaya di ruang utama itu... membuat Baekhyun yang masih menyeka mata piasnya itu. Lekas mempercepat langkah.. ingin mengadu, dan memastikan semua yang terdengar olehnya hanyalah suatu kebohongan. Bahkan yakin, Chanyeol akan menghukum dua kakek yang menurutnya jahat itu.

.

"Ahjjussi..." Panggilnya sambil berlari mendekati jendela besar yang terbuka, sliuet Chanyeol pun semakin terlihat di dalamnya.

.

.

Tak peduli jika Chanyeol mungkin masih marah dengannya, karena Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Pria itu.

Tangan kecilnya terlihat meraba-raba teralis jendela... berniat ingin meraih bahu Chanyeol, tapi lekas terdiam, begitu melihat seorang Pria Tua yang sempat dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu, kini tengah berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Kami... Para menteri, mendengar kabar dari saudagar-saudagar China di seberang. Yang Mulia Raja ingin memperluas kekuasaan perdagangan Silla dengan mempersunting, seorang Puteri dari Negri China. Jika benar adanya... ini sungguh suatu kabar yang sangat baik, selain membuka kerja sama antar Negara... keturunan yang kelak terlahir, tentu akan membawa kejayaan yang melimpah untuk Tanah Silla"

"..." Pria itu hanya diam mendengarkannya, bahkan membiarkan Menteri Song membuka gulungannya.. untuk ditunjukkan padanya.

Tapi masih tak sadari, seorang bocah di balik sudut jendela yang gelap itu... mulai gemetar mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang terdengar di dalam sana.

"Hamba dan beberapa menteri yang lain, mencari banyak informasi mengenai puteri-puteri yang layak mendampingi Yang Mulia Raja, selain parasnya... wanita-wanita ini memiliki pengetahuan di atas rata-rata dari wanita pada umumnya. Mohon yang Mulia untuk melihat wanita-wanita pilihan ini" Ujar Menteri Song, kembali membuka gulungan yang lain dan Ia hadapkan di meja sang Raja.

Terlihat... Chanyeol mulai mengambil salah satu dari gulungan itu, mengamatinya dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat sketsa wajah yang lain.

"Wanita-wanita ini... yang nantinya akan kupilih menjadi istriku?"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun mendadak lemas, terbelalak nanar... mendengar Chanyeol seakan membenarkan semua ini.

"Mereka cantik.." Gumam Chanyeol lagi.

Bocah itu meremas dadanya sendiri, tak tau sebabnya... Baekhyun merasa ini sakit, bahkan terlalu sakit untuknya

Menangispun, sepertinya tak mampu mengukur betapa remuk dirinya kali ini...

Nyata mendengar... Pria yang diyakininya menyayangi dirinya sepenuh hati, kini memuji sosok yang lain.

Sang Raja rupanya tak lagi sama seperti yang dulu. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya penuh kasih, bahkan tak sekalipun membentak dirinya... kini benar-benar bertolak jauh. Semakin lugas untuknya... mengapa sikap itu berubah padanya, tak lain... karna Dia ingin mencari pendamping yang lain.

.

.

"A—Ahjjussi" Gumamnya terisak payah sambil membawa langkahnya pergi dari tempat itu, tak sanggup mendengar lebih jauh... atau bahkan jika sampai melihat Pria itu benar-benar memilih pendampingnya kelak.

Ia terus berjalan gontai... membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di balik petangnya malam. Masih saja tak seorang pun menyadari dirinya..

Mungkin hanya kelip api penerang yang nyaris redup terpapar salju, menjadi saksi bisu... isakkan lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Dan Kau memintaku untuk memilihnya bukan?" Raja Silla itu beralih menatap tajam sang Menteri.

Menteri Song menyeringai, tentu saja hal ini akan menarik untuk Chanyeol. Pria mana yang tak tergoda wanita-wanita secantik ini. terlebih imbalan yang kelak di terimanya dari Kaisar dan para bangsawan China itu bukan main nilainya, jika Raja Chanyeol benar-benar menerimanya. "Benar Yang Mulia... hamba yakin Yang Mulia akan sangat menyukai—

Menteri itu mendadak bungkam, melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba meremas sketsanya.

"Bagus sekali hn?" Lirih Chanyeol kembali meremas sketsa yang lain, bahkan benar-benar Ia koyak di hadapan sang Menteri.

 **BRAKKKK**

Meja digebrak keras, semua sketsa yang tersisa tak luput dari hempasan tangannya... hingga sebagian mengenai wajah Mentri Song.

"Beraninya kau merendahkanku?!" Sentak Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Y—Yang Mulia hamb—

"Apa kau pikir aku tak menyadarinya?! Siapa yang mulai menjadi pengkhianat di sini!" Seru Chanyeol semakin tersulut.

"Y-Yang Mulia... H-Hamba tidak—

"Pria Tua sepertimu, mudah sekali terbaca olehku. Dua wajah... demi imbalan yang membutakan kesetiaanmu!"

Menteri Song terperanjat hebat, Ia bersimpuh... menyatukan kedua tangab di atas kepalanya untuk memohon ampun, tapi percuma Ia lakukan begitu Sehun mencekal kedua tangannya.

"Tahan Dia! dan pastikan... Apa dia berhubungan dengan mata-mata China"

"Tidak! Tidak Yang Mulia!"

Chanyeol lebih memilih memutar tubuh membelakangi Menteri itu, tentu titah tersirat itu lekas membuat Sehun menyeret Menteri Song beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

"Keluar..." Tegas Sehun

"Tidak! semua ini salah! Yang Mulian Salah Paham! Hamba mohon dengarkan Hamba Yang Mulia!"

.

.

.

Semua kembali tenang untuk sang Raja, membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk melangkah ke dalam... memandang seorang Pria yang masih berdiri memandangi salju di luar.

"Aku merasa sangat ingin menemuinya, setelah apa yang terjadi dan apa yang kukatakan padanya" Gumam Pria itu kemudian.

Panglima kerajaan itu terlihat menghela nafas pelan, lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. "Akan lebih baik jika Yang Mulia Baekhyun berada di Istana Utama, sepertinya malam ini akan terjadi badai salju"

"Baiklah.. Perintahkan semua dayang untuk menyiapkan pakaian hangat untuk—

.

.

"YANG MULIA!"

Dua orang dayang tiba-tiba merangsak masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu, terlihat terengah payah dan salah seorang darinya menangis kacau.

Chanyeol lekas bangkit dari duduknya, menyadari firasat lain akan kedatangan dayang yang kerap bersama Baekhyun itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? mengapa kalian berlari seperti itu?" Sehun berjalan mendekati keduanya

"Yang Mulia Baekhyun t-tidak ada di kamarnya, K-kami sudah mencarinya kemanapun... dari Paviliun Barat hingga Istana utama, tapi Yang Mulia Baekhyum tidak ada di sana" Hanya Je Ni yang mampu melugaskan situasi, sementara Sooyoung terlihat payah menangis ... menyesal Ia kembali membiarkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Apa?"Raja Silla itu terlihat terperanjat, sejenak menatap jendela dan berdecak keras melihat angin mulai berhembus kencang.

"Perintahkan pada semua prajurit dan pengawal untuk mencarinya! CEPAT!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yang Mulia Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

"Yang Muliaa"

Sesekali terlihat temaram api penerang, redup lalu terang... seiring dengan bagaimana teriakan demi teriakan itu memanggil namanya.

Ia memang tak melangkahkan kakinya kemanapun, selain meringkuk di bawah lorong paviliun itu.. kembali bersembunyi dan melihat semua orang dewasa di luar, tampak panik menyisir setiap tempat.

"Yang Muliaa... anda di mana Yang Muliaa?"

Lagi...

Mereka kembali memanggilnya, tapi rasanya... kedua kaki itu terasa berat, hingga Ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya untuk terisak di tempat ... yang bahkan tak seorang pun tau, kecuali dirinya.

Ya.. satu-satunya tempat yang kerap Baekhyun gunakan untuk bersembunyi dari Seulgi semasa Ia kecil.

Berapa lama Ia ingin menyendiri...

Semula, anak itu memang merasa ciut... tersudut akibat cara bicara Chanyeol yang mungkin terlalu kelas. Tapi.. Kini kembali tak seorang pun tau, Baekhyun semakin terpuruk, menyadari sebab perubahan dari perangai sang Raja.

Ia hanya tau tentang Chanyeol... dan tak seorang pun bisa mengganti peran Pria itu dalam hidupnya.

Baginya, Chanyeol lebih dari seorang Pelindung, lebih hangat dari sosok ayahnya ... Dan Dia kekasih untuknya.

"Nnh.." Baekhyun mengusap kasar linangan air matanya sendiri. Nyaris merintih begitu rasakan dadanya sesak akibat terlalu banyak terisak.

Tapi, Iapun tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menangis

Masih lekat dalam ingatannya, bagaimana Chanyeol setiap harinya memberinya kecupan manis itu.. membisikkan kata cinta yang bahkan tak seorangpun bisa memilikinya. Bertahun-tahun lamanya, hingga dirinya memilki seorang bayi mungil. Hanya Pria itu yang memiliki hatinya

Tentu bagaimana bisa bocah itu menepikan sebagian hatinya, jika semua dunianya hanya terpaut pada sosok Chanyeol. Mendengar Pria itu akan mencari pendamping yang lain... tentu bukan main lagi, betapa Ia merasa sendiri dan terbuang.

Baekhyun kembali meremas kepalanya sendiri, kemana Ia harus mengadu?

Hingga sosok Ayahnya mendadak hadir dalam benaknya.

Ia memaksa beringsut keluar dari celah itu, meski sebenarnya... beberapa batuan di bawah menggores siku dan lututnya.

"Ah.. ssh" Desisnya , reflek memegangi sikunya. Lalu terbelalak melihat tangannya benar-benar berdarah

.

.

.

* * *

Ruangan hangat, penuh dengan aroma harum yang menenangkan...

Disanalah Baekhyun kini berdiri, mengamati sekelilingnya.

Tak ada seorang pun yang terjaga... selain lilin kecil yang berpendar di setiap sudut ruang.

Baekhyun mencoba membawa langkahnya mendekat... sesekali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tak seorangpun melihat dirinya kini menyelinap ke dalam kamar Deokjun.

Tatapannya berangsur redup begitu melihat seorang bayi kini terlelap di atas ranjang, sadari nalurinya yang berbisik ... membujuknya untuk membelai kepala Deokjun.

"Deokjun~ah.." panggilnya ... sangat lirih. Tak berharap seorang dayang yang kini jatuh tertidur di sisi ranjang itu terbangun karna dirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, memandangi lekat paras bayi mungil itu. walau sesekali sambil menyeka air matanya. "Jangan sakit... nee?" bisiknya, kembali membelai wajah Deokjun.

"A—aku tak ingin membuatmu sakit. M-Mianhae Deokjun~ah" Namja mungil itu mencoba menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi Deokjun, dan memejamkan mata.. merasa tenang mendengar nafas teratur bayi kecilnya.

"Aku tak ingin A—Ahjjussi marah. Aku—

Ia tercekat isakkannya sendiri, kembali mengingat apa yang sempat terdengar olehnya.

"Sakit.. hks" Lirih Baekhyun sambil meremas dadanya sendiri.

Tak banyak yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan... Ia hanya ingin melihat paras bayi kecilnya.

Mencium keningnya lama... sebelum akhirnya benar-benar beranjak dari ranjang Deokjun.

Tapi sedikiit sentuhan darinya itu, sebenarnya membuat Deokjun terjaga... bahkan bayi itu mulai membuka kedua mata bulatnya.

"Uhnn..." Gumamnya dengan kedua tangan menggapai-gapai ke atas

tapi sayang,

Baekhyun sepertinya tak mendengar... dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Ung~cha"

Deokjun kembali beringsut-ingsut... tengkurap lalu mengerjap melihat siluet Baekhyun semakin menjauh.

"Cha.. " Rautnya berangsur pias dan tak lama setelahnya—

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA~" Deokjun menangis keras, hingga membuat dua dayang yang tanpa sengaja tertidur itu benar-benar terlonjak ..

"A-Ah... P-Pangeran" Dayang-Dayang itu mulai terbangun

.

.

.

* * *

Malam sepertinya benar-benar merajut kelamnya di atas sana..

terasa jelas begitu semilir angin yang semula berhembus tenang, kini mendadak menderu membawa hempasan salju..

Sepertinya.. Badai benar-benar terjadi malam ini.

Membuat siapapun yang melihat, tentu merasa cekam...

Terlebih untuk beberapa sosok yang kini menunggu resah di dalam Istana Megah itu, sebagian terlihat cemas mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.. sementara sebagian yang lain terlihat berusaha menenangkan emosi sang Raja.

Penguasa Silla itu benar-benar tak tenang, mendapati Permaisuri kecilnya pergi entah kemana... dan kini Ia harus memikirkan banyak cara untuk meredam desas-desus dirinya yang ingin mencari pendamping lain. Sejak kapan ini terjadi? entahlah... rumor itu mendadak muncul, tanpa sebab.. dan semua akan benar-benar buruk jika sampai Baekhyun mendengarnya.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri" Seorang dayang terlihat berjalan mendekat. "Kamar Yang Mulia telah kami persiapkan... yang Mulia bisa—

Tapi dayang itu lekas terdiam, begitu Heechul tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memandangi jendela di luar.

"Baekhyun belum juga kembali?"

Dayang itu hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, terlihat sedih melihat Heechul kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Sesuatu yang buruk, sepertinya benar-benar terjadi" Ibu suri itu lekas beranjak, merasa tak tenang.. bahkan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Pavillun Barat. Barang kali Baekhyun bersembunyi di sana.

Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol rencanakan saat ini?

Istrinya belum juga kembali dan Pria itu hanya menunggu sambil memberi titah pada prajuritnya untuk mencari Baekhyun?

Tidakkah Chanyeol merasa cemas, jika seseorang mungkin saja mencelakai anak itu atau bahkan menculiknya?

Karna mustahil Baekhyun hanya bersembunyi jika sampai larut malam seperti ini anak itu belum juga kembali.

"Ya Tuhan... Dimana Baekhyun kami sebenarnya?" Gumam Heechul, sedikit menjinjing gaunnya .. demi bisa berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

* * *

Rautnya tak lagi tenang seperti sebelumnya,

semakin gelisah bahkan terlihat Ia benar-benar mencemaskan sesuatu di sini, terlalu berat Ia memikirkannya... baik dari apa yang Ia katakan hingga sikapnya pada Baekhyun, sebelumnya. Ia sepenuhnya tau... dirinya telah melukai hati anak itu,

mungkin karenanya... anak itu enggan bertemu dengannya dan memilih menyembunyikan dirinya dari siapapun

"Yang Mulia..." Seorang Tabib berjalan mendekat, sadari ada yang berbeda dari raut Raja Silla itu. "Mohon ampun Yang Mulia Raja... tapi Yang Mulia terlihat terlalu lelah, hari inipun Yang Mulia melewatkan makan anda"

Chanyeol kembali memijit pelipisnya, sejak pagi ini Ia memang merasa pening... tapi kali ini sepertinya semakin memburuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Tabib itu membungkuk penuh hormat, sebenarnya merasa riskan membiarkan Chanyeol seperti ini. tapi Raja itu tengah berkehendak... sepertinya Pria itu memang akan tetap terjaga hingga Permaisuri kecilnya lekas kembali

.

.

"Dimana Kau sebenarnya?" Gumam Chanyeol lirih.

Berulang kali ia memanggil salah satu utusan... berharap akan terdengar kabar baik mengenai Baekhyun.

Tapi rupanya... hingga saat ini, tak seorangpun tau dimana Baekhyun sebenarnya.

.

.

"Yang Mulia... Tuan Han ingin—

"MASUK!" Teriak Chanyeol, menyela ucapan seorang penjaga pintu itu.

Dan tak lama berselang, Pria besar sebagai utusan Sehun terlihat berjalan menghadap singgasanannya, diikuti prajurit yang lain

"Kau menemukan istriku?"

Pria itu tak bernyali menatap Chanyeol dan hanya tertunduk di hadapan Raja . "M-Mohon ampun... k- kami b-belum menemukan jejak Yang Mulia Baekhyun"

.

Raja Silla itu terbelalak lebar, menggebrak meja sebelum akhirnya menatap nanar pada badai salju di luar istana.

"Di mana Sehun?" Geramnya, nyaris tak bisa menahan amarahnya sendiri... hingga terdengar hela nafas yang memburu darinya.

"Tuan Sehun beserta Prajurit yang lain, masih melakukan pencarian di perbatasan Istana"

"CARI HINGGA KALIAN MENEMUKANNYA! JANGAN BIARKAN ISTRIKU MENGGIGIL DI LUAR SANA!" Gertak Raja Silla itu, membuat semua pengawal dan prajurit perang itu kembali tergopoh ... demi titahnya.

"B—Baik Yang Mulia"

.

.

Chanyeol kembali memandang jendela, badai turun dengan lebatnya di luar sana. Tapi di mana Baekhyun sebenarnya?

Jika saja Ia tau, Baekhyun akan melakukan semua ini... tentu Ia tak akan membiarkan anak itu seorang diri, bahkan bersikap sekeras itu padanya

Semua semakin pelik untuknya, niatan untuk mendidik Baekhyun... rupanya berujung pada kekacauan semacam ini.

Raja Silla itu mulai memejamkan mata, meredam pening yang sedari tadi berdenyut. Tapi Ia mulai menyadari pemikiran yang lain di sini.

Mungkinkah Baekhyun pergi mencari Ayahnya?

.

.

"Tidak.." Gumam Chanyeol, seraya membawa langkahnya beranjak dari singgasananya.

Ia harus memastikannya di sini...

dan berharap Baekhyun benar berada di Negri Goryeo, meskipun kecil kemungkinannya.

Karna anak itu tak tau arah... menuju Tanah Goryeo.

.

.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Raja Silla itu berjalan terhuyung. Bahkan terlihat payah memegangi kepalanya sendiri... sebelum Ia bisa memberi titah.

"Y—Yang Mulia Raja.." Panik beberapa petinggi kerajaan yang memang tengah mendampinginya malam itu.

Mereka, bergerak cepat menahan tubuh sang Raja... sebelum Pria itu benar-benar terjatuh.

"Anda baik-baik saja Yang Mulia?" Ujar Ahli perbintangan itu, sambil memegangi lengan Chanyeol.

"..." Chanyeol hanya mendesis, menyipitkan mata... berusaha memperjelas pandangannya yang berkunang.

"B-Baringkan tubuh Yang Mulia Raja" Panik Tabib Shin, memandang cemas pada raut Chanyeol yang pucat. Ia sebenarnya tau, hal ini akan terjadi... semenjak menyadari perubahan raut Pria itu.

Disibukkan dengan semua urusan kekuasaannya, lalu pikiran yang terbebani karena permaisuri kecilnya... tentu menguras tenaga Raja muda itu

"Cari tau... mungkinkah Baekhyun bersama Yong—

Tak sempat terusai olehnya. Chanyeol mendadak tumbang tak sadarkan diri... beruntung, beberapa Pria paruh baya itu menahannya.. meski terlihat payah kala membawa tubuh Sang Raja.

"Yang Muliaa!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Putraku?" Heechul menghambur cepat ke dalam kamar megah itu, lalu membelai wajah seorang Pria yang terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Yang Mulia Raja... terlalu lelah. Beliau tidak mendapatkan tidurnya dengan baik dan melewatkan makannya hari ini. Tapi kami telah memberi ramuan untuk mengembalikan staminanya" Ujar Tabib Choi, sementara Tabib Shin di seberang tengah.. menyalakan lilin aroma therapi.

.

.

"Semua ini tak harus terjadi" Gumam Heechul, semakin menatap getir. Menyadari perbedaan usia itu, sebenarnya tengah mematik permasalahan pelik di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Perlahan Ia membelai wajah Chanyeol. Ibu Suri itu memang tau seberapa hebat Pria itu berkuasa, semua hal selalu bisa Ia perhitungkan meski dirinya masih semuda itu untuk merengkuh tahtanya.

tapi Chanyeol berusaha terlalu keras di sini, memikirkan semua hal... yang Bahkan seharusnya tak menjadi beban untuknya.

Ibu Suri itupun mengerti apa yang mengusik pikiran Chanyeol hingga membuatnya mendadak tumbang seperti ini.

Dirinya yang terlalu mencintai anak itu, tak menginginkan Rakyatnya memandang Baekhyun sebelah mata karena kondisinya saat ini... yang dianggap masih terlalu kecil dan Dia seorang bocah laki-laki. Semua orang tau, Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya mampu menyadari perannya sebagai Permaisuri Raja... kerap bermain sesuka hati, terlalu ceroboh bahkan kerap berulah di manapun Ia berada.

Hingga membuat rakyat Silla merasa ragu dan takut, Sang Raja hanya akan memperhatikan permaisuri kecilnya itu saja dibandingkan dengan memikirkan pemerintahan Silla.

Tapi Chanyeol tak menginginkan semua Rakyatnya berpikir buruk tentang Baekhyun..

Hingga Ia putuskan, memikirkkan segala cara untuk merubah pribadi Baekhyun... meski terpaksa Ia lakukan dengan cara sekeras ini, demi anak itu dan demi rakyatnya bisa melihat Baekhyun mampu dan pantas menjadi satu-satunya pendamping untuknya.

"Ibu tau... kau menyesalinya" Lirih Heechul, sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol. "Kau terlalu memikirkan Baekhyun... dan menyesali sikapmu bukan?" Lanjutnya lagi, meski ia tau.. Chanyeol yang terpejam itu tak mendengarnya.

"Terima istrimu apa adanya.. Ibu tau kau sangat mencintainya" Heechul kembali tersenyum, mengerti maksud Chanyeol di sini ingin mendidik Baekhyun. Tapi sikapnya terlalu keras untuk bocah berperangai lembut seperti Baekhyun, tentu semua ini akan menjadi sekat bagi keduanya... jika Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun tak saling memahami.

.

.

Ibu suri itu beralih memandang dua orang tabib di sisinya. "Aku mencemaskan kondisinya... apa ini buruk?" Ujar wanita itu.

"Tidak Yang Mulia... sang Raja hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup" Lugas tabib Choi.

.

.

Heechul menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah... Biarkan Raja tidur dengan tenang. Shin.. kau pergilah bersamaku.. menemui Yong Hwa. Kita harus sampaikan kabar ini pada Raja Goryeo" lanjut Heechul kemudian, bangkit meninggalkan ruangan megah itu.. diikuti Tabib Shin di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Muliaaa!"

"Yang Muliaaa Baekhyuuunnn!"

"Anda di Mana yang Muliaaaa"

Hampir dini hari...

Orang-orang itu, terlihat lelah... mulai tak sanggup bertahan di udara sedingin ini untuk mencari Baekhyun, bahkan beberapa di antaranya terpaksa berteduh dan melanjutkan pencarian jika situasi sudah memungkinkan.

Tapi sebenarnya, semua orang itu masih tak menyadarinya..

bocah yang sedari tadi dicari... sebenarnya masih berada di dalam istana.

Menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang kecil di balik gelapnya malam... dan berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan tubuh bergetar karena menangis.

,

,

Hingga langkah mungil itu benar-benar membawanya tepat di sebuah ruangan, dengan beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di depannya.

"Y—Yang Mulia Baekhyun?" Gagap prajurit penjaga itu, mengucek mata nyaris tak percaya... bocah yang masih di cari itu rupanya berada di depan mereka.

"Semua pengawal tengah mencari Yang Mulia—

"A—Ahjjussi di dalam?" Lirih Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk.

Tak pelak membuat beberapa Pria sempat saling melempar pandang tak mengerti. "Y—Ye, Yang Mulia Raja tengah beristirahat di dalam" Jawab seorang darinya.

"Aku ingin ma—suk" Gumam Baekhyun lagi. Tentu membuat penjaga itu saling menyingkir, memberi sekat untuk Baekhyun melangkah masuk.. karena memang ini kamar miliknya bersama Sang Raja.

Selepas pintu besar itu tertutup rapat, para penjaga itu kembali saling melempar pandang. "Yang Mulia Baekhyun telah kembali"

"Mungkinkah semua orang itu sudah mengetahuinya?" Timpal penjaga yang lain.

"Sebaiknya sampaikan kabar ini pada yang lain dan Tuan Sehun"

"Baik..."

.

.

.

.

Langkahnya terlihat tersendat... semakin lemah, begitu hanya siliuet Pria itu yang terpaut dalam pandangannya.

Baekhyun mungkin enggan untuk mendekat, tapi entahlah sebagian darinya memaksa membawa langkah itu terus mendekat... meski Ia tau, dirinya kembali menangis tergugu di sini.

Hingga kedua tangan mungil itu benar-benar menyentuh tepian ranjang, tak banyak yang Baekhyun lakukan selain berdiri memandang Pria yang masih terlelap itu.

"Ahjjussi.." Lirihnya, memandang pias... bahkan bayangan Chanyeol semakin kabur, tersamar dalam air matanya sendiri.

"Ahjussi benar-benar meninggalkan Baek—Hyun?" Ia tercekat gumamannya, kembali mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol memilih sketsa perempuan lain ... beberapa saat lalu.

"Waeyo... Ahjjussi?" Bocah itu mengusap kasar linangan air matanya.

"..."

"A—Ahjjussi mengatakannya... Ahjjussi hanya mencintai Baek-Hyun" Bocah itu kembali meracau lirih, tapi Ia hanya menelan getir... karna Chanyeol tetap terdiam dalam tidurnya.

Terasa semakin berat untuknya, Pagi yang semula tenang dan menyenangkan untuknya kini berangsur menjadi mimpi buruk... kesalahan bertubi darinya dan berujung dengan isak tangis yang tak terdengar oleh Pria itu.

"Baek—Hyun membencinya, jika Ah—Jjusi menikah lagi"

"..."

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang, semakin sesak dan sakit.. hingga mungkin merasuk di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap lebih lekat, bahkan mulai membawa wajahnya untuk mendekat.

Tak peduli sebagian air mata itu kembali mengalir dan menetes di wajah Chanyeol, Ia hanya ingin menyentuh wajah tegas yang selalu dirindukannya itu.

Membelainya perlahan... hingga Ia puas memandang untuk dirinya sendiri. Sempat tertegun kala melihat bibir Chanyeol

Kecupan dan kata manis pernah Ia dapatkan darinya

baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis, sbeelum akhirnya mengikis jarak... dan menyesap bibir bawah Pria itu.

ini terlalu sakit untuknya, Hingga Baekhyun memilih menjauhkan wajahnya. "Saranghae... Ahjjussi" Bisiknya

sembari beringsut dari ranjang itu, kembali memandang wajah Chanyeol

Lalu memaksa memutar tubuh, menuju jendela besar di sudut kamar untuk dipanjatnya. Tak terdengar derap langkah darinya... semua begitu lirih, hingga tubuh mungil itu benar-benar lenyap dari balik jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Saranghae... Ahjjussi"_**

Bisa Ia rasakan betapa manis kecupan kecil itu, tapi mengapa bayangan Baekhyun mulai menghilang

 ** _"Ahjjussi..."_**

Terdengar samar, namun bisa Ia lihat anak itu tersenyum sambil menangis

 _"Baekhyun?"_ Ia berlari... mempercepat langkah, berharap lekas merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

 **"Saranghae..."** Tapi suara Baekhyun kembali menggema, terasa jauh untuk diraihnya

 _"B-baekhyun!"_ Ia menggeleng kasar. "Tidak! J-Jangan pergi!"

.

.

"Baekhyun!" Raja Silla itu terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Lalu mendadak terbangun dengan nafas tersengal, membuat para tabib dan penjaga lekas merangsak masuk ke dalam.

"Y-Yang Mulia... anda terbangun?" Ujar Tabib Choi, mendekat demi menyeka keringat di pelipis Chanyeol

"BAEKHYUN! DI MANA BAEKHYUN? DI MANA ISTRIKU?!" Racaunya tiba-tiba, membuat tabib itu berjengit... terlebih untuk beberapa prajurit penjaga di sekitarnya. Bukankah bebrapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar? tapi kemana perginya namja kecil itu.

.

"K—Kami melihat Yang Mulia Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar" gagap seorang penjaga.

"Apa?" Tabib Choi mulai menatap penuh selidik.

Lalu tak berselang lama setelahnya Sehun dan para pengikutnya datang dengan nafas terengah. "Yang Mulia Baekhyun sudah kembali?" Tanyanya tak sabaran, Ia lekas bertolak dari perbatasan istana begitu mendapat kabar... Baekhyun telah kembali.

tapi hanya ada Chanyeol yang tersengal di dalam kamar itu. "Di Mana Yang Mulia Baekhyun?" Sehun beralih menatap beberap prajurit penjaga itu.

"K—Kami bersumpah... Yang Mulia Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar ini sebelumnya"

tak pelak membuat beberapa pria dewasa di dalamnya terhenyak, dan makin terperanjat hebat begitu sadarai jendela kamar Chanyeol terbuka lebar.

Sehun berlari menuju jendela itu. dan berdecak keras... begitu menyadari satu hal di sini. "Baekhyun sepertinya keluar dari jendela ini.."

.

.

"Baekhyun!" Raja Silla itu tiba-tiba memaksa bangkit. Menyentak beberapa tabib yang menahannya untuk berlari keluar.,

mengikuti naluri yang semakin tak tenang , sadari Baekhyun benar-benar tak di sisinya.

.

.

.

Sehun berusaha menarik tangannya, begitu berhasil mengejar Pria tinggi itu. "Hyung... kau tak harus melakukan semua ini, biar kami yang mencarinya. Tubuhmu—

"Apa kau pikir aku akan tenang menunggu, dan membiarkan Baekhyun kedinginan di luar sana?" Sergah Chanyeol, sambil menarik pelana kudanya. "HAKK!" Lalu kuda besar itu benar-benar menyentak, dan beralri cepat membawa Sang Raja di tengah kegelapan.

.

"Bawa semua Pasukan utama... untuk mengawal Yang Mulia Raja. CEPAT!" Titah Sehun, pada beberapa Pria di depannya...

berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin, sebelum kehilangan jejak Penguasa Silla itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak jauh dari perbatasan Istana itu, terlihat puluhan Prajurit tengah mengawal Ibu Suri.

Beruntung, badai mulai mereda hingga memudahkan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Negri Goryeo.

Tepat di depan tandu Ibu Suri, dua orang tabib begitu tenang menunggang kudanya, hingga salah seorang yang lebih muda terlihat gelisah... bahkan tak tenang ingin lekas menghentikan kudanya.

"Changmin?" Panggil sang Ayah begitu menyadari perubahan sikap Putranya.

"A-Aku tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ini Ayah" Ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba, tak pelak membuat sang Ayah terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? kita harus mengawal Ibu Suri menuju Negri Goryeo"

Changmin menggeleng pelan, sedari tadi Ia hanya memikirkan seseorang. Lalu dirinya benar-benar mengikuti kata hatinya untuk lekas bertolak dari kawanan pengawal.

"Aku harus mencari Yang Mulia Baekhyun... Ayah"

Tabib Shiin semakin terperanjat. "CHANGMIN!" Teriaknya keras...

tapi percuma, pemuda itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Dan Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengejar pemuda itu... demi melanjutkan perjalanannya mengiring Ibu Suri.

.

,

sementara itu, di hamparan salju yang sebenarnya padang ilalang itu. Seorang namja mungil terlihat tertatih membawa langkahnya

Dinginnya malam, kian memburuk kala deru angin beserta salju itu menghujam tubuh kecilnya.

Tak tau kemana Ia harus melangkah, Baekhyun hanya ingin kedua kaki itu membawa tubuhnya menemui Yong Hwa.

"Ayah..." Lirihnya, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar... berharap menemukan jalan. Tapi... sudah selama ini ia berjalan, semua yang dilihatnya hanya timbunan salju.

"Uh—" Namun tiba-tiba saja, langkahnya melemah, terlalu berbayang... hingga mungkin membuatnya pening.

Baekhyun menggigil,tak sanggup untuk sekedar memeluk tubuhnya sendiri... lalu terakhir,

Tubuh mungil itu benar-benar limbung, jatuh terjerembab di antara timbunan salju yang tebal.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ringkikkan kuda berbaur dengan derap langkah menembus salju,

semakin teredengar cekam, begitu malam itu hanya bertemankan dengan suara ranting yang berderak

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Pria itu, terlihat terengah... nyaris putus asa melihat ke sekelilingnya, Karena Ia benar-benar tak berbekalkan petunjuk apapun selain penyesalan miliknya.

"BAEKHYUN KAU MENDENGARKU?!"

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Raja Silla itu kembali berteriak, semakin kebas... begitu mengingat Baekhyun telah pergi terlalu lama. bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk itu benar-benar terjadi.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, pandangannya menyipit begitu mendengar derap langkah kuda yang lain. Dan Jauh di seberang pepohonan itu, ia melihat sesosok Pria berkuda... tengah menyisir malam, sama seperti dirinya.

Ia mendadak memiliki firasat yang lain di sini, merasa... jika Pria itu mungkin menjadi ancaman untuknya, hingga membuatnya menarik pedang ... lalu membawa kudanya mendekati Pria itu.

.

.

.

"Jika memang Dia pergi dari Istana, seharusnya tidak akan terlalu jauh. Sisa badai Salju... jalanan ini tentu akan sulit di lalui oleh bocah sekecil dirinya" Gumam changmin, kembali menerka, dan membuat perhitungan sendiri.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia dikejutkan dengan pedang yang bertengger di pundaknya, siap menebas kepalanya dari belakang.

"kau.."

Suara Seorang Pria terdengar berat, bahkan menusuk. Changmin seperti mengenal benar pemilik suara itu, tapi... sejak kapan Dia datang.

"Orangku ataukah penyusup" Lanjutnya lagi, masih menekan pedangnya sendiri di leher Changmin.

"Yang Mulia..." tabib muda itu setengah terkekeh, lalu beralih memutar haluan kudanya, tanpa sedikitpun merasa takut jika Raja itu menebas kepalanya.

Chanyeol terbelalak geram, melihat wajah Changmin ... kembali membuatnya mengingat... betapa lancang pemuda itu menyentuh tubuh istrinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Gumam Chanyeol menahan amarah.

"Hamba rasa, apa yang hamba lakukan di sini... sama seperti Yang Mulia lakukan" Sahutnya santai

Perangai itu semakin tak biasa, merasa tersulut bahkan... seakan memiliki hasrat untuk menebas kepala Tabib muda itu. "Kau tak memiliki hak, untuk mencampuri urusanku!"

"Tidak.." Changmin beralih menatap tajam Raja Silla itu.

"Hamba hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Yang Mulia Baekhyun, sebelum semuanya terlambat" tabib itu memilih memutus kontak, dengan membawa kudanya pergi. meninggalkan Penguasa Silla yang terlihat murka dengan cara bicaranya.

"Yang Mulia, hamba pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Hamba akan mengambilnya... jika Yang Mulia Raja menyakitinya"

 **DEG**

Semua ini terdengar seperti bukan lelucon, Pemuda itu cukup dewasa untuk bermain dengan ucapannya. Hingga amarah itu semakin menggila... dan Chanyeol tak bisa berpikir apapun selain cemburu.

"KEPARAT! KUBUNUH KAU!" Ia memacu kudanya, memaksa berlari lebih cepat ingin menebas tubuh Tabib itu dengan pedangnya

 **KLANKK**

Tapi rupanya, tabib muda itu lihai membaca serangannya..

Ia terlihat memcingkan mata, begitu menahan tebasan pedang Chanyeol dengan pedang miliknya.

"Jika bukan karena Ayahmu! Kau mungkin hanya menjadi tulang belulang tak berguna!"

"Tsk!" Tabib itu menyeringai. "Hamba tak pernah berlindung di bawah nama sang Ayah"

 **"AAAUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, keduanya dibuat terperanjat hebat begitu mendengar lolongan hewan malam.

"Serigala salju.." Gumam Changmin tak tenang.

"Serigala?" Chanyeol terlihat menerka raut Tabib Muda itu.

"Lolongan panjang itu tanda, mereka menemukan mangsa"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. "Apa maksudmu?!" Sentaknya, tak berharap perasangkanya ini benar.

"ini masih wilayah istana, mustahil rusa berkeliaran di sini. Serigala itu mungkin menemukan mangsa yang lain, mungkinkah itu Yang Mulia Baek—

Changmin tak sempat mengusaikan kalimatnya, begitu melihat Raja Silla itu mendadak memacu kudanya... sama seperti halnya dirinya, Ia beralih membawa lari kuda hitam itu, mencari-cari darimana lolongan itu berasal. Berharap jika dugaannya kali ini salah...

 **"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

Lolongan itu semakin panjang, tak ingin menerka... tapi pemikirannya terlanjur memberinya isyart jika serigala itu tengah memanggil kawanan yang lain untuk mencabik tubuh mangsanya.

Sejak kecil Ia diajarkan berburu di malam hari... bagaimana Ia membidik dan bagaimana Ia menghidari bahaya hewan malam, tentu hal semacam ini mudah untuk dipahaminya.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja kuda keduanya meringkik tak tenang, dan enggan melanjutkan langkahnya

Chanyeol terlihat geram... tak seharusnya hewan itu membangkang di saat genting seperti ini. Lalu Ia putuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang lain.. tapi—

"jangan merubah haluan!" Tabib itu berseru keras, tetap membawa kudanya melangkah lurus meski Ia tau... Hewan besar itu berusaha menolak.

"Perilaku kuda ini, mungkin menunjukkan... serigala itu tak jauh dari jalan ini" gumam Changmin kemudian

Hanya kali ini saja, Ia bersedia mendengar Tabib itu. Semua demi Baekhyun, dan Ia benar-benar memaksa memacu kudanya melalui jalan penuh dengan salju yang tebal itu.

.

.

 **"GRRRRR!"**

Benar saja...

terlihat puluhan pasang mata yang berkilat... tengah berlari dari ujung hutan. Terdengar erangan dan derap kaki binatang malam itu, seakan haus akan darah dan daging segar.

dan tak jauh dari kawanan serigala itu, sesosok tubuh tengah meringkuk di tengah hamparan salju.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol terlihat menggila, begitu meyakini tubuh mungil itu pastilah Baekhyun. Penguasa Silla itu lekas menarik pedang... lalu memacu kudanya secepat mungkin ... sebelum binatang buas itu berhasil mengoyak tubuh namja kecilnya.

.

.

Liur menetes, mengiring betapa lapar insting itu ingin mencabik santap malamnya. Satu lompatan panjang siap menerkam tubuh manusia itu.. lalu—

 **SRAATTTTTT**

Tubuh Serigala itu mendadak terbelah dan terlempar di sisi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berteriak geram, begitu serigala yang lain datang... tak hanya satu bahkan lebih dari 10 binatang buas itu mengincar tubuh Baekhyun.

"ARGHH!"

 **SRAAT!**

 **SRAATT!**

Pedang yang lain turut menebas, menghalau beberapa Serigala yang ingin menerkam kuda Chanyeol, bahkan ingin menyerang tubuh Raja Silla itu

"CEPAT BAWA BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Changmin, menjadi tameng agar Chanyeol lekas turun untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya!" Pemuda itu kembali melayangkan tebasannya, tak peduli seberapa brutal Ia membunuh serigala itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan, Chanyeol benar-benar membawa Baekhyun dengan aman, meski tak tau... bocah itu baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Raja Siilla itu sejenak memandang lekat, wajah bocah dalam rengkuhannya. Sempat terdengar hela nafas lega darinya, begitu masih meraakan denyut nadi dan nafas hangatnya.

ia beralih menoleh ke belakang, tepat pada Changmin yang masih menghalau serigala yang melompat ke arahnya.

Tak ingin mengakuinya... tapi Ia benar-benar berterima kasih kali ini.

.

.

"GRRR!"

 **SRAATTTTT!**

Raja Silla itu sempat menusuk kepala Serigala yang berlari ke arahnya, lalu setelahnya memacu cepat kudanya... meninggalkan tempat penuh dengan aroma anyir itu.

Tak jauh darinya, Ia mulai kelip penerang yang lain... semakin Ia mendekatinya semakin jelas Ia melihat Sehun beserta puluhan pengawalnya.

.

.

"Hyung!" panggil Panglima itu, menghentak kudanya untuk lekas menghampirinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat Baekhyun dalam rengkuhan Raja Silla itu.

"Kau menemukannya... Apa Yang Mulia Baekhyun terluka?"

"Kuharap Dia baik-baik saja " Gumam Chanyeol, kembali memandang redup.. bocah mungil dalam dekapannya itu.

"Bawa pasukanmu mengikuti jalan ini, dan bantu seorang tabib di sana" Titah Chanyeol.

"Tabib?" Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Pemuda itu membantuku menyelamatkan Baekhyun" Pungkasnya sebelum akhirnya, mengerahkan kudanya untuk kembali menuju istana.

Panglima itu masih mengernyit, tapi tetap mengikuti titahnya... membawa semua prajurit itu menyusri jalan itu. Demi menemukan Tabib yang raja itu maksudkan.

.

.

.

.

"YANG MULIA RAJA TIBAAAAA"

Terdengar teriakan lantang dari penjaga gerbang itu,

mengiring gerbang besar yang mulai terbuka... detik itu pula Kuda perkasa itu membawa Sang Raja memasuki Istana Silla.

Terlihat para abdi Istana itu berlari tergopoh, ingin menyambut Penguasa Silla itu... dan sebagian terlihat menangis, melihat Baekhyun rupanya kembali dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"SHIN!" Chanyeol terlihat tergesa membopong tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam istananya, berulang kali Ia memanggil seorang Tabib... tapi Pria itu tak kunjung muncul

"SHIN! DI MANA KAU!"

Seorang Tabib Yang lain terlihat menghampiri, dan membungkuk penuh hormat. "Mohon ampun Yang Mulia... tabib Shin tengah mengawal yang Mulia Ibu Suri menuju kerajaan Goryeo" Ujar Tabib Choi

Chanyeol berdecak keras. "Persetan dengan alasan itu! Lakukan sesuatu... pada tubuh Istriku!" Paniknya, seraya mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin dingin itu.

"B-Baik Yang Mulia, mohon untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di ruangan yang hangat"

.

.

.

* * *

Lilin penerang... aroma yang menenangkan kbenar-benar menguar memenuhi kamar megah sang Raja.

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terlihat kacau dengan pakaian tipisnya, kini terbaring di atas ranjang besar itu... tapi masih saja, meski Ia mengenakan pakaian tebal dan berlapis-lapis selimut tebal. Wajah anak itu tetaplah pasi, dan menggigil hebat.

"Y-Yang Mulia Baekhyun terlalu lama bertahan di tengah salju. Ramuan yang kami minumkan... sepertinya tak cukup membuat tubuhnya hangat" Sesal tabib Choi, kembali berusaha membubuhkan lumatan herbal penghangat di tangan dan kaki Baekhyun.

"Aku tak ingin kau banyak mengeluh! lakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya!" Gusar Chanyeol, semakin habis kesabaran melihat paras bocah itu semakin membiru.

Tabib Choi terlihat ragu, tapi Ia tetap mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang Raja.

"Ramuan itu membutuhkan stimulus lebih. M-Mohon Yang Mulia Raja menghangatkan tubuhnya... agar ramuan itu bekerja dengan baik"

"..."

Pria itu lekas terdiam, tak banyak bicara karena memang Ia mulai mengerti maksud dari ucapan tabib itu.

.

.

.

"Pastikkan tak seorangpun masuk ke dalam" Titah Chanyeol pada tabib dan para pengawal itu, sebelum akhirnya menutup rapat kamar megah miliknya.

.

.

Sejenak menatap getir, pada Baekhyun yang masih menggigil di bawah selimutnya

lalu perlahan ia beringsut mendekatinya,

menyingkirkan semua selimut bahkan menanggalkan pakaian anak itu hingga telanjang seutuhnya.

Tatapannya lekas meredup, melihat... betapa pucat tubuh anak itu.

Tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih, Ia lekas menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri... lalu memeluk tubuh anak itu tanpa selapis sekatpun, kecuali selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh keduanya.

"Maafkan aku.."Bisiknya seraya mengecup ceruk lehernya, dan meniup bagian itu dengan nafas hangatnya.

Berkali-kali Ia mengecupi tubuh anak itu di bawah selimut, berharap panas tubuh dan peluhnya ... bisa menghangatkan Baekhyun.

Hingga bibir mungil yang pasi itu, tak luput dari ruamannya

Menghisapnya berulang... bahkan mengeratnya dengan giginya hingga perlahan terlihat merah dan basah

.

"Mnn~.." Baekhyun mulai melenguh.

"Baekhyun" Panggilnya lirih, mengamati raut wajah yang masih terpejam itu.

"Hks..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **NEXT CHAPT**

"Kau Permaisuriku, dan Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu..."

"..."

Baekhyun tertunduk, terlihat pasif... bahkan saat Pria itu melumat bibir kecilnya.

"Ku mohon... katakan sesuatu" Pria itu kembali memohon

"..."

* * *

 **HAAPPY BAEK DAY**

Yooo LOFL Update

Lanjut or gantung?

.

Yg mau lanjut repiew juceyoooo

 **LyWoo , ParkBaek267, kykykykykyk, JY01 , restikadena90 , IpahPyromaniac , byun minyoung , korocbhs6104, Chanyeolliee , Innocent Vee , Sparkbyunb, MeAsCBHS, veraparkhyun , Tiara696 , Yana Sehun, lee da rii , dytdyt , Riinnchan, yuanitadian , Poppy20, byunlovely, ByunSoo614 , channiebaek, socloverqua, dwi yuliantipcy , Hunnieh , Flowerinyou, Shengmin137, byun minyoung, derpwhiteboy , bejigurl , Retyass, Anuchanyeoltegan, Chanchan , Aisyah6104, TanClouds, Yeolliebee , bbhyn92 , Dsianz610494, AdisKMH, Byunsilb, ChaNeul , blankyoss , zahrazhafira335, Ray Umyeong , gajah cantik, LightPhoenix614 , baekachu, Jusniati EXO-L, dayahbyun, PureLight26, Incandescence7 , EvieBeeL , selepy, Loey761, YvkariKim, Markeu Noona , dianarositadewi4 , daebaektaeluv , luv110412, Sparkbyunb , khakikira, vryeol , minami Kz, BananaOhbanana, TobenMongryong , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, AlexandraLexa, istiqomahpark01, RatedMLovers614 , Nimas736 , sehunluhan0905, pongpongi , YuRhachan, baekbygirl, 270492 , Keiko Yummina , ChanBaekGAY , bblossom614 , elisabethlaurenti12399 , babymaghfiroh, Elputry , jeyjong , meliarisky7, B , stirhma, Whitetan, bbysmurf , Marshamallow614 , MadeDyahD, jakun nya baek , urib61, yousee, SMLming, vhyo3107 , eito8, sintaexolsinta1, daeri2124, phikhachu, alietha doll, chanbaek , PRISNA CHO, BaekHill , isnadhia, fitri azaly , aeriaa, korocbhs6104 , inchan88 ,Sobyeoool , Hyo luv ChanBaek , metroxylon, yellowfishh14, yun minyoung, Marsmallow , ,hulas99, Baby Loey, Nurul Qamariahsyarif, handahunkai** **, ChanBaek3769** **, dan All Guest (** sorry kaga semua)

Thx A Lot...

review okay

kaga review apdet ngaret


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : ChanBaek *Chanyeol ( 34 Years Old) / *Baekhyun ( 16+ Years Old)**

 **Other Cast : Yonghwa, Heechul, HunHan, Sooyoung (SNSD), Je Ni**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini, HANYA milik Gloomy Rosemary**

.

 **Previous Chapter**

Berkali-kali Ia mengecupi tubuh anak itu di bawah selimut, berharap panas tubuh dan peluhnya ... bisa menghangatkan Baekhyun.

Hingga bibir mungil yang pasi itu, tak luput dari ruamannya

Menghisapnya berulang... bahkan mengeratnya dengan giginya hingga perlahan terlihat merah dan basah

.

"Mnn~.." Baekhyun mulai melenguh.

"Baekhyun" Panggilnya lirih, mengamati raut wajah yang masih terpejam itu.

"Hks..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves (Season 2)**

 **YAOI**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyaris puncak dini hari...

Rintik salju di luar masih setia menjadi pengiring malam, meski tak lagi memaparkan badai seperti sebelumnya.

Semestinya suasana tenang ini terasa lebih menenangkan, tapi rupanya tidak bagi sosok yang kini masih terjaga di dalam ruangan megah itu.

Merengkuh erat namja mungil di dalam dekapannya

Meski peluh mulai membuat kebas tubuhnya...

Dan menanti dengan harap, kedua mata kecil itu lekas terbuka.. meski ia tau tubuhnya mulai terasa pegal.

"Nnn~.."

Kembali terdengar lenguhan kecil Baekhyun,

Tak hanya sekali, bahkan semenjak Ia membaringkan tubuh mungil itu dan mencoba menghangatkannya dengan panas tubuhnya... Baekhyun hanya merintih tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

Chanyeol pun tak bisa pungkiri...

Ia yang kini merasa cemas... bahkan terlalu bersalah pada Baekhyun kecilnya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya lirih, masih bertahan dengan posisinya... mengamati lekat wajah pasi itu. Berharap Baekhyun mampu memberi respon untuknya.

"Hks.."

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam, kala isakkan itu kembali mengalun...

Kedua matanya mungkin benar terpejam, namun air mata yang sedari tadi berlinang... seakan menyiratkan, anak itu tengah menahan sakit lebih dari sekedar batinnya.

"Maafkan aku.." Bisiknya seraya mencium kening Baekhyun.

Menautkan jemari keduanya... masih berharap rengkuhan itu kelak menyadarkan namja kecilnya.

.

.

.

Hingga pagi benar-benar menjelang...

Terlihat berkas cahaya yang keemasan itu mulai menelusup masuk dari celah Istana...

"Ngh~.." Pria itu mengernyit

Beberapa kali mengerjap, membiasakan diri dengan sinar yang menerpa wajah tegasnya.

Lalu mendadak kedua obsidian itu terbelalak lebar, merasa tak seharusnya Ia jatuh terlelap sementara Ia bertekad terjaga untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.." Panggilnya seraya meraba-raba sisinya

Jantungnya berdegup liar, begitu menyadari tak ada Baekhyun di sana

Raja Silla itu lekas bangkit dan menyibak kasar selimutnya

Semakin gila untuknya, Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar... namun masih saja Baekhyun hilang dari pandangannya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriaknya sambil beranjak dari ranjang, tak peduli tubuhnya yang telanjang hanya berbekalkan selapis selimut putih.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!" Ia kembali memanggil, membuka satu persatu bilik dalam kamarnya...

Dengan kondisi tubuh selemah itu, mustahil Baekhyun pergi jauh... lebih-lebih menghilang seperti semalam.

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriaknya kalap, bahkan kini beralih berlari menuju pintu, berniat memberi titah untuk semua pengawalnya mencari Permaisuri kecilnya.

"Ugh.."

Hingga gumaman kecil membuat Raja Silla itu reflek menatap ke sisi kanannya, tepat pada pintu rotan... dengan kolam pemandian berada di baliknya.

Cepat-cepat Ia beranjak membuka pintu itu dengan tergesa, masih dengan harapan... Baekhyun tak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja...

Pria itu terhenyak, bahkan terbelalak nanar.. begitu membuka pintu, dan di sanalah Ia melihat seorang namja kecil tengah meringkuk di sudut kolam, dengan selimut tipis sebagai pelindungnya.

"Baekhyun.." Panggilnya lirih, sambil melangkah mendekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ujarnya cemas.

Tapi reaksi yang lain mulai Ia sadari di sini, terlihat Baekhyun memalingkan wajah bahkan tertunduk takut... tiap kali ia membawa langkahnya semakin mendekat.

Tak pelak, membuatnya menjaga langkah... memastikan raut namja kecil itu

"Katakan padaku... jika kau merasa tubuhmu sakit" Ujarnya, kembali melangkah lebih hati-hati, demi mendekati bocah mungil itu.

"..."

Baekhyun semakin menunduk dalam, terlihat gemetar dengan melingkarkan kedua lengan untuk merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya lagi, beralih berjongkok... begitu Ia berhasil mendekati anak itu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol mencoba menyingkirkan sebagian rambut yang menjuntai menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Berharap menatap raut anak itu lebih lekat

Tapi yang terlihat, Baekhyun memilih beringsut menjauhinya... sama sekali tak balas menatap, bahkan anak itu mulai bangkit berdiri dan berlari menghindarinya.

Raja Silla itu pun tercekat, percuma memandang nanar... jika nyatanya dadanya mendadak berdebar sesak di sini. Dan Ia tau... ini salahnya.

Ia beralih bangkit, mengejar langkah Baekhyun... mungkin, ada baiknya jika Ia mencoba melugaskan maksud dan maafnya pada bocah itu, sebelum semuanya kian berlarut dan menjadi pelik

Namun belum lama Ia mengambil langkah, ia kembali dibuat berdebar kalap ... melihat Baekhyun telah jatuh terjerembab , bahkan terlihat merintih kesakitan.

"Sshhh..." Desisnya mencoba menenangkan , saat berhasil merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dan berdecak melihat lutut dan siku anak itu berdarah.

"Sebaiknya lepas saja selimut ini..." Ujarnya lagi, begitu sadar selimut yang melilit di kaki Baekhyun sepertinya menjadi penyebabnya.

Bocah itu hanya diam menahan tangis, dan merangkul erat leher Chanyeol saat Pria itu membawa bridal tubuhnya, menuju ranjang.

Semula Baekhyun tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi luka itu luar biasa perih... Ia hanya butuh lampiasan untuk rasa sakit itu, meski Baekhyun tetap bersi keras tak ingin menangis.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya terlihat tertegun, Ia mengenal Baekhyun... benar-benar mengenal anak itu lebih dari siapapun.

Anak itu selalu menangis bahkan merengek padanya meski mendapat luka kecil sekalipun, tapi kali ini... Ia hanya melihat Baekhyun berusaha keras menahannya, menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidangnya.. dan bisa Ia rasakan kedua tangan anak itu terkepal erat di belakang lehernya

Reaksi yang terlihat, memaksanya kembali menyadari sesalnya

Inikah buah akibat atas ucapannya kala itu?

Menegaskan pada Baekhyun, untuk menghindari tangisannya sendiri...

Dan Ia tau, anak itu tengah berusaha keras di sini.

"Jangan menahannya... jika itu memang sakit" Bisiknya, sambil merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang, Ia meraih tangan yang masih terkepal erat itu... mencoba melemaskannya. Tapi Baekhyun mengelak, tetap bersikeras dengan caranya sendiri... menahan sakit dan tangis itu.

Membuat Raja Silla itu kembali terdiam, menelan getir tanpa bisa menunjukkan betapa sesak dirinya kali ini melihat Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya tak perlu berlari, lihat... kau jatuh karena—

Chanyeol bungkam, tak sampai hati melanjutkan ucapan itu begitu melihat Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Sarat akan raut ketakutan.

"Aku tidak marah padamu... " Raja Silla itu kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya erat. "Aku tak bermaksud menyudutkanmu, aku hanya mencemaskanmu" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini sambil menatap lekat kedua mata pias itu.

"..."

Anak itu kembali tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah yang sebenarnya tak ingin Ia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika Pria itu melihatnya kembali menangis...

Tidak!

Ia tidak bisa menangis di sini dan bicara salah, atau Chanyeol akan membentaknya, tak menyukainya lagi lalu menikah dengan wanita lain, dan membuangnya.

Setidaknya itu yang selalu terngiang dalam benak lugu bocah manis itu.

Sementara Raja Silla itu masih menatapnya getir, menyimpan tanya... mengapa Baekhyun mendadak tak ingin bicara sepatah katapun.

Sedari tadi, anak itu hanya tertunduk.. jikapun Ia melihat raut yang lain, ia hanya melihat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit.

"Aku akan memanggil tabib" Chanyeol beralih ingin mencium kening Baekhyun, tapi anak itu terlihat beringsut takut dengan mata terpejam, membuatnya urung melakukan niatan itu dan lebih memilih beranjak berdiri.

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi" Gumamnya kemudian, mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya membawa langkahnya pergi.

Tanpa menyadari, Baekhyun mulai menggiti kuku dengan raut cemas... takut, jika sikapnya kali ini kembali membuat Chanyeol murka.

"A—Ahjjussi" Bisiknya lirih, sambil menatap pias punggung Chanyeol yang telah menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Ujar Chanyeol, sambil mengamati lekat beberapa tabib yang tengah meracik ramuan untuk Baekhyun. Bukan pada luka terjatuh yang baru saja diterima anak itu, melainkan lebih pada kondisi tubuhnya paska Baekhyun di temukan tak sadarkan diri di tengah hujan salju.

Tabib itu terlihat membungkuk dalam, menahan gestur demi menyampaikan kata terbaik untuk sang penguasa.

"Yang Mulia Baekhyun bertahan terlalu lama di padang salju dan Yang Mulia Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengenakan alas kaki saat berjalan di luar, kami masih menemukan beberapa sendi terlihat membiru dan membengkak, tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk melakukan aktifitas apapun. Kami berharap... Yang Mulia Baekhyun tetap berbaring hingga kondisinya benar-benar pulih... Yang Mulia" Ujar Tabib Choi, sedikit menghela nafas begitu usai melugaskan kondisi bocah yang kini terbaring dengan kerjapan polosnya.

Sama sekali tak ada celoteh apapun dari Permaisuri kecil itu...

Meski Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun selalu membenci tabib bahkan kerap menjerit rusuh... memintanya untuk mengusir semua tabib yang masuk. Tapi kini... jangankan mendengarnya merengek, anak itu terlihat banyak diam dengan jemari saling meremas, seakan tau hanya itu cara untuk mengusir rasa sakit dan mungkin takut miliknya.

Raja Silla itu terlihat menghela nafas berat, sebenarnya merasa tak rela melihat Baekhyun terpaksa menghabiskan harinya dengan terbaring di ranjang seperti ini. Karena Ia tau, Baekhyun selalu senang bermain dan berlarian di luar istananya.

Ia beralih merunduk, dan mengusap kepala anak itu... tak melakukan lebih selain menatapnya teduh.

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini..." Ujar Chanyeol, mengulas senyum tipis kala kedua mata sipit itu benar-benar menatap padanya. "Atau jika kau merasa suntuk di ruangan ini, aku akan membawamu keluar untuk melihat danau" lanjut Pria itu lagi, Baekhyun sempat tertegun... nyatakah ini? Melihat Chanyeol tak lagi semarah sebelumnya, bahkan kembali bicara selembut ini.. Ya Baekhyun hanya tau, Ahjjussinya selalu bicara seperti ini padanya.

Tapi...

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, memeluk erat selimutnya dan meringkuk membelakangi Chanyeol. Masih tak bernyali mengucap apapun. Takut... jika Ia salah bicara atau bahkan salah bersikap, dan kembali membuat Chanyeol marah padanya.

Bocah itu memejamkan mata... kembali mengingat penggalan semalam, Ia yang bertekad ingin menemui sang Ayah, tapi mengapa kembali ke Istana ini... lalu melihat sikap Chanyeol yang kini kembali berubah.

"Kau ingin kembali tidur?" Terdengar Pria itu kembali berbicara padanya, belaian hangatpun terasa nyaman membelai kepalanya.

"..." Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan selimutnya, sedikit beringsut ke bawah... hingga kepala itu nyaris terbenam di balik selimut. Membuat Raja Silla itu kembali menahan diri dan menggenggam jemarinya sendiri. Kembali ia sadari... Baekhyun mungkin membatasi sikapnya.

"kalian sudah menyiapkan hidangan untuknya?... sebelum istriku tertidur" Titah Pria itu pada beberapa dayang yang setia mendampingi Baekhyun di sudut kamar.

Cepat-cepat beberapa wanita itu bergegas... membawa semua hidangan yang memang telah dipersiapkan untuk sang permaisuri.

.

.

.

"Mari Yang Mulia.." Salah seorang dayang berusaha membujuk Baekhyun, memberi suapan untuk bocah itu meski kecil kemungkinan Baekhyun membuka diri untuknya. Sedari tadi menunggu... tapi anak itu tak kunjung bangkit, tetap bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Hingga suapan itu nyaris mendingin.

"Yang Mulia Baekhyun?" Wanita itu berusaha memohon dengan sedikit menarik selimut Baekhyun, Ia telah bersiap diri... baekhyun mungkin akan menjerit memekakkan setelah ini.

Tapi...

Semua menjadi tak biasa untuknya, begitu mendapati Baekhyun tetap menutupi wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Tanpa gerutu kesal dan tanpa jeritan nyaring miliknya

"Berikan padaku.." Hingga tiba-tiba Sooyoung menyela beberapa dayang itu, tak menaruh sungkan meski Chanyeol masih berada di dalam ruang megah itu.

"Ta-Tapi Yang Mulia Baek—

"Biar aku yang membujuknya, berikan padaku" Yakin Sooyoung lagi, membuat wanita itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan hidangannya untuk Sooyoung.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu..." samar mulau terdengar Sooyoung mulai berbicara padanya

Beringsut mendekat, sambil sesekali mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Kau tau? Aku benar-benar takut setengah mati karenamu" Candanya, masih menatap lekat bocah yang kini menutup diri itu.

"Bahkan aku bersumpah tak akan mandi sebelum melihatmu terbangun" Dayang itu kembali bermain dengan ucapannya.

Namun siapa menduga, sedikit kalimat sarat akan candaan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun memutar tubuh untuk menatapnya

wanita itu pun tersenyum lembut... mengulurkan tangan demi membelai wajah pasi itu.

"..."

Tapi ada yang berbeda di sini, Ia seperti tak melihat binar dalam mata anak itu, bahkan anak itu hanya mengerjap sayu tanpa sedikitpun berbicara. Walau sebenarnya dari tatapan itu, Ia tau... Baekhyun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Hm?" Gumam Sooyoung sambil merunduk, barangkali Baekhyun benar-benar ingin berbisik padanya.

"..." Tapi bocah itu terlihat ciut sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol di seberangnya, tak tau sebabnya... tapi Sooyoung merasa anak itu sepertinya menyimpan rasa takut yang besar.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Chanyeol yang memang sedari tadi mengamati Baekhyun, beralih mendekat... cemas jika Baekhyun kembali merintih sakit.

Dayang itu menunduk penuh hormat, berniat mengatakan tak ada yang harus Raja Silla itu risaukan. Tapi jemari kecil yang tiba-tiba meremas sisi gaunnya, membuatnya terbelalak dan reflek menatap Baekhyun.

Anak itu memalingkan wajah, namun tidak untuk tangan yang semakin mencengkeram kuat gaun miliknya, bahkan rasanya Baekhyun benar-benar tak akan melepasnya.

"Baekhyun... apa kau masih merasa sakit?" Chanyeol beralih ingin menyentuh kepala Baekhyun, namun anak itu semakin memalingkan wajahnya menghindar, dengan tangan yang lain turut meremas gaun Sooyoung.

"A-Ah... Yang Mulia Raja, izinkan hamba menemani Yang Mulia Baekhyun untuk hari ini" Mohon Sooyoung sambil menundukkan kepala, dan membiarkan Baekhyun mecengkeram gaun miliknya.

Raja Silla itu sempat menatap tajam, tapi melihat Baekhyun begitu kekeuh berpegang pada dayang Goryeo itu membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain, selain menghela nafas pelan. Barangkali dengan dayang pengasuh itu... Baekhyun bisa membuka diri. Hingga Ia tau... apa yang menjadi penyebab namja kecilnya mendadak membatasi diri seperti ini.

"kau memintaku untuk meninggalkan dirinya bersamamu?" Tekan Chanyeol

Membuat Sooyoung menahan nafas gugup sambil menganggukkan kepala cepat, tak berharap dirinya salah bicara kali ini. "M-Mohon ampun Yang Mulia"

"Baiklah.." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba

Membuat Sooyoung terbelalak sambil mengangkat kepala.

"Pastikan Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya"

"Baik Yang Mulia" Sooyoung tersenyum lebar, lalu bangkit berdiri... membungkuk berkali-kali untuk berterima kasih, tentunya masih dengan gaun yang tertarik ke belakang akibat remasan tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu tertutup rapat, Ia kembali membawa langkah untuk mendekati bocah yang kini bersandar di kepala ranjang, dengan tangan tak pernah berhenti meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri.

"Ada apa hm?" Gumamnya begitu mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang Baekhyun. Berulang kali menyentuh kening dan leher Baekhyun, lalu menghela nafas begitu sadari anak itu tak lagi demam.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah pintu,

Lekas membuat Sooyoung tau, anak itu mungkin tak tenang karena kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia Raja sudah pergi" sergahnya, meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Bicaralah... mengapa menjadi diam seperti ini hm?" lanjutnya lagi seraya mengambil satu suapan untuk Baekhyun

"..."

Kembali tak mendapat jawaban selain wajah tertunduk murung, dan Ia pun tak bisa memaksa jika Baekhyun telah mengunci diri seperti ini.

"Deok—Jun" Hingga tiba-tiba saja, anak itu mulai berbisik lirih. Ia rasa itu satu-satunya kata yang baru Baekhyun ucapkan paska membuka mata.

Sooyoung kembali tersenyum. "Pangeran Deokjun?"

"Deokjun mengapa ti—dak di sini?" Baekhyun tertunduk, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut itu menutupi wajah pucatnya. "A—aku, berjanji tidak akan membuatnya sakit. Mengapa Deokjun tidak di sini?"

Sooyoung tergagap mendengarnya, anak itu mungkin merasa bingung atau bahkan tersudut mendapati Deokjun tak di sisinya, sementara kamar bayi kecil itu berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan kamar sang Raja.

"Ah, Pangeran Deokjun sebenar—

"A—aku berjanji tidak akan membuat Deokjun sakit" Baekhyun kembali memohon, terasa sesak begitu melihat bibir kecil itu mulai bergetar.

Cepat-cepat Sooyoung menangkup wajahnya, lalu menggeleng pelan kala menatap kedua mata pias itu. "Apa yang kau katakan ini hm? Kau memang tak pernah membuat Pangeran Deokjun sakit... Pangeran berada di dalam kamar yang lain, agar kau bisa tertidur dengan tenang"

Semestinya Baekhyun merasa tenang mendengar kalimat dayang itu, tapi entahlah... Ia kembali terusik dengan pemikiran yang lain.

"A-Ahjjussi marah... Baekhyun bersama Deok—Jun?" Lirih anak itu kembali terbata

"Marah?" Sooyoung terbelalak lebar. Inikah sebab Baekhyun membatasi diri? Amarah Chanyeol kala itu sepertinya tetap akan menjadi bayang untuk Baekhyun, hingga hanya untuk melihat putra kecilnya sendiri pun membuat Baekhyun merasa takut.

Sooyoung tersenyum. "Tidak sayang" Lirihnya sambil menyingkirkan rambut panjang yang menjuntai di wajah Baekhyun.

"Yang Mulia Raja tentu saja tidak marah karena hal ini. Yang Mulia sangat menjagamu semalam, tak ingin tangisan Pangeran Deokjun mengganggu tidurmu, lalu membawa Pangeran untuk ditidurkan di kamar yang lain" Lugasnya, tak ingin bocah itu kembali menyimpulkan pemikiran yang lain.

"Setelah Pangeran Deokjun terbangun nanti, Para dayang pengasuh akan membawanya kemari agar kau bisa melihatnya" Ujarnya sambil membawa suapan untuk Baekhyun. "Cha... sekarang makanlah, arrachi?"

Bocah itu hanya menatapnya sendu, namun tetap memaksa membuka bibir kecilnya... meski enggan melahap suapan itu, namun Ia mengartikan kehadiran Sooyoung sangat berharga untuknya.

.

.

.

Dayang itu terlihat antusias, sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepala pelan... Ia kembali membawa suapan yang lain, namun mendadak tertegun melihat mata anak itu semakin sayu, lalu tak lama setelahnya... Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh tertidur.  
Membuatnya terkekeh pelan, bahkan ini baru habis setengahnya saja..

Tapi setidaknya, ada sedikit makanan yang mengisi perut bocah itu.

Ia beranjak bangkit setelah sebelumnya menarik selimut sebatas perut Baekhyun.

"Jika saja kau tau, Yang Mulia Raja sangat mencintaimu... Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Derap langkahnya terdengar tergesa.. membuat beberapa petinggi kerajaan dan bebarapa pengawal yang mendampingi dirinya kala itu, terlihat tergopoh demi mengikutinya.

Tapi Pria itu terkesan tak peduli, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada seorang wanita yang kini menutup pintu besar dari kamar miliknya.

"Y—Yang Mulia.." Salah seorang petinggi kerajaan, berusaha bicara padanya. Sang Raja tiba-tiba pergi dari pertemuan penting, Bagaimana jika utusan kerajaan asing itu memandang Chanyeol sebelah mata?tentu Ia tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja

"P-Para perwakilan kerajaan belum usai memamparkan beberapa te—

Namun lekas terdiam, begitu melihat sebelah tangan Raja itu terangkat... memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam.

Lalu—

"Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya?" Ujar Raja itu begitu menghampiri Sooyoung dan beberapa dayang di belakangnya.

Dayang Goryeo itu membungkuk. "Yang Mulia Baekhyun bersedia makan walau hanya sedikit, dan saat ini Yang Mulia Baekhyun kembali tertidur"

"Tidur?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Benar Yang Mulia Raja..." Ujar Sooyoung masih setia membungkuk. "Sebelumya Yang Mulia Baekhyun mengatakan pada hamba... ingin bertemu dengan Pangeran Deokjun"

"Dia berbicara padamu?"

"Benar Yang Mulia Raja"

Pria itu menghela nafas berat, Ia memang sudah menduganya... Baekhyun mungkin akan membuka diri dengan dayang Goryeo itu.

"Sampaikan pada Dayang Pengasuh, untuk membawa Deokjun kemari" Titahnya, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar memasukki kamar miliknya. Meninggalkan beberapa petinggi kerajaan yang kini kebas, mencari alasan demi nama sang Raja.

"Baik.. Yang Mulia" Sooyoung mulai memohon diri

.

.

.

* * *

Awan kembali menggulung sinar terang di atas, menggantinya dengan suasana redup... tanda

Tak lama lagi akan turun salju

Di pertengahan hari itu, terlihat sang Raja menatap sendu..

Tak tersirat tatapan tajam seperti halnya dirinya yang penuh kuasa sebagai sosok Raja.

Sesekali terdengar hela nafas darinya, bukan karena Ia merasa lelah..

Tapi lebih pada rasa tak rela, namja kecil miliknya masih terpejam dengan wajah sepasi itu.

"Bukankah kau ingin melihat Deokjun" Lirihnya sambil memainkan jemari Baekhyun dalam genggamannya.

Seorang bayi kecil di sisinya pun terlihat berceloteh kecil dengan tangan menggapai-gapai mainan yang tergantung di atas. Sementara beberapa dayang dan pelayan masih setia bersimpuh di sudut kamar, demi Penguasa Silla itu

Tak jemu untuknya memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Menyadari benar... jika raut pucat yang terlihat adalah buah akibat atas sikap kerasnya.

"Bangunlah... dan lihat putramu di sini" Bisik Pria itu lagi, sambil sesekali menyeka keringat dingin di kening dan leher Baekhyun.

Mungkinkah karena pengaruh ramuan herbal? Mengapa baekhyun berkeringat sebanyak ini.. bahkan tubuhnya pun terasa dingin.

"Yang Muliaaaa"

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, seseorang memanggil dari luar ruangan.. dari suara yang terdengar sepertinya itu memang salah satu petinggi kerajaan miliknya

"Perwakilan Kaisar, tengah menungu kebijakan Yang Mulia Raja.. Hamba mohon untuk Yang Mulia—

 **BRAK**

Pintu dibuka kasar, membuat pria paruh baya itu sedikit melangkah ke belakang lalu kembali membungkuk penuh hormat.

"..."

Tak ada ucapan atau titah apapun selain pandangan menusuk tajam, lalu setelahnya Ia hanya melihat sang Raja berjalan angkuh melaluinya... menuju ruang di mana pertemuan penting itu berlangsung.

Chanyeol memang tau posisinya di sini, sebagai pemegang tahta tertinggi ... pemerintahan tentu menjadi hal mutlak, tapi ini sulit untuknya..

Berdiam diri atau bahkan bicara di hadapan semua petinggi itu, akan tetap percuma jika pikirannya sedari tadi hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Senja hampir menjelang..

Sinar jingga keemasan itu seharusnya tampak di ufuk barat, jika saja awan tak menjadi penghalangnya.

Namun suasana redup itu tak lantas membuat tawa di dalam kamar sang raja pudar, terlihat beberapa pelayan pria dan dayang tengah mendampingi Baekhyun

Bermain dengan Putra kecilnya yang kini telah mampu merangkak, meski Deokjun lebih banyak tengkurap dan beringsut-ingsut dengan tangannya.

"Ah lihat Yang Mulia... Pangeran ingin mendekati anda"

Baekhyun terkikik kecil, meski tak sepenuhnya pulih namun senyum manis itu mampu menawar wajah pucatnya .

Ia terlihat bangkit tertatih demi mendekati bayi kecil itu.

"Ungchaa—" deokjun kembali menggapai-gapai Baekhyun, membuat namja kecil itu mengulurkan tangan lalu menyentuh wajah bulatnya.

"Waee... kau ingin bermain bersamaku?" Gumam Baekhyun, semakin antusias menyentuh kedua pipi bulat itu.

"Tha.. Tcha~" Deokjun yang terduduk itu, bertepuk dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Seakan merespon ucapan Baekhyun.

"Bisakah aku mengangkatnya?" Gumam anak itu pada beberapa dayang di sisinya

Tak pelak membuat para dayang dan pelayan itu terbelalak, nyatakah ini?

Baekhyun selalu memaksa apapun yang diinginkannya tanpa kecuali, berteriak bahkan menjerit histeris jika tak terpenuhi

Lalu melihatnya bicara dan meminta demikian... tentu sangat tak biasa untuk mereka.

"A—ah, tentu saja Yang Mulia" sang dayang terlihat bergerak cepat mengangkat Deokjun, membimbing Baekhyun untuk membawa bayi mungil itu dengan hati-hati.

"Deokjun~ah" Panggil Baekhyun sambil mendekati wajah bayi kecil itu

Seakan memang tersambut untuknya, Deokjun yang sedari tadi menginginkan Baekhyun... terlihat senang mengguncang tubuhnya sendiri, menggapai –gapai ke atas ingin meraih wajah Baekhyun.

"Buwaa.. Tcha.. Tcha" pekik bayi kecil berusia lebih dari 6 bulan itu, bahkan tak berkedip memandang Baekhyun.

"Ugh.." Tapi Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung begitu mengambil langkah, Ia rasa Deokjun tak seberat ini sebelumnya.

"Hati – Hati yang Muliaa" Dayang itu memegangi pundak Baekhyun. "Apa terlalu berat?" Tanyanya sedikit merunduk, demi menatap wajah namja kecil itu.

Baekhyun mengernyit lalu mengangguk meng'iya'kan. Tak ayal membuat wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Pangeran Deokjun tumbuh dengan sangat baik... berat badannya pun terus bertambah" wanita itu beralih membimbing Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Yang Mulia... kondisi Yang Mulia masih lemah" Imbuh dayang yang lain, merasa cemas.

Baekhyun hanya tertunduk murung, begitu wanita itu mengambil alih Deokjun dari rengkuhannya.

Hingga seorang pelayan pria, terlihat membentangkan sebuah alas bertapiskan bulu tebal yang lembut di lantai, bersamaan dengannya dayang mendudukkan Deokjun di atasnya.

"Mari Yang Mulia.." ujar dayang pengasuh, mempersilakan Baekhyun kembali mendekati putra kecilnya.

Bocah itu pun kembali tersenyum cerah, meraih beberapa mainan di atas ranjang untuk Ia bawa mendekati Deokjun.

.

.

"Apa yang Deokjun makan?" tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Saat ini Pangeran hanya bisa meminum susu dan makanan yang sudah dilumatkan"

"Susu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, menatap dayang itu dengan kerjapan polos. "Aku memberi Deokjun susu, tapi Deokjun sakit.. mengapa kalian memberinya susu?"

Dayang itu tersenyum, ... Baekhyun harus belajar banyak hal di sini. Lebih lagi... anak itu telah memiliki seorang bayi.

"Saat itu Yang Mulia memberi pangeran susu yang ment—

"Ah! Ahahaha apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan hmmmm?" Tiba-tiba Je Ni merangsak masuk, beruntung untuknya... Ia datang di saat yang tepat. Lalu menatap tajam dayang itu sebelum lepas bicara.

"Saat itu Pangeran Deokjun sakit karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang menurun" Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Bukan karena karena Yang Mulia memberinya susu" Lanjut Je Ni lagi tak ingin menyinggung namja kecil itu.

Lama.. Baekhyun terdiam memandang Je Ni, kembali mengingat pada ucapan Chanyeol kala itu. Jika bukan karena kesalahannya mengapa Chanyeol bisa semarah itu padanya?

Bocah itu kembali tertunduk.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu yang lain?" Lebih nyaman untuknya bicara tanpa aksen formal pada bocah mungil itu, karena Ia merasa lebih dekat bahkan bisa dengan mudah menjangkau Baekhyun dengan sikap yang biasa Ia lakukan.

"Ungtchaa— Cha! Chaaa!"

Baekhyun terkesiap begitu sebuah tangan kecil menarik-narik ujung pakaian tidurnya, membuatnya lekas menoleh ke samping.. lalu Ia terkikik geli, melihat Deokjun rupanya menunggu untuk bermain dengannya.

"Kepalamu kecil sekali.." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepala bayi kecilnya. Dan Deokjun terlihat senang dengan menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Aroma lembut khas bayi berbaur dengan bunga soba di luar, terasa menenangkan bagi siapapun yang menghirup

Seperti halnya Raja Silla yang kini tengah membawa langkahnya bertolak dari ruang pertemuan, demi melihat Baekhyun dan putra kecilnya

Aroma harum yang kian menguar, membuat senyum tak luput menghias bibir merahnya bahkan benar-benar tak sabar ingin segera melihat Baekhyun di dalam sana.

"Y-Yang Mulia.." Hingga seorang pelayan berlari tergopoh mendekat, karena titah darinya

"Kau membawa tanaman itu?" Ujar Chanyeol melirik beberapa rangkaian bunga dalam rengkuhan pelayan.

"Hamba memetik bunga soba terbaik dari kebun istana... Yang Mulia"

Chanyeol lekas mengambilnya, sedikit menghirup aroma bunga itu... Baekhyun sangat menyukainya, dan Ia semakin tak sabar melihat wajah manis namja kecil itu saat menerima bunga darinya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Ahahaha.. Deokjun~ah"_**

Samar terdengar tawa Baekhyun di dalam sana...

Mungkinkah Baekhyun sudah terbangun, dan membaik?

.

.

Ia setengah berlari, tak peduli tatanan rambutnya mungkin akan kacau karena gerakan darinya.

Pintu benar-benar ia buka...

Darahnya mendadak berdesir, melihat Baekhyun tertawa ditemani celoteh bayi kecilnya.

Mengapa semanis ini? Ia merasa... terlalu lama tak melihat Baekhyun tersenyum secerah itu, hingga tanpa tersadar Chanyeol membawa langkahnya mendekat...

Semakin dekat... dan ia bisa melihat betapa mempesona wajah permaisuri mungil itu.

"Baekhyun" Panggilnya tak sadar

.

.

Namja mungil itupun menoleh cepat ke arahnya..

Semula Raja Silla itu menduga, baekhyun mungkin akan memekik 'Ahjjussi!' lalu berlari memeluk perutnya, seperti yang kerap Baekhyun lakukan saat dirinya datang

Tapi..

Semua menjadi tak sama, bahkan menyisakan denyut sesak dalam dadanya begitu melihat Baekhyun menjatuhkan mainan Deokjun, lalu beringsut-ingsut menjauhi bayi kecil itu.

"Sayang?" Gumamnya cemas, seraya mendekat.

Tapi semakin Ia mendekat, semakin Baekhyun berusaha menyudutkan dirinya hingga benar-benar meringkuk di sisi ranjang.

"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bersimpuh demi merengkuh tubuh anak itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, berusaha melepaskan diri lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang? Chanyeol melihatnya menyentuh Deokjun, bagaimana jika Pria itu kembali menyentak marah padanya?

"T-Tidak menyakiti Deok-Jun" Lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Baekhyun tidak menyakiti Deokjun..." Racau Baekhyun, sambil menggigiti jemarinya sendiri.

Seakan menjadi pukulan telak untuk Penguasa Silla itu, Sesungguhnya Ia tak mengharapkan melihat semua ini.

"Jangan ma—rah, B-Baekhyun tidak—

 **GREBB**

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk didekapnya erat, membiarkan tubuh bergetar itu meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti ini?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil memejamkan mata getir. "Aku tidak marah padamu" Lanjutnya, berusaha menaikkan wajah Baekhyun

Tapi namja mungil itu memilih memalingkan wajah, menyimpan teriakan Chanyeol yang masih terngiang dalam benaknya.

Ia sama sekali tak melupakannya... dalam tidurnya, bahkan hingga Ia kembali membuka mata

Ucapan penuh amarah milik Pria itu masih saja menjadi bayang untuknya.

"Kau mendengarku?" Pria itu kembali menatapnya teduh.

Namun terlihat percuma... Baekhyun masih tertunduk, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan dada Chanyeol.

Tak satupun tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran namja kecil itu, tapi dari tatapan tentu itu... mungkin Baekhyun tengah menyimpan rasa takut yang lain.

Lama... Ia menunggu, hingga dirasa Baekhyun mulai tenang... Raja Silla itu beralih meraih jemari Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya erat.. sebelum akhirnya mencium punggung tangannya.

Tak ada raut yang terlihat dari bocah itu, Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan wajah yang memaling darinya.

"Kalian bisa tinggalkan kamar ini" Ujar Raja Silla itu

Membuat dayang dan beberapa pelayan itu, memohon diri demi titahnya.

.

.

Suasana mendadak hening... di antara keduanya

Mungkin hanya terdengar celoteh Deokjun yang masih bermain dengan benda-benda berbahan rajut miliknya.

Ia kembali memandang Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak pernah merasa sesulit ini meraih tatapan baekhyun.

Tapi ini telah terjadi, dan Ia tau... ucapan dan sikapnya kala itu telah melukai Baekhyun.

.

"Aku membawa bunga yang sangat kau sukai..." Chanyeol mencoba membuka peluang, dengan menyerahkan rangkaian bunga kecil itu untuk Baekhyun.

Semula... namja kecil itu hanya diam, memandang kosong... tanaman perdu itu. Tapi setelahnya Ia terlihat mengambilnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Sedikit sikap yang mulai terlihat, membuat sang Raja mengulas senyum tipis. Ia akan berusaha dengan perlahan... hingga Baekhyun benar-benar kembali seperti semula.

"Kembalilah berbaring, jangan biarkan tubuhmu terlalu lelah" Ujar Pria itu seraya membawa lengannya untuk merengkuh punggung Baekhyun. "Aku akan memabwamu untuk—

Chanyeol terdiam, begitu Baekhyun memilih bangkit berdiri... meraba dinding untuk mencapai ranjangnya dengan jerihnya sendiri

Chanyeol tak ingin menuntut lebih, lalu memutuskan mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini telah berbaring di ranjangnya. Rangkaian bunga soba yang Ia bawa pun masih setia Baekhyun peluk.

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini... " Ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik sebuah kursi, dan duduk di sisi ranjang

Suasana ini terasa menyiksa untuk Baekhyun, hingga anak itu memilih memutar tubuh membelakangi Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajah pias dari pandangan Chanyeol

.

.

Berapa jam yang terlewat... Penghuni Silla itu hanya tau, malam ini kembali turun salju..

Terlihat indah, kala butiran lembut itu membuat lapisan putih di atas dedaunan

"Aku ingin melihatnya.." Namun suasana Istana itu mendadak gaduh, begitu seorang Pria berjalan tergesa... merangsak beberapa pintu yang ada.

"Di mana Putraku?" Yong Hwa, terlihat tak terkendali. Selepas mendengar kabar dari Heechul akan Putra kecilnya, tentu Ia tak bisa tenang begitu saja. Bahkan sempat mengumpat pada salju yang turun di atas sana, jika saja bukan karena badai salju... tentu perjalanannya menuju tanah Silla tak akan selama ini.

"Baekhyun!" Panggilnya lagi, setengah berlari menuju kamar Raja Silla.

Ia menemukan pintu ruangan megah itu tertutup rapat, membuatnya tak sabar ingin menerjang ke dalam. Namun tak sempat... begitu seseorang di dalamnya membuka cepat pintu itu.

"Yong Hwa?"

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol berdehem, sebelum akhirnya membuka lebar pintunya... memberi sekat pada Raja Goryeo itu untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Dan di sanalah Yong Hwa melihat namja kecil itu meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. "Baekhyun.." Panggilnya, seraya berjalan lebih cepat mendekatinya

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara tak asing itu ... beranjak bangkit untuk duduk. "Ayah!" Pekiknya, sambil menyibak selimut lalu melompat dari ranjang.

"Ayah!" Baekhyun menghambur cepat ke dalam pelukan Raja Goryeo itu

"Kau baik-baik saja Nak?" Gumam Yong Hwa mencoba menelisik tubuh Baekhyun.

Namja kecil itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa mereka mengatakan padaku jika kau menghilang?" Meski raga anak itu berada dalam pelukannya, tapi entahlah... ia merasa, raut Baekhyun tak menyiratkan anak itu baik-baik saja.

"Baek-hyun ingin bertemu Ayah" Lirih anak itu, membuat Yong Hwa merunduk untuk menatap kedua mata putranya.

Tak ingin bertanya lebih .. karena yang sebenarnya telah Sehun lugaskan pada dirinya sebelumnya

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi... kau bisa meminta Silla untuk mengantarmu, jika kau ingin pergi ke tanah Goryeo nak" Ujarnya, memilah kata terbaik... untuk tak menyinggung Pria yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

Seakan menjadi kebiasaan untuknya, Baekhyun kembali tertunduk. Mungkinkah Ayahnya tau? Jika Chanyeol ingin mencari pendamping yang lain?

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku akan tetap di sini untuk sementara waktu"

Cara bicara itu terlihat tenang, namun tidak untuk tatapan yang kini menghunus tajam. Ia telah mendengarnya... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Baekhyun dan penguasa Silla itu, Ia benar-benar telah mengetahuinya.

Tentu peran Heechul, banyak membantu di sini.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan di sini" Ujar Raja silla itu. Terdengar tak biasa... bahkan terlihat pasrah.

suasana di antara keduanya pun mendadak hening.

"Mengapa kau memaksanya?" Hingga Yong Hwa, mencoba melugaskan resahnya.

"..." Terdengar hela nafas dari Penguasa Silla itu.

"Sadarkah kau, berapa usia Baekhyun saat ini?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Usiamu terpaut sangat jauh darinya... Putraku seharusnya masih bermain dan menikmati hidupnya, tapi kau merenggutnyan begitu saja. Lalu memaksakan semua hal padanya, tak bisakah kau memahami perasaannya!?"

"Aku masih mengingatnya, bagaimana dirimu mengambil Baekhyun dariku... bersumpah padaku untuk menjaganya. Tapi apa yang kudengar kemarin—

"Maafkan aku" Sergah Chanyeol, membuat Pria itu terperanjat nyaris tak percaya. Mustahil Pria angkuh itu mengucap maaf bukan?

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya berharap kau percaya aku sangat mencintai Putramu. maafkan aku"

Yong Hwa berdecak keras, melampiaskan semua amarahnya di sini tentu tak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Setidaknya Baekhyun telah kembali dan ia telah melihat bagaimana menyedihkan raut Raja Silla itu.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali... jika kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku"

"..." Chanyeol meremas kuat cangkir di hadapannya, merasa tak terima. Tapi Ia pun tak bisa menyentak apapun dalam posisi seperti ini.

Bahkan tetap diam tertunduk, meski Yong Hwa telah bangit berdiri... meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lebih dari satu pekan terlewat**

Tak lagi sepucat hari-hari yang lalu, Baekhyun terlihat berseri bahkan kerap tersenyum manis kala berjalan di sisi danau Silla itu. Dua dayang pun senantiasa mendampinginya kala itu.

Chanyeol memang membiarkannya berjalan di luar kali ini, demi melatih kakinya yang cidera namun tanpa dirinya. Karena Pria itu tak ingin Baekhyun merasa tertekan... Ya, Chanyeol tau itu.

"Yang Mulia... anda bisa berhenti, jika merasa—

"Tidak... bisakah kita ke sana?" Sergah Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah desa kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya melangkah.

Dayang itu terlihat mengerjap bingung, Ia hanya diizinkan membawa Baekhyun di sekitar taman... tapi anak itu menginginkan pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh, meski masih terjangkau dari pengawasan istana. Tapi Ia tak yakin Je Ni akan mengizinkannya.

"A-Ah Baik Yang Mulia, hamba akan meminta izin pada ketua untuk mengantar anda ke sana" Ujar Dayang itu, hendak bertolak menemui Je Ni.

"Bukankah itu cukup dekat? Tak perlu memanggil Je Ni"

"T-Tapi Yang Mulia.."

"Aku berjanji... tak akan membuat ulah, ku mohon"

Apa yang bisa Ia lakukan jika melihat bocah itu memohon dengan kerjapan selugu itu? Membuatnya luruh... melakukan apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan.

.

.

.

"Berhati-hatilah yang Mulia" Ujar wanita muda itu, terlihat waspada melihat bagaimana cara Baekhyun mengambil langkah yang terlihat terhuyung . Mungkinkah anak itu mulai kelelahan?

Ia beralih meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya Yang Mulia beristirahat sebentar" Bujuknya

"..."

Tapi Ia mengernyit begitu menyadari Baekhyun menatap lekat ke depan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Yang Mulia?" Tanya dayang itu memastikan apa yang dilihat Baekhyun sebenarnya

"Yang Mulia anda baik-baik sa—

"Wanita itu..." Baekhyun tertegun sambil menunjuk ke depan, tepat pada seorang wanita yang tengah menyusui bayinya. "Dia dan bayinya..."

Lekas membuat dayang-dayang itu tertawa kecil. Mungkin Baekhyun merasa ingin tau di sini. "Ndee... wanita itu seorang ibu yang menyusui bayinya" Ujar sang Dayang, merasa antusias.

"Menyusui?" gumam Baekhyun lirih. Lalu setelahnya menatap ke bawah .. tepat pada dadanya sendiri.

"Bisakah aku melakukannya juga?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba

Membuat dua dayang itu terdiam, sambil meneguk ludah payah. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan semua ini... Ia pun tak tau, apakah Baekhyun memiliki air susu atau tidak. Tapi bagaimana jika Baekhyun memaksa, dan semua tak terjadi lalu anak itu mengadu pada sang Raja. Maka habislah sudah riwayatnya setelah ini.

"T-Tentang itu—

"Aku juga memiliki Deokjun. Bisakah aku menyusi Deokjun?" Bocah itu kembali bertanya, sambil meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Aku ingin kembali..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba memutar haluan, lalu berjalan lebih cepat ingin kembali menuju istana.

"Y—Yang Mulia... Tunggu Yang Muliaaa" Dua dayang itupun semakin kebas, menyingsing gaun untuk mengejar langkahnya.

.

.

"Deokjun~ah"

Setibanya di istana, Baekhyun terlihat berlari kencang ingin cepat-cepat menuju kamar Deokjun.

Tentu saja membuat Sang Raja terkejut bukan kepalang

Baekhyun belum diperbolehkan melangkah terlalu jauh, lebih-lebih berlari seperti itu. Ia bergegas bangkit, memanggil semua utusan untuk mengawasi Baekhyun, sebelum sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi pada anak itu.

.

.

Langkahnya mungkin terhuyung, tapi anak itu sepertinya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang baru di sini, tentu Deokjun harus melihatnya. Pikirnya

"Y-Yang Muliaaa... jangan berlari Yang Muliaa"

Kedua dayang itu semakin payah mengejar langkahnya, berkalipun memohon... tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Tak akan berhenti sebelum puas dengan rasa ingin tau itu.

.

.

.

 **BRAKK**

Baekhyun membuka lebar pintu itu, seringan langkah kakinya... Ia kembali memanggil Deokjun

"Deokjun~ah"

Tak pelak, membuat Deokjun dalam gendongan seorang dayang itu menoleh, dan bertepuk riang kala melihat dirinya.

Baekhyun membentangkan kedua tangan, berniat meraih bayi kecil itu.

"Bisakah aku menggendongnya?" Pinta Baekhyun, pada wanita di depannya.

Sang dayang sempat tertegun, bahkan reflek menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

"Rengkuh Pangeran seperti ini Yang Mulia" Bimbing dayang itu, seraya memposisikan Deokjun hingga bersandar nyaman di lengan Baekhyun.

"Benar.. gunakan lengan Yang Mulia untuk menahan kepalanya" Ujar Dayang itu lagi, mengamati lekat... bagaimana namja kecil itu berinteraksi dengan bayinya

Tapi—

"Y-Yang Mulia?" Ia menadak terbelalak lebar, begitu melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja membuka simpul pakaiannya sendiri, menariknya turun hingga memperlihatkan sebelah dada kananya.

"Mengapa Yang Mulia melepas—

"Aku ingin memberi Deokjun susu" Sergah anak itu, sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"A—Apa? Tapi.. tapi bagaimana—

"Deokjun~ah... kau lihat ini" Baekhyun menunjukkan sebelah dadanya, kecil... namun samar terlihat berisi. "Kau bisa meminumnya" Lanjut anak itu lagi, mengabaikan dayang pengasuh yang kini tergagap melihatnya.

"Tcha... Tcha"

"Wae? Haruskah aku merunduk?" Gumam Baekhyun seakan benar-benar bicara dengan bayinya, bahakan anak itu terlihat merunduk hingga bibir Deokjun menyentuh putingnya.

.

.

"Hhaa...hhhaah! Y-Yang Muliaaaa"

Dua dayang yang baru saja berhasil mencapai kamar itu pun terlihat terengah-engah, salah seorangnya terlihat terduduk lemas sambil berpegang pada kaki ranjang.

"Y-Yya!" Dayang pengasuh Deokjun berjalan tergesa menghampiri keduanya. "Apa yang kalian katakan pada Yang Mulia Baekhyun?" Bisiknya penuh selidik, merasa sikap Baekhyun kali ini pasti ulah kedua dayang itu.

"Y-Yang Mulia melihat seorang wanita menyusui" Sahut temannya, terlihat payah karena terengah.

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi" Imbuh yang lain,

Membuat dayang pengasuh Deokjun itu terhenyak, lalu memutar tubuh menatap Baekhyun.

Mungkin saja ini karena naluri anak itu... Baekhyun pasti menyadarinya hingga memiliki niatan seperti ini. Tapi dengan kondisinya... tentu tak mungkin Baekhyun memiliki air susu.

"Nnn—" Baekhyun merintih sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Y-Yang Mulia?" Dayang itu pun melangkah panik demi mendekatinya. Kali ini Ia benar-benar membulatkan mata lebar.

Anak itu memang tak sedang bermain-main di sini..

Terlihat jelas, bagaimana Ia membiarkan Deokjun menghisap puting susunya.. bahkan bayi kecil itupun sampai memejamkan mata, dengan jemari bergerak-gerak kecil.

"Sa—kit" Lirih Baekhyun, mengepalkan tangannya sendiri. Tapi meskipun merintih seperti itu ia masih tetap bertahan pada posisinya

"Ya Tuhan..." Dayang itu lekas bersimpuh, tak bermaksud lancang... tapi Ia mencoba mengamati dada Baekhyun. "P-Pangeran Deokjun sepertinya menggigit... hamba akan membantu melepasnya Yang Mulia" Ujar dayang itu semakin tak sampai hati melihat baekhyun meringis, dengan kepala menengadah.

"Nnn—!" Baekhyun meremas kuat selimutnya sendiri, begitu dayang mencoba menjauhkan kepala Deokjun tapi bayi itu semakin kuat menggigit putingnya.

"YA! Bisakah kalian kemari dan membantuku!" Sentak dayang itu pada dua temannya

"Akh! J-Jangan ditarik!" Pekik Baekhyun, menahan tangan dayang.. agar tidak memaksa Deokjun. Itu benar-benar sakit untuknya.

" Pangeran benar-benar meminumnya?" Dayang itu berlari untuk mendekat

"Yang Mulia memilliki air susu?" Tanya dayang yang lain, terlihat takjub

"Berhenti bicara! Dan bantu aku melepasnya... sepertinya Pangeran belum terbiasa dan menggigitnya"

Lalu tiba-tiba saja—

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHH! WAAAAAA!"

Tangisan Deokjun pecah, begitu mereka berhasil menjauhkan bayi itu dari puting Baekhyun.

Salah seorang mencoba menenangkannya, dengan menimang dan bersenandung untuknya

Sementara dayang yang lain terlihat membenarkan letak pakaian Baekhyun, dan membawakan air hangat untuk anak itu.

"Masih sakit Yang Mulia?" Ujarnya, seraya meremas kain yang baru saja ia rendam di air.

Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggeleng sambil menatap sebalah dadanya yang terlihat memerah.

"Hamba akan.."

Ucapan sang dayang terhenti, begitu ingin menyeka dada Baekhyun tapi Ia melihat cairan putih di sekitar puting anak itu.

"Y-Yang Mulia... anda—

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Putraku menangis?" Tiba-tiba seorang Pria merangsak ke dalam, lekas membuat para dayang itu bersimpuh lalu beringsut-ingsut menjauh.

"M-Mohon ampun Yang Mulia ... Pangeran Deokjun menangis karena kami melepasnya untuk menyusu" Jawab dayang itu panik

"Menyusu?" Chanyeol menatap ketiganya tajam, sementara tangisan Deokjun masih saja terdengar memekakkan... membuat Chanyeol memerintahkan Je Ni untuk mengambil alih bayi kecil itu.

"Bicara apa kalian?!" Je Ni menghardik ketiga dayang itu. "Kalian memang dayang pengasuh... tapi bukan berarti bisa menyusui Pangeran—

"A-Ah! Tidak Ketua... Kami tidak menyusuinya. T-Tapi... Tapi"

"Yang Mulia Raja di hadapan kalian. Bicaralah dengan benar" Sentak Je Ni lagi

"Y-Yang Mulia Baekhyun... Pangeran menyusu pada Yang Mulia Baekhyun" Gagap dayang itu, sambil tertunduk dalam. "T-Tapi Yang Mulia Baekhyun kesakitan karena pangeran menggigit se-sehingga kami berusaha melepasnya"

Beberapa sosok dalam ruangan itupun terlihat terbelalak lebar, takk terkecuali Raja Silla.

Nyaris terlupa olehnya, Baekhyun berada dalam ruangan ini bukan.. Ya, Ia bahkan membawa langkahnya kemari demi melihat Baekhyun

Tapi—

Kemana perginya anak itu?

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, lalu terhenyak melihat namja kecil itu rupanya berdiri di sudut kamar.

"Mengapa kau berdiri di sini?" Ujarnya seraya menyentuh dagu anak itu.

Baekhyun kembali tertunduk, entah apa yang memenuhi benak anak itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar takut di sini. Deokjun menangis sekeras itu karena dirinya, bukan tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan kembali menyentak marah pada dirinya.

"M-Maaf..." Lirih anak itu nyaris tak terdengar

"B—Baekhyun tidak membuat Deokjun menangi—

Terdengar menyakitkan untuknya. Tak ingin mendengarnya lebih jauh lagi.. Chanyeol lebih memilih membopong tubuhnya, dan dibawanya untuk berbaring di ranjang.

Sejenak memberi isyarat pada Je Ni dan bebarapa dayang itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya,

.

.

.

Chanyeol beralih mendekati bibir anak itu, tapi belum sempat memagut... anak itu telah lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya

"Kau Permaisuriku, dan Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu..."

"..."

Baekhyun tertunduk, terlihat pasif... bahkan saat Pria itu melumat bibir kecilnya.

"Ku mohon... katakan sesuatu" Pria itu kembali memohon

"..."

Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh hambar, tak ingin memaksa... dan lebih memilih menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun.

"Benarkah apa yang mereka katakan?" Ujar Chanyeol, menatap lekat kedua manik cokelat itu. Lama menunggu... tapi Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawah dengan mata sesekali mengerjap, tak bernyali balas menatap ke atas.

Chanyeol tau mungkin ini akan percuma, berapa lama pun Ia menunggu. Namja kecil itu sepertinya tak akan membuka diri

Hingga Rajsa Silla itu putuskan menautkan jemari Baekhyun ke atas, tak peduli Baekhyun mungkin meronta... Karena Ia hanya akan melihat Baekhyun seperti permaisuri kecilnya yang kerap merengek padanya. Bukan sebagai Baekhyun yang murung seperti ini

"Aku ingin melihatnya..." Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun. Sesaat menatap lekat mata pias itu,

Sebelum akhirnya menyibak pakaian Baekhyun, hingga dada anak itu benar-benar terlihat olehnya.

"Ngh!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke kanan, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Tapi Pria itu berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat darinya.

"Tck..." Pria kekar itu berdecak, melihat sebelah dada Baekhyun terlihat memerah.

"Deokjun benar-benar menggigitmu hn.." Kekehnya, sambil mendekati puting Baekhyun yang terlihat membengkak.

Bocah itu trebelalak panik, berusaha beringsut ke atas... namun kuatnya genggaman membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah telentang di bawah Penguasa Silla itu.

"Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan sakitnya" Bisik Pria itu, sebelum membuka bibir..

Lalu—

"NGH!" Baekhyun reflek menggigil begitu Chanyeol benar-benar menyesap lembut putingnya yang kemerahan.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, Ia benar-benar tak menginginkan ini..

Apa arti sentuhan dan ciuman Chanyeol, jika kelak... Pria itu akan meninggalkannya untuk seorang yang lain.

"Apa ini sakit?" Desah Chanyeol, sambil melirik wajah anak itu. Tubuh Baekhyun yang bereaksi hebat... membuatnya tergoda untuk melumat puting itu lagi dan lagi. Sempat tercecap rasa yang manis,

Entahlah...

Tapi mungkin, ini yang membuat Deokjun menolak untuk melepasnya

"A—Ahnnn—NGh! Hks"

Tapi semakin Ia mencumbunya, semakin sesak pula lenguhan anak itu.

Baekhyun seperti menahan sesuatu.. dan begitu kembali menatapnya, barulah Ia sadar... anak itu nyaris menangis, sambil menggigit bantalnya sendiri

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Chanyeol, seraya membelai wajah anak itu... memastikan rautnya.

Baekhyun gemetar, menatap nanar... bahkan sarat akan rasa takut.

"Sshh..." Desisnya sambil membawa kepala anak itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Bicaralah... jika kau tak menyukai ini. Dan aku tak akan melakukannya.. jika kau setakut ini" Bisik Chanyeol, sambil memberi kecupan kecil di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Sementara Bocah itu hanya terengah, masih dengan tangan terkepal erat. Bukan Ia tak menyukainya..

Ia bahkan sangat merindukan sentuhan Raja Silla itu, tapi... Chanyeol yang ingin menikah lagi terlanjur membuat anak itu percaya.

Setiap sentuhan dan kecupan Pria itu pun Baekhyun artikan sebagai sesuatu yang menyakitkan untuknya.

"Aku tak akan melarangmu.." Chanyeol, memainkan jemari anak itu di depan wajahnya. "Kembalilah.. kumohon"

"..."

Ia bahkan tak bisa menghitung, berapa kali Ia memejamkan mata getir... kala melihat sikap diam itu.

.

.

"Untukmu.." Chanyeol kembali berbicara, masih berharap ada peluang menyentuh hati anak itu.

"Aku akan membuat pesta untukmu... untuk permaisuriku" Lanjutnya lagi, yakini... Baekhyun mungkin mengerti maksudnya kali ini.

"..." Bocah itu terlihat ragu untuk memandang mata Chanyeol, nyaris kedua mata itu bertemu pandang... tapi kembali tak tersambut, begitu Baekhyun memilih menundukkan kepala.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hhhh.." Terdengar hela nafas berat darinya, Ia memang menikmati jamuan makan malam sang Raja. Tapi terasa jengah, melihat Raja Silla itu hanya menatap kosong makanannya, bahkan tak sekalipun memberi sua pada tamu yang datang, lebih-lebih pada dirinya.

"Hhh!" Yong Hwa kembali menghela nafas, memberi isyarat keras... agar Chanyeol menyadarinya.

Oh Ayolah! Dirinya Ayah Baekhyun sekaligus mertua untuk Penguasa Silla itu, bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol menjamunya dengan baik di sini?

"Sakura mulai berguguran di tengah salju.." Hingga tiba-tiba, seorang wanita... beralih duduk di sisinya. Tersenyum anggun, sebelum akhirnya mempersilakan dayang menuangkan arak beras ke dalam cangkir gioknya.

Membuat Yong Hwa beralih menatap keluar, tepat pada petal merah muda yang bertebaran

"Yang Mulia... Anda mungkin merasa risau di sini" Heechul tersenyum, seakan memang membaca raut Yong Hwa

Raja Goryeo itu hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil menegak minumannya.

"Anak itu memiliki tawa kecil yang menggemaskan... bahkan memiliki senyum yang mempesona, sebabnya... Raja kami semakin jatuh hati padanya, sangat.. sangaat mencintainya" Heechul kembali mengulas senyum, seraya memandang Raja Silla yang masih terpaku di tempatnya

"Lantas... apa jadinya, jika senyum dan tawa permaisuri kecil itu tiba-tiba hilang?" Heechul beralih menatap Yong Hwa, melempar pertanyaan... yang sebenarnya ingin Yong Hwa temukan sendiri di sini.

"Raja kami tengah terpukul dengan keadaan ini" Tak menunggu jawaban, wanita itu kembali menyambung ucapannya.

"..." Lekas membuat Raja Goryeo itu tertegun memandang Chanyeol di seberang sana.

"Putraku.. Dia hanyalah Baekhyun kecilku" Gumam Yong Hwa, sedikit bergetar.

Heechul kembali memandang Chanyeol teduh. Semua ini sebenarnya tak harus terjadi.. jika Chanyeol tak membatasi dunia Baekhyun.

Ya...

Chanyeol yang membuatnya demikian, Seakan menutup mata anak itu dari segala hal yang seharusnya Baekhyun pelajari .. seiring beranjaknya usia anak itu. Semata.. Karena dirinya yang tak ingin Baekhyun memilki pemikiran sendiri lalu berpaling darinya. Membuatnya seakan akan dunia Baekhyun hanya terpaut padanya.

Dia segalanya untuk anak itu, membuat pribadi Baekhyun benar-benar kekanakan disini

Tapi lihat saat ini... Raja kini tertikam penyesalannya sendiri.

"Ini akan menjadi makna besar... untuk Raja Silla" Gumam Heechul kemudian.

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari berselang, Hari di mana pesta untuk menyambut kondisi Baekhyun yang berangsur pulih itu pun kini benar-benar di depan mata.

Terlihat Istana itu penuh dengan hiasan dan lampion terang yang indah..

Alunan melodi klasik dan pujian syukur kepada dewa pun seakan tak berhenti bersenandung, demi sehatnya sang Ratu.

Tak lama lagi pula... beberapa dayang akan menjemput Baekhyun, merias dan memberi pakaian terbaik untuk anak itu. Tentunya... agar Rakyat Silla menyambutnya.

Tapi... Mereka tak menyadarinya...

Baekhyun yang baru saja terbangun itu, rupanya tertarik pada rangkaian bunga dan lampion yang tertata di meja besar, tepat di antara para tamu penting itu. Hingga diam diam menyelinap keluar dan bersembunyi di balik tirai

.

.

Satu yang berwarna jingga... terlihat besar dengan kelopak yang rimbun. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan, jika Deokjun melihat bunga sebesar itu.

Anak benar-benar berlari kecil untuk mendekati VaS berisi bunga simbol kerajaan itu

Baekhyun mencoba meraih satu tangkainya untuk Ia berikan pada Deokjun, tapi langkahnya tersendat

Membuatnya tanpa sengaja berpegang pada kain alas hidangan di atas meja

Lalu—

 **'PRANKKK! PRANKKK! PRANKK!'**

Satu persatu hidangan dan minuman itu terseret lalu terjatuh di lantai, pecahan keramik yang berbaur dengan makanan benar-benar membuat kacau dalam ruangan itu.

Lebih lagi... semua tatapan tamu Istana, benar-benar tertuju pada dirinya.

"Astaga... Lihat apa yang dilakukannya"

Seorang istri bangsawan, terlihat berbisik pada yang lain. Tapi itu terlalu keras... dan Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Siapa anak itu? Mengapa Dia lancang sekali?" Suara sumbang yang lain turut menimpali, Baekhyun kala itu hanya menggunakan pakaian tidur berwarna putih tentu tak banyak yang mengenali jika Ia seorang permaisuri Raja.

"Mengapa Pengawal membiarkannya di sini, jika Dia hanya akan mengacaukan pesta"

"Bukankah Dia Yang Mulia Baekhyun?"

"Apa? Tak mungkin seorang Ratu berpenampilan seperti itu... bahkan hingga membuat kekacauan semacam ini"

"Bagaimana jika Dia benar Yang Mulia Baekhyun?" Seorang Pria Bangsawan, ingin mendekati Baekhyun. Tapi lekas ditarik oleh istrinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mendekatinya atau kau mendapat masalah"

"Tapi anak itu terlihat ketakutan"

"Benar... biarkan saja, belum tentu Dia Yang Mulia Baekhyun. Raja tak akan membiarkan istrinya berkeliaran dengan penampilan sekacau itu" Timpal rekan Bangsawan yang lain.

"Kudengar... Yang Mulia akan menikah lagi"

"Apa ini suatu yang baik?"

"Tentu saja... seorang Raja, seharusnya memang memiliki banyak permaisuri. Untuk menguatkan tahtanya" Seorang Pria kembali berkelakar

 **'DEG'**

Cibiran berubah menjadi nada sumbang yang lain, ini semakin menyakitkan untuk bocah yang masih gemetar itu. Tak mampu melangkah kemanapun, karena kakinya yang mendadak lemas.

Anak itu masih tertunduk, meremas pakaiannya sendiri... dengan bibir tergigit kuat.

Baekhyun tak ingin menangis, seberapapun Ia merasa sakit dan takut... Ia tak mungkin menangis. Hingga kuatnya gigitan, membuat bibirnya berdarah.. bahkan benar-benar merembas dari sudut bibirnya.

Hingga—

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat, Baekhyun tak bernyali untuk menatap siapa yang kini membawa tubuhnya. Ia masih bertahan dengan kepala tertunduk... membiarkan sosok Pria besar itu menutup wajahnya dengan pakaian bertapis berlian miliknya, lalu berjalan membelah kerumunan para Tamu undangan.

"Y-Yang Muliaaaa" Para tamu undangan itu saling bersimpuh, sebagian memberi penghormatan... sebagian menyanjung dan memuja kuasanya.

Tapi tidak untuk beberapa sosok yang sempat mencibir, terlihat.. mereka beringsut-ingsut menjauhi keramaian dengan gemetar , berusaha menyembunyikan diri karena takut.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau terluka?" Gumam Chanyeol, masih membawa bridal namja kecil itu menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang lain. Dimanapun itu... asal membuat namja kecilnya merasa nyaman.

"Sayang?" Bisik Chanyeol lagi, sambil membaringkan Baekhyun di sebuah ranjang

Baekhyun masih tertunduk, membiarkan rambut yang tak tertata itu saling menjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, perlahan menyingkirkan helai rambut itu lalu mencoba menaikkan dagu Baekhyun.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Ia, begitu melihat wajah anak itu... mata pias terlihat memerah dan darah segar yang masih merembas dari bibir kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Raja Silla itu menangkup pipi Baekhyun, berusaha menyeka bibir Baekhyun... namun ragu, jika itu akan menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu?"

"..." Baekhyun menatap nanar, takut untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun... meski sebenarnya Ia ingin menangis dan mengadu sakit pada Pria itu.

Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa melakukannya..

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol melihatnya menangis, marah karena dirinya yang lemah lalu meninggalkannya untuk menikah dengan permaisuri yang lain

Baekhyun harus terlihat kuat di sini, lalu Ahjjussi akan tetap mengizinkannya berada di sisi Pria itu. Pikir Baekhyun

"Mengapa tak menjawabku?" pria itu menyatukan kening keduanya

"..." Tapi Baekhyun tetap diam. Jika Ia bicara... mungkin dirinya akan benar-benar menangis. Dan Baekhyun bertahan dengan tangan meremas jemarinya sendiri.

Pria itu tak memiliki pilihan lain, tak ingin darah itu semakin banyak merembas. Lalu Ia beralih menghisap pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun..

Menyesap darah yang mulai tercecap, meski tak sampai hati mendengar Baekhyun melenguh karena perih.

"Mngh— Hks... Nn!"

Raja Silla itu lekas melepas hisapannya, detik itu pula Baekhyun menutup cepat bibirnya sendiri berusaha menahan isakkan yang sempat lolos sebelumnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadarinya pun terlihat menatap getir.

"Menangislah jika itu sakit.." Bisik Chanyeol, lalu kembali melumat bibir kecil itu... tak peduli Baekhyun meronta, bahkan mengerang karena perih

"Mpfgh—MGHHH! NGH!"

Namja kecil itu memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, memaksa Pria itu melepasnya

Tapi semakin Baekhyun mengelak, semakin sesak Chanyeol menahan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama... untuk Baekhyun kembali.

Raja Silla itu, beralih melepas pagutan basahnya... membuat Baekhyun terengah payah

"Menangislah.." Bisiknya lagi, kali ini dengan menyergap perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"ACKHH!" Pekik bocah itu, menengadah hebat... kala Pria itu menggigit dan menghisap lehernya

"Kau tak menyukainya? Bicaralah jika kau tak menyukainya... jangan diam seperti ini"

"..." Tak ada jawaban selain bibir bergetar ingin menangis, Baekhyun memalingkan wajah

Membuat Pria itu semakin kalap, dengan membuka kasar satu persatu pakaian Baekhyun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Pakaian Baekhyun nyaris terkoyak

"A—AH! Hks! " Tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa berteriak, sambil menutupi dada telanjangnya.

"ini menyakitkan untukku Baekhyun... " Chanyeol menarik paksa pakaian bawah anak itu, menahan kedua kaki yang mulai menjejaknya, bahkan hingga menekuk dan membentangkannya berlawanan arah. "Sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkanku?"

"Hks! A-Andwaee!" Baekhyun meronta, begitu celana dalamnya dirobek paksa...

"Menangislah.. jika kau memang tak menyukai ini!" Pria itu kian tak terkendali, memaksa mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun ke atas... hingga rektum anak itu benar-benar terbuka untuknya.

Tanpa sentuhan... tanpa cumbuan,

Ia yang frustasi... dan putus asa itu, terlihat tak sabaran mengeluarkan penis besarnya...

Menekan kepalanya tepat di bibir rektum anak itu, menutup mata dan menulikan rintihan Baekhyun lalu—

 **JLEBBB**

"A—AAAAAAHTTT! AAGH!"

Tubuh anak itu melengkung hebat, jemari kecilnyapun terlihat pasi karena meremas kuat ranjangnya sendiri.

Meski demikian, Chanyeol tak memberinya jeda untuk membiasakan tubuh... terlihat menggerakkan penisnya kuat. Hingga tubuh kecil itu terhentak-hentak di ranjang

"AAAA— HKS! SA—KITH!" Baekhyun benar-benar menangis...

Berulang kali menggeleng, memohon untuk berhenti... tapi rasanya semakin lemas.. begitu kakinya di paksa terbuka lebar.

"Sa—Kii~Mpfhhtt" Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerang tertahan, begitu ciuman itu membekap penuh bibir kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hks... A—Ahjussi! .. Ahjjussiiii" Panggilan itu terus menerus menggema tiap kali Ia menghujam penisnya lebih kasar.

Chanyeol tak akan peduli, seberapa menyakitkan ini... Ia hanya ingin melihat anak itu kembali , menangis dan merengek selayaknya Baekhyun kecilnya yang dulu. Betapa merindunya dirinya... akan sosok itu.

"A—Ahjjusssiii..." Baekhyun terkulai payah, kedua tangannya pun terlihat menjuntai di tepian ranjang. Sementara tubuhnya yang kurus masih menggelepar di bawah Pria itu

"Ahn!... NGH! ACKHHH!"

"Sssshh!" Chanyeol mempercepat tusukkan penisnya, mencengkeram kuat paha Baekhyun hingga terlihat lebam yang kemerahan di paha anak itu.

Klimaks nyaris mendekat...

Rasanya tak akan puas dengan hanya menghujam miliknya saja, hingga kedua tangan itu merayap ke atas... dan meremas-remas dada Baekhyun yang sedikit berisi itu

"AAAA—!" Baekhyun terbelalak. Lalu terakhir... Baekhyun hanya sadari pandangannya memutih, dan tubuhnya serasa tak bertuan.

.

.

"A—Ahjjussi... meni—kah"

Samar terdengar gumamman anak itu, di tengah sentakkanya mengejar klimaks

"Ahju—si jangan me—nikah lagi Hks! Ja—ngan tinggalkan Baek—hyun" Lalu Ia hanya melihat Baekhyun yang lunglai nyaris tak sadarkan diri itu, menangis tergugu.

"SSHH! ARH!" Pria itu benar-benar mencapai klimaksnya, menyentak air mani miliknya bertubi-tubi ke dalam tubuh mungil itu, bahkan sebagian terlihat meleleh keluar.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Ia terbelalak... kembali menyadari apa yang sempat di dengar olehnya

"Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapt**

.

.

.

YOOOO APDET

Butuh perjuangan.. sangat sulit buat FF Mpreg ini. So emang lama bikinnya...

Yang sayang Gua, review

Yang kaga sayang n kaga review, sepertinya... Gloomy bakalan nyerah/putus asa lanjutin FF ini hahaha

.

.

.

 **LyWoo , ParkBaek267, kykykykykyk, JY01 , restikadena90 , IpahPyromaniac , byun minyoung , korocbhs6104, Chanyeolliee , Innocent Vee , Sparkbyunb, MeAsCBHS, veraparkhyun , Tiara696 , Yana Sehun, lee da rii , dytdyt , Riinnchan, yuanitadian , Poppy20, byunlovely, ByunSoo614 , channiebaek, socloverqua, dwi yuliantipcy , Hunnieh , Flowerinyou, Shengmin137, byun minyoung, derpwhiteboy , bejigurl , Retyass, Anuchanyeoltegan, Chanchan , Aisyah6104, TanClouds, Yeolliebee , bbhyn92 , Dsianz610494, AdisKMH, Byunsilb, ChaNeul , blankyoss , zahrazhafira335, Ray Umyeong , gajah cantik, LightPhoenix614 , baekachu, Jusniati EXO-L, dayahbyun, PureLight26, Incandescence7 , EvieBeeL , selepy, Loey761, YvkariKim, Markeu Noona , dianarositadewi4 , daebaektaeluv , luv110412, Sparkbyunb , khakikira, vryeol , minami Kz, BananaOhbanana, TobenMongryong , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, AlexandraLexa, istiqomahpark01, RatedMLovers614 , Nimas736 , sehunluhan0905, pongpongi , YuRhachan, baekbygirl, 270492 , Keiko Yummina , ChanBaekGAY , bblossom614 , elisabethlaurenti12399 , babymaghfiroh, Elputry , jeyjong , meliarisky7, B , stirhma, Whitetan, bbysmurf , Marshamallow614 , MadeDyahD, jakun nya baek , urib61, yousee, SMLming, vhyo3107 , eito8, sintaexolsinta1, daeri2124, phikhachu, alietha doll, chanbaek , PRISNA CHO, BaekHill , isnadhia, fitri azaly , aeriaa, korocbhs6104 , inchan88 ,Sobyeoool , Hyo luv ChanBaek , metroxylon, yellowfishh14, yun minyoung, Marsmallow , ,hulas99, Baby Loey, Nurul Qamariahsyarif, handahunkai** **, ChanBaek3769** **, dan All Guest (** sorry kaga semua)

Thx A Lot...

review okay


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast : ChanBaek *Chanyeol ( 34 Years Old) / *Baekhyun ( 16+ Years Old)**

 **Other Cast : Yonghwa, Heechul, HunHan, Sooyoung (SNSD), Je Ni**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini, HANYA milik Gloomy Rosemary**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Ahju—si jangan menikah lagi Hks! Ja—ngan tinggalkan Baek—Hyun" Lalu Ia hanya melihat Baekhyun yang lunglai nyaris tak sadarkan diri itu, menangis tergugu.

"SSHH! ARH!" Pria itu benar-benar mencapai klimaksnya, menyentak air mani miliknya bertubi-tubi dalam tubuh mungil itu, bahkan sebagian terlihat meleleh keluar.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Ia terbelalak... kembali menyadari apa yang sempat di dengar olehnya.

"Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves (Season 2)**

 **YAOI**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Baekhyun..." Ia kembali memanggil,meraih cepat tubuh anak itu... meski Ia tau, tubuh keduanya masih bertaut intim.

Berulang kali menepuk pipi bocah yang kini terkulai di dadanya, namun tetap saja... hanya raga lemas yang Ia lihat. Tanpa isakkan ... tanpa pula rintihan seperti yang Ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sayang... ?" Raja itu kembali berbisik, sedikit menaikkan dagu Baekhyun... hingga anak itu menengadah ke arahnya.

"..."

Tentu... tak ada raut apapun yang terlihat. Karena memang anak itu benar-benar pingsan kali ini

Tak memberinya pilihan lain, selain menarik penisnya keluar, menyisakan desis tertahan darinya... dan air mani yang mulai merembas keluar dari rektum anak itu.

Semula...

Chanyeol tak berharap, hal ini benar-benar terjadi...

Memaksa menyetubuhi anak itu, sementara Ia tau... Baekhyun dalam kondisi lemah, bahkan tak hanya tubuhnya... anak itupun terus menerus menutup diri tiap kali bersamanya.

Tapi isakkan yang sempat terdengar...

Mungkinkah permaisuri kecilnya tengah menyimpulkan pemikiran yang lain di sini?

Chanyeol menatap getir, menghela nafas berat kala membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun yang polos di atas ranjang.

"Menikah lagi?" Gumamnya, seraya meraih jemari kecil itu.

"Mengapa kau menyimpan pemikiran semacam itu?" Tatapan itu kian meredup, seiring dengan bagaimana Ia mencium lama punggung tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

'Bahkan tak sedikitpun terbesit niat... untuk menduakanmu'... Jika saja Ia bisa mengatakannya seperti itu... tapi terasa kelu, begitu Ia mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun menangis di hadapannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Rintik salju, perlahan terdengar menerpa sebagian dahan dan ranting kering di luar istana..

Namun tak sedikitpun menyurutkan, gemerlap lampion dan alunan petikkan nada klasik di setiap penjuru istana, karena memang malam itu... sebuah pesta tengah berlangsung.

Diperuntukkan untuk sang Ratu...

Hingga tak heran terdengar puja ... persembahan dari para Rakyat dan tamu undangan itu.. demi kebaikan permaisuri yang telah kembali

Meski sebenarnya tanpa Baekhyun di sana..

.

.

.

Terlihat pula... di sisi singgasana Sang Raja, Ibu Suri itu tengah tersenyum... menikmati pertunjukan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya ... malam ini" Bisik Heechul, sedikit mendekat pada sang Raja.

Tak ada jawaban dari Pria itu, Chanyeol sepenuhnya diam... tanpa raut apapun, selain menyesap isi cangkir gioknya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Chanyeol~ah.." Panggil Ibu Suri itu ... memastikan.

"..."

Tapi... sepertinya Chanyeol memang tak mendengarnya.

Meski raganya terlihat memandang pertunjukkan... tapi tidak untuk pikiran dan hatinya.

Membuat Ibu Suri itu beranjak, demi mendekati Putranya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu... Putraku?" Ibu Suri itu meraih tangannya.

Mengulas senyum, untuk meraih tatapan resah Pria yang menjadi Raja di tanah Silla itu.

Kembali... hanya terdengar hela nafas darinya.

Semakin memberi isyarat... sesuatu benar-benar mengusik pikiran Sang Raja.

Tapi... tidakkah Baekhyun telah kembali, perhelatan ini pun diperuntukkan atas kembalinya sang permaisuri... lantas apa yang kini Chanyeol risaukan...

"Bicaralah pada Ibu ... di dalam" Pinta Heechul, mencoba membujuk Raja muda itu.

Lama... Chanyeol tetap terdiam dalam posisinya

Lalu setelahnya Ia terlihat memberi isyarat pada penasihat istana dan pengawal, dirinya yang ingin beranjak dari singgasana miliknya.

.

.

.

..

* * *

Dan di sanalah Ibu Suri itu... tertegun, melihat Baekhyun masih terpejam di ranjangnya.  
"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ucapnya, sambil berjalan tergesa mendekati namja kecil itu...

Bukankah sebelumnya Baekhyun baik-baik saja, bahkan Ia melihat anak itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar istana.

Tapi mengapa mendadak menjadi seperti ini

Tabib mendekat, dan memberi penghormatan untuk Ibu Suri itu

"Tidak ada satupun yang perlu dicemaskan Yang Mulia.." jelas tabib itu, mencoba menenangkan Heechul. "Yang Mulia Baekhyun hanya kelelahan da—

"kelelahan? Bagaimana mungkin kalian membiarkannya kelelahan?!"

"Akulah yang membuatnya demikian..." Sergah Chanyeol.

Membuat Ibu Suri itu lekas terdiam

"Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti menghindariku.. aku selalu menemukannya menutup diri dariku... Ibu" Pria itu berujar lirih, membawa langkah gontai... lalu duduk di sisi Baekhyun.

"Hingga aku menyadarinya ... Baekhyun menyimpan pemikiran itu selama ini" Lanjutnya lagi, sambil memijit pelipis pening.

Ibu Suri itupun kembali menatapnya lekat. "Pemikiran? Mungkinkah Baekhyun masih merasa takut kau yang marah dan—

"Aku yang ingin menikah lagi.." Sela Chanyeol, tak pelak membuat Ibu Suri itu tersentak karenanya.

"Aku bahkan tak berpikir hingga sejauh itu..." Raja Silla itu sedikit menoleh ke belakang, tepat pada bocah yang masih memejamkan mata

Heechul tersenyum penuh arti... mengulurkan tangan mengusap bahu Chanyeol untuk sekedar membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Baekhyun terlalu muda untuk mengartikan segala sesuatu di antara kalian, luruskan semua ini... sebelum semakin larut dan membuat anak itu semakin terluka... Chanyeol~ah"

"..." Chanyeol terlihat luluh. Bahkan hanya diam, kembali bercermin akan sikapnya sebelum hal pelik ini terjadi.

"Kita tak pernah tau, bagaimana Baekhyun bertahan selama ini... Ibu tau kau yang menginginkannya terlihat pantas di hadapan Rakyatmu. Tapi ingatlah satu hal ... Putraku, kau menikahinya di usia yang sebenarnya terlalu belia untuk semua tanggung jawab ini, bimbinglah... Karena Baekhyun tak bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa dirimu"

"..." Sikap diam itu, Heechul artikan sebagai... Chanyeol mungkin bersedia mendengarnya kali ini.

Terlepas dari sikap kerasnya tempo lalu... Ia hanya berharap, Raja Silla itu mampu meyakinkan Baekhyun dan memabawa anak itu kembali seperti sedia kala.

Hingga tak ada lagi prasangka buruk di antara Raja Silla dan permaisuri kecilnya, karna bagaimanapun Ia tau... hal ini akan berdampak pada pribadi Chanyeol.

.

.

"Tak ada salahnya untuk memulai kembali..." Heechul menatap teduh Putranya

"Ibu rasa... Silla merindukan tawa dan celoteh riangnya, berlarian ke sana kemari tanpa lelah.. dibandingkan melihatnya terbaring pasi seperti ini"

"..." Chanyeol memang mendengar setiap kalimat Ibunya, tapi hati itu tetaplah berdegup tak tenang, sebelum melihat Baekhyun membuka mata... dan bersedia bicara padanya.

"Dan bawalah bintang yang terang satu, dua atau tiga lagi... untuk Rakyat Silla dan Deokjun"Bisiknya... sebelum akhirnya beranjak, meninggalkan kamar megah itu... diikuti para dayang pendamping di belakangnya

Beberapa tabib terlihat tersenyum tersipu mendengar tutur kata Ibu Suri itu...

Tentu menyiratkan suatu yang baik, meski terdengar intim

"..."

.

.

.

* * *

Di antara lalu lalang ... terlihat seseorang bertudung, berjalan perlahan. Membawa satu keranjang buah persik dan rangkaian bunga soba di tangannya. Di sela buah itupun tersemat, sulaman indah... berpola bunga Soba

Sosok itu terlihat tertunduk...

Namun tetap melangkah pelan mendekati Luhan, yang kala itu mendampingi Sehun mengawasi tamu undangan di tengah pesta

Dan begitu tau, Luhan menjauh dari sosok Panglima itu untuk mengambil minuman... Ia lekas mempercepat langkahnya demi mendekat. Meski sesekali terlihat was-was... tak ingin Sehun menyadari keberadaanya.

"Maaf" Lirihnya, begitu berdiri di sisi Luhan.

Membuat pemuda berparas manis itu terhenyak, sedikit memutar tubuh demi melihat sosok yang Ia tau dari suaranya... Dia seorang wanita.

"Ya? Ada yang—

"Kudengar Dia sakit.." Sergah wanita itu, lekas membuat Luhan mengernyit. Ia seperti mengenal... cara bicara wanita itu.

Namun begitu Luhan merunduk demi melihat wajahnya, wanita itu berpaling... tak ingin wajahnya terlihat.

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud sebenarnya?" Luhan memilih menyambut pembicaraan itu, dan mengabaikan rasa penasaran akan wajah wanita itu.

"Y-Yang Mulia Baekhyun.." Lirihnya terdengar seperti bisikan.

Luhan mendelik curiga, ini mungkin bisa menjadi ancaman untuk Baekhyun... barang kali wanita itu berniat mencelakai Baekhyun atau mungkin hal buruk lainnya.

Sejenak melirik Sehun, tapi Pria itu terlalu jauh. Luhan putuskan untuk mengatasi hal ini seorang diri... ah! Dia hanya seorang wanita bukan... tentu Ia menang banyak hal darinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Baekhyun?" Ujar Luhan terdengar penuh selidik

Lalu... Ia terkejut begitu melihat wanita itu, menyerahkan beberapa benda di tangannya.

"Be-berikan ini untuknya.."Ujar wanita itu, masih dengan menundukkan kepala

"Apa?" Luhan terlihat enggan menerima bunga soba dan buah-buah persik itu.

"Anak itu sangat menyukainya... berikan ini untuknya. Maka Dia akan mengingatku" Ujarnya lagi memaksa menyerahkan semua benda itu pada Luhan, lalu beranjak pergi dengan tergesa.

"Y—YAA!" teriak Luhan, berusaha mengejar... namun percuma, wanita itu terlalu cepat.. dan pakaian yang ia kenakan tersamar di antara lalu lalang pesta.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Gumam Luhan, memandang bingung pada bunga dan buah di tangannya.

Sehun yang menyadari seseorang berpenampilan tak biasa mendekati Luhan, lekas beranjak menghampiri namja cantik itu meski... sosok itu terlanjur pergi.

"Ada apa? Siapa orang berjubah itu?" Tanyanya seraya menyentuh wajah Luhan

"Entahlah... Seorang wanita asing memberikan semua ini.." Gumam Luhan, masih memandangi buah-buah persik di keranjang itu, bahkan sesekali mencium bunga Soba di tangannya. Ia tau... buah dan bunga itu masih sangat segar.

"Persik dan soba?"

"Uhm... untuk Baekhyun" Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Dia memberikannya untuk Baekhyun.." Ucapnya lagi memperjelas.

Cepat-cepat, Sehun meraih keranjang berisi persik itu... untuk ditelisiknya satu persatu. "Ini mungkin jebakan.." Ujarnya, begitu mengamati buah itu.

"J—Jebakan?"

"Aku harus memastikannya.." Desis Panglima kerajaan itu, seraya beranjak meninggalkan hiruk pikuk pesta. Tentu dengan sekeranjang persik dan soba yang baru diterima oleh kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Sehun menatap lekat Pria paruh baya itu.

Sejenak menghela nafas, lalu Pria itu kembali memasukkan satu per satu persik itu ke dalam keranjangnya. "Tuan... kami tak menemukan zat beracun dalam buah – buah ini" Lugasnya seraya mengulas senyum

"Kau yakin?"

"Kami bisa pastikan semua buah ini aman, dan bunga soba ini... bunga segar yang baru dipetik. Kami tak menemukan unsur berbahaya yang dibubuhkan di antara buah dan bunga ini... Tuan" Ahli kimia itu kembali membungkuk penuh hormat.

Sehun masih mendelik curiga,

Memang tak masalah dengan apa yang wanita itu beri, tapi gerak gerik wanita itu... tetap saja terasa mencurigakan untuknya. Dan siapa Dia sebenarnya...? jikapun Rakyat Silla... tentu tak perlu menutup diri seperti itu bukan?

"Tak ada yang peru di khawatirkan bukan?" Luhan mendekat, kembali mengambil alih semua buah dan bunga itu.

"Tapi ini tak biasa..."

Luhan tersenyum, lalu mengusap bahu kekar Sehun "Mungkin wanita itu, hanya malu menunjukkkan wajahnya, Dia tak memiliki niat buruk ... dan hanya ingin memberi semua hasil kebun ini untuk Yang Mulia Baekhyun"

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Pria itu selain hela nafas darinya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke istana.." Gumam namja cantik itu.

Sehun memberi isyarat setuju, dengan mengelus belakang kepalanya... membuat Luhan tersenyum sembari berjalan riang meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

* * *

.

"Letakkan bunga itu di sudut kamar.." Titahnya pada beberapa pelayan yang membawa dua vas besar berisikan mawar dan lili kerajaan.

Sengaja Ia memerintahkan semua pelayan menata ruangannya, tentunya kamar itu harus terasa senyaman mungkin untuk permaisuri kecilnya

Sementara Ia membiarkan, dayang membasuh satu persatu jemari Baekhyun yang kini masih terpejam di ranjangnya.

"Kau menggunakan air hangat?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekati para dayang itu.

"B-Benar Yang Mulia... kamipun menambahkan sari bunga lotus di dalamnya.." Dayang itu membungkuk santun, sebelum akhirnya kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja...

"Nnh~.."

"Ah! Y-Yang Mulia Baekhyun..." Pekik dayang itu terkejut, mendapati namja kecil itu mulai siuman.

Raja Silla itu pun mendekat, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sisi bocah itu. Menunggu dengan antusias... Baekhyun lekas membuka kedua matanya.

.

.

"Baekhyun.." Panggilnya lirih, seraya meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya

Semula Ia hanya melihat anak itu tampak mengernyit tak nyaman, mungkinkah posisi tidur Baekhyun yang membuatnya demikian.

"Apa merasa sakit?" Bisiknya, mendekati telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan mata itu, hanya merespon dengan kepala mengangguk lemah.

"Panggilkan tabib... cepat!" Titah Chanyeol pada beberapa dayang itu.

Tapi mendadak membuat Baekhyun terbelalak, lalu menggeleng kasar. "NN!"

Bahkan berulang kali menatap panik ke sekitar, mencari-cari seorang dayang yang selalu menemaninya.

Lekas membuat Chanyeol kembali mendekat untuk menangkup wajah anak itu. Ia tau benar... Baekhyun memang selalu takut dengan tabib, dan mungkin kali ini Baekhyun tengah mencari dayang goryeo itu.

"Aku di sini.." Bisiknya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"S—Sooyoung!" Panggil Baekhyun, menepis tangan Chanyeol... berusaha mencari-cari sosok wanita itu.

"Aku di sini... Baekhyun" Yakin Raja Silla itu lagi, memaksa Baekhyun menatapnya dan berhenti mencari Sooyoung.

Namun yang terlihat, Baekhyun tetap berikeras meraba-raba ranjang demi beringsut turun. Ia tak tau dengan situasi semacam ini.

Haruskah diam saja mengikuti kehendak Chanyeol dan ketakutan saat tabib datang,

Ataukah berlari mencari Sooyoung lalu Chanyeol akan kembali marah padanya.

Tapi Ia benar-benar takut dengan semua tabib itu...

"S—Soyoooung!" Panggil anak itu lagi lebih keras.

Membuat Raja Silla itu menatap getir, dan melepas genggamannya di tangan Baekhyun.

Membiarkan anak itu tertatih turun dari ranjangnya, lalu—

 **BRUGH**

Bocah itu benar-benar terjatuh... karena usahanya sendiri.

Chanyeol berdecak, melangkah cepat demi merengkuh anak itu... dan memaksa menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

Beberapa Dayang dan pelayan itu terlihat tersentak melihatnya, namun tak memililki hak mendekat jika Sang Raja telah merengkuhnya seperti itu.

"Sssh..." Desisnya begitu Ia tau, Baekhyun ingin berontak.

"Aku tak akan memanggil tabib.." Tenangnya, memaksa Baekhyun menatap padanya... meski ia tau, pandangan bocah itu sepenuhnya pias.

"So—Soyoou—

"Mengapa memanggilnya sementara kau memiliki diriku di sini... " Lirih Raja Silla itu

"..."

Baekhyun hanya diam, jangankan menjawab ... sekedar menatapnya pun, anak itu tak bernyali.

Baekhyun pikir, setelah ini Chanyeol mungkin akan membentak... karena tau, Ia yang tak patuh.

Sikapnya kala itu, kembali membuat sang Raja menghela nafas sesak.

Sepertinya... apapun yang kelak terucap darinya, hanya akan membuat Baekhyun menyudutkan dirinya sendiri.

Meski sebenarnya, Ia tak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun merasa demikian.

.

.

Raja Silla itu putuskan, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun... dan kembali merebahkannya di atas Ranjang.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri bersamanya.." Gumam Chanyeol setelahnya,

Membuat para dayang itu lekas memohon diri demi titahnya.

.

.

.

Hingga... suasana benar-benar hening di antara dirinya dan permaisuri kecil itu..

Chanyeol tak tau... bagaimana untuk memulainya, dan Ia merasa tak pernah sesulit ini sebelumnya merangkai kata untuk seseorang.

Hanya anak itu...

Hanya Baekhyun yang membuatnya mendadak kelu untuk bicara...

.

.

Hingga Baekhyun yang sedikit bergerak memalingkan tubuh darinya, membuatnya tersadar...

Jika membiarkan semua ini terus berlarut... tentu akan semakin melukai anak itu.

"Aku mungkin tau... apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku" Ujar Chanyeol ... memandang redup punggung sempit anak itu.

"..."

"Aku tak seperti itu. Mengertilah... aku tak mungkin melakukannya " Ia tercekat, memilah kata terbaik... yang bisa membuat Baekhyun mengerti akan tuturnya

Baekhyun hanya meringkuk, membelakanginya... meski tak bicara, tapi dari bahasa tubuh itu... Ia tau namja kecilnya, masih tersudut dengan pemikirannya sendiri

Lalu Chanyeol putuskan, beringsut naik... meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun. Memenjarakannya di bawah kungkungannya... tak peduli anak itu mulai menatap panik dan ketakutan.

"Tatap mataku.." Bisiknya, memandang lekat sorot mata yang terlihat tak tenang.

"..." dan benar saja, Baekhyun memandangnya... walau terlihat bibir itu mulai bergetar. Dan mata yang kembali memerah menahan tangis.

"Apa ini menyakitkan?" Chanyeol semakin mendekat demi menyatukan kening keduanya.

"Mengapa kau menahannya?"

"..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ia mungkin ingin menangis dan berteriak tak terima, tapi Ia terlalu takut semua itu tak sampai dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya

Chanyeol masih memandangnya lekat...

Kembali mengigat apa yang sempat di dengarnya dari racauan Baekhyun sebelum anak itu tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"..." Baekhyun terhenyak, dengan mata pias itu Ia benar-benar menatap Chanyeol

"Apa kau mengerti makna dari kalimat itu?" Bisiknya, sambil menyeka air mata yang diam –diam berlinang dari sudut mata Baekhyun

"Tak seorangpun bisa menggantikanmu" Bisik Pria itu lagi, berharap ini bisa menghapus prasangka Baekhyun

.

.

.

Ini sudah terlalu lama... Ia bahkan tak mendengar Baekhyun bicara padanya, semenjak anak itu kembali.

"Kumohon bicaralah..." Lirih Chanyeol

Semakin frustasi, begitu melihat anak itu tetap diam... haruskah memaksanya seperti sebelumnya, tapi tentu tak sampai hati untuk Ia lakukan, sementara kondisi tubuh Baekhyun kian menurun.

Tak tau lagi untuk mengartikan hatinya...

Chanyeol tetap merasa sesak melihat Baekhyun diam... hingga Chanyeol memilih menyandarkan kepala di ceruk leher namja kecil itu.

"Aku mencintaimu... berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya?" Bisiknya lagi, terdengar pasrah

.

.

Dan terakhir... Ia hanya mendengar Baekhyun menangis

"Baekhyun..."

"Nnh! Hks..."

Mungkin benar ini menyakitkan dengan hanya melihatnya menangis seperti ini, tapi Chanyeol rasa ini lebih baik dibanding melihat Baekhyun menahannya seorang diri.

Raja Silla itu memilih mendekap tubuh ringkih itu, membiarkan Baekhyun tetap menangis meski membuat pakaian depannya basah, hingga anak itu benar-benar jatuh tertidur karena lelah menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—Jjussi"

Samar terdengar bisikkan lirih,

"Ah—jjussi.."

Raja Silla itu terbangun, dan membuka cepat kedua matanya.

Nyaris tak percaya, tapi Ia benar-benar mengangkat kepala demi memastikannya. Bahkan Ia tak peduli jika sebenarnya ini masih pukul dua pagi.

"Ah—jjussi.." Terdengar serak, namun anak itu benar-benar memanggil dengan tatapan sembabnya

Cepat-cepat, Chanyeol meremas jemari kecil itu, menyangga tubuh dengan siku tak ingin menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu mencium lama punggung tangan anak itu.

"Kau terbangun.."

Baekhyun mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol.

"Ahjjussi.." Panggilnya lagi

"Aku merindukan panggilan ini..." Chanyeol menatap teduh wajah pucat itu. "Aku merindukanmu..." Lirihnya lagi, sambil membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Mungkin fajar tak lama lagi tersambut di ufuk timur... samar terasa semilir angin menyusup masuk...

Membuat tirai bertapis sutera itu turut terkibas... memperlihatkan seorang Pria yang terduduk di

sisi Ranjang,menggenggam tangan permaisuri kecilnya yang masih bersandar lemah di depannya.

"Kembalilah tidur... tak baik untukmu terjaga—

Chanyeol lekas menghentikan ucapannya, begitu melihat Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Masih sakit..?" Pria itu memandang teduh wajah Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, sesekali memejamkan mata lalu mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk berbaring.

"Di mana yang sakit hn?" Chanyeol sedikit merunduk, dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Terlihat cemas... jika ini mungkin buruk untuk Baekhyun

Lekas membuat anak itu membuka mata dan menatap dirinya. Tanpa berucap apapun... Baekhyun membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk meraba perutnya.

"Sebaiknya Tabib—

"..." Baekhyun kembali menggeleng,

Raja Silla itu menghela nafas pelan. Tak ingin memaksa... Karena Baekhyun baru saja kembali padanya, meski masih minim bicara

"Baiklah... aku akan menemanimu di sini" Bisik Pria itu, tak pernah berhenti mengusap perut Baekhyun.

Membuat anak itu kembali memejamkan matanya..

.

.

.

"Ah—jjussi"

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Ia sedikit terhenyak... begitu Baekhyun memanggilnya

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu? Atau kau merasa ada bagian yang lain yang sakit? Kataka—

"Ahjjussi tak akan menikah lagi?" Sergah anak itu lirih, meski masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah Baekhyun ke arahnya. "Tidak..." Bisiknya sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Tentu saja tidak..."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun membuka mata, dan menatapnya lekat

"Tentu saja.." Yakin Pria itu

"Ahjjussi... berjanjji?" Mata itu mulai menatap tak tentu

Chanyeol lekas, balas menatapnya lebih lekat. Sementara sebelah tangannya... masih membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya

"Aku hanya memiliki satu hati, dan kau yang telah memililkinya"

"..." Baekhyun mengerjap

"Baekhyun memiliki hati Ahjjussi?"

"Hn... Hanya kau seorang. Tentu aku tak ingin menikah lagi... aku hanya mencintai pemilik hatiku"

"Ahjjusi tidak mengatakan namanya.." Mulai Ia dengar .. perlahan Baekhyun telah kembali

Ini mungkin terlalu pagi untuk mengulas senyumnya, tapi Baekhyun terlalu membuatnya senang kali iniu.

"Baekhyun... " Bisik Chanyeol . "Pemilik hatiku Baekhyun... dan aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun" Jelas Pria itu lagi, sambil mengecup puncak hidung Baekhyun

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam, membiarkan bagaimana kedua obsidian itu mengunci pandangannya. Dan bisa Baekhyun lihat, pantulan dirinya dari mata tegas itu.

"itu sumpahku... kau percaya sekarang?"

"..." Lama Baekhyun membiarkanya menunggu.

Hingga—

"Cium Baekhyun... Ahjjussi.."

Celoteh itu Membuat Chanyeol berdecak sambil tersenyum... lalu benar-benar mendekatkan wajahnya, untuk meraih bibir pucat itu..

Berapa lama Ia tak menyentuhnya penuh perasaan seperti ini?

Baekhyun yang menginginkannya, begitu pula dirinya yang teramat menginginkan anak itu.

Hingga setiap pergerakan bibir darinya terasa nikmat dan memabukkan...

"Mnh~"

Chanyeol menginginkan lebih, tapi Ia sadari kondisi tubuh Baekhyun saat ini. Tak masalah dengan hanya lumatan ringan dan kecupan-kecupan kecil..

Karena Ia benar-benar merasa, tak ada yang lebih baik... selain mendekap Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Ngh... nmhfth—"

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari benar-benar bersinar cerah pagi itu...

Berulang kali terdengar kicau burung di luar, bersama rintik air dari salju yang meleh karena panas mentari

"Tcha! Unn!"

Dan Deokjun kecil... mulai terlihat aktif, merangkak di ranjang sang Raja... demi mendekati sosok cantik yang masih tertidur pulas di atasnya.

"Bwaa! Bwaahhh!" Pekik Deokjun, duduk sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya bersidekap, mengamati bagaimana Putranya terlihat antusias mengusik tidur Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Tcha! Bwaaa!" Pekik Deokjun lagi, kali ini sambil menarik – narik pakaian Baekhyun... hingga membuat dada Baekhyun terlihat.

"Ssshh.." Chanyeol, mengangkatnya cepat... dan menatap bayi itu sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan membangunkannya seperti itu"

"Wawawa!"

Chanyeol mengernyit... tak tau artinya, tapi itu pastilah sebuah protes.

"Tetap saja kau tak bisa seperti itu.." Ujarnya, meski tak tau apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran bayi kecil itu.

 **'Chupp'**

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Deokjun. " Kau bisa menciumnya seperti ini... untuk membangunkannya"

Terlihat Deokjun menjejak kaki geringan, sambil terkikik kecil ... membuat Raja Silla itu turut tersenyum. "Apa hn? Kau menyukainya?"

Deokjun terpingkal melihat raut Ayahnya.

Raja Silla itupun hanya berdecak, sambil mengecupi pipinya bertubi-tubi.

.

.

.

"Ahjjussi..."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memanggil..

Membuat Chanyeol dan Deokjun, menoleh bersamaan untuk menatapnya.

"Kau terbangun?" Pria itu beralih mendekat, dan duduk di sisi Baekhyun... tentunya dengan Deokjun di atas pangkuannya. "Apa kami mengusikmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, beringsut mendekat untuk memeluk perut Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Apa ini hn?" Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak ingin tersenyum, kala melihat kedua lengan ramping itu melingkar di perutnya.

"Kau juga ingin kugendong seperti Deokjun?" Candanya.

"Ahjjussi tidak marah jika Baekhyun seperti itu?"

Pria itu tertegun, kembali mengingat bagaimana dirinya berlaku keras dengan sikapnya. Lalu berakhir dengan penyesalan pahit untuknya...

Tentu Ia tak ingin semua itu kembali terulang

Raja Silla itu mendudukkan Deokjun di ranjangnya, lalu mengusap lengan yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku tak akan melarangmu... sama sekali tak akan melarangnya sayang"

"..."

"Baekhyun?" Ia terhenyak mendapati Baekhyun mendadak diam, diikuti kedua tangan yang memeluknya pun tampak terkulai

Barulah Ia sadari, anak itu kembali jatuh tertidur

"Tsk..." Decaknya, sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun... dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya

.

.

.

"Bermainlah diluar.." Chanyeol kembali mengangkat tubuh putranya.

"Biarkan Dia tidur dengan cukup" Lanjutnya lagi seraya membawa pergi Deokjun dari kamar megah miliknya

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Baekhyun ... lihat apa yang ku bawa" Seorang namja cantik terlihat berjalan tergesa, begitu pintu kamar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang duduk di meja rias, sementara beberapa dayang tengah menyisir rambut panjangnya.

Tak pelak kedatangannya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum riang,

Dan makin mengerjap antusias begitu melihat apa yang dibawa namja bernama Luhan itu.

"Dua hari yang lalu... seseorang memberikan ini. Tapi maaf... aku baru bisa datang kemari, karna kudengar kau belum sepenuhnya pulih"

Baekhyun menggaguk cepat. Tersenyum manis sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuknya. Suara yang serak nyaris tak terdengar... membuat anak itu, sedikit bicara

"Sebenarnya... Dia juga memberi rangkaian bunga soba, tapi bunga itu tak bertahan lama" Ujar Luhan lagi, mengambil alih posisi dayang untuk menyisir rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah makan? Wajahmu terlihat pucat.."

"..." Tapi Sepertinya perhatian Ratu kecil itu lebih tersita pada sehelai kain yang menutupi buah persik di dalam keranjangnya.

Lekas Baekhyun mengambilnya... dan tertegun begitu menyadari pola sulaman itu

"ada yang salah dengan sapu tangan itu?" Sooyoung, berjalan mendekat... dan tersenyum melihat anak itu tak jemu memandangi bentuk yang tersulam di kain itu.

"Noonna.." Gumam Baekhyun lirih

Membuat Luhan dan Dayang Goryeo itu mengernyit heran.

"Seulgi Noonna.." Gumam Baekhyun lagi, begitu menyadari itu sulaman Seulgi.

Baekhyun tau benar.,.. wanita itu sangat lihai menyulam, bahkan saat Ia selalu mengunjungi wanita itu di dalam jeruji, Baekhyun selalu menemukan Seulgi tengah menyulam.

"S—Seulgi? Apa maksudmu?" Gagap Sooyoung, memaksa menatap wajah anak itu.

Baekhyun memandang Sooyoung sambil tersenyum manis. "Seulgi Noonna.. mungkin ingin melihatku"

Sooyoung terbelalak lebar. "Buang buah itu! Cepat!" pekiknya pada beberapa pelayan di sekitar

Membuat Baekhyun terperanjat. Lalu menedekap erat keranjang buahnya. "J-Jangan membuangnya... ini pemberian Seulgi Noonna"

"Baekhyun... bagaimana jika buah itu beracun?" Sooyoung tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, Baekhyun terlalu lugu untuk menyadari setiap bahaya yang ada.

"Noonna tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu"

"Tapi Baek—

"Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, membuat Sooyoung dan Luhan lekas membungkuk demi memberi hormat padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu memandang Baekhyun terlihat mempesona di pagi ini... meski wajah anak itu masih terlihat pucat.

Tapi sehelai kain di tangan Baekhyun, menyita perhatiannya

"Kalian membuat ini untuk istriku.." Ujarnya, tersenyum kala mengamati pola bunga yang sangat disukai Baekhyun.

"..." Tapi baik Sooyoung maupun Luhan hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengetahui Seulgi yang membuat sulaman itu? Raja itu tentu murka... karena membiarkan Baekhyun menerima benda dari sosok yang telah diasingkan oleh kerajaan

Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat raut keduanya. "Ataukah seorang rakyatku yang membuatnya?"

"B—Benar... Seorang wanita Silla memberikannya untuk Yang Mulia Baekhyun" Jawab Sooyoung, sebelum Chanyeol curiga atau bahkan menemukan jika wanita itu adalah Seulgi.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap Sooyoung bingung, mengapa terlihat gugup seperti itu.

"Ahjjussi... Seul—

"AH! Hahah! Yang Mulia Baekhyun... sarapan anda telah siap" Sergah Sooyoung, sebelum Bekhyun mengatakan nama terlarang itu.

.

.

.

"Kumohon... kumohooon sekali, jangan mengatakannya" Bisik Dayang itu sangat lirih

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Waeyeo?"

"ini baik untukmu... jika tidak mengatakannya, percayalah padaku sayang"

"..." Baekhyun tampak menimang ucapan itu, tapi setelahnya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Dayang itu kembali tersenyum, begitu membawa hidangan untuk Baekhyun... dan makin tersenyum lebar melihat Chanyeol telah berada di sisi anak itu.

Berharap... anak itu benar-benar mendengarkan ucapannya. Karena sungguh Ia tak ingin hanya karena hal ini kembali menyulut emosi Raja Silla itu.

.

.

"Kau lihat... seorang rakyatku menunjukkan rasa cintanya untukmu. Dia bahkan mengetahui kau sangat menyukai bunga soba" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun teduh.

Namja kecil itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ahjjussi..."

"Hn..."

Baekhyun terlihat ragu untuk bertanya, tapi Chanyeol telah berjanji bukan? Pria itu tak akan marah atas apapun yang Ia lakukan dan Ia tanyakan.

"Ahjussi pernah berjanji pada Baekhyun.." Gumam anak itu, sambil memainkan potongan buah di piringnya

"Ada janji yang belum kutepati?" Pria itu sedikit mendekat untuk memperhatikan permaisuri kecilnya

"Uhm.." Bocah itu mengangguk cepat, sementara Sooyoung terlihat tak tenang... mengantisipasi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Katakan... padaku"

Baekhyun mengerjap, menatap langit-langit ruangan sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah teduh Pria itu.

"Seulgi Noonna..."

"Uhukk!" Sooyoung terbatuk, kala menuangkan minuman hangat untuk Baekhyun. Dan menatap anak itu... memberi isyarat untuk tak menyinggung apapun tentang wanita itu.

Hal yang samapun Ia lihat dari Chanyeol. bisa Baekhyun rasakkan perubahn raut Raja Silla itu tampak mengeras.

Membuat Baekhyun lekas tertunduk, urung untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"M—Maaf Ahjjussi.." Lirih Baekhyun

Tapi tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun terhenyak.

"Mengapa berhenti? Kau belum mengusaikan kalimatmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Ahjussi akan membebaskan Seulgi Noona... ne?"

Semula Chanyeol memang merasa terusik mendengar satu nama itu,

Tapi setelahnya tersenyum, karena namja kecilnya yang bertanya.  
"Hn.. sudah kulakukan.. beberapa bulan yang lalu" Jawab Chanyeol, bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya

Baekhyun tampak mengerjap dan bibir membulat tanda terkejut.

"Mengapa Ahjjusi tak mengatakannya pada Baekhyun?"

"Setidaknya kau tau, aku sudah menepati janjiku... aku tak ingin kau memikirkan hal semacam ini" tegas Chanyeol sambil meraih secangkir minuman herbal dari nampan seorang dayang.

"Aku akan menunggumu makan... lalu minum herbal ini, mengerti?" Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun, berusaha membuat anak itu luruh dan tak lagi bicara tentang Seulgi.

Memang benar Ia telah membebaskan wanita itu dari kurungan...

Semenjak Ia tau, Baekhyun selalu datang mengunjunginya di sana...

Meski berkoar telah berubah dan menyesali perbuatannya, perangai manusia tak akan bisa diterka...

Seulgi mungkin saja bisa kembali dengan rencana buruk untuk Baekhyun yang telah memberinya simpati,

Tapi sebenarnya wanita itu telah ia asingkan di tempat terpencil... sejauh mungkin dari Baekhyun.

Semua Ia lakukan ... tentunya demi kebaikan Baekhyun dan juga putranya.

.

.

.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun berhenti melahap makannanya...

"Ugh!" dan merunduk, sambil membekap perutnya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol dan beberapa sosok di sekitarnya, mendadak berjengit melihatnya

"Sayang?" cepat-cepat Chanyeol meletakkan minuman herbal itu, demi memegangi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Nn! S—Sakit..." Pekik anak itu nyaris menangis.

Chanyeol beralih cepat membopong tubuh mungil itu, lalu memberi titah untuk memanggil tabib. Tak peduli jika Baekhyun mungkin akan menolak keras.

"Panggilkan Shin!"

"T-Tidak mau!" Pekik Baekhyun tak suka

"Dua hari yang lalu kau pun merintih sakit"

"Jangan memanggil tabib!"

"Sayang..."

"Jangan memanggil tabib! U—Ugh.."

.

.

.

"MNN!"

Dan di sanalah, Baekhyun terbaring sambil memeluk perut Chanyeol

Meski berulang kali memekik tak ingin semua Tabib itu datang, nyatanya... Chanyeol tetap mengizinkan semua Tabib itu masuk dan melakukan semua hal ini padanya.

Membuka pakaiannya, lalu menekan beberapa titik di perutnya.

.

.

"Aaaa!" Baekhyun lekas berteriak nyeri, begitu tabib Shin menekan bawah perutnya. Membuat anak itu semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Sshh..." tenang Chanyeol, sambil membelai kepala namja kecil itu.

"Sakit! Jangan menekannya seperti itu!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menjejak kaki

"Kau tau ini untuk kebaikanmu.." Bisik Chanyeol, masih menenangkannya

"Tapi ini sakit! Perutku sakit!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sembari mengecupi kepala anak itu bertubi-tubi.

.

.

.

"A—Ahh..." Hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun semakin meringkuk kesakitan, dan tabib Shin lekas menutup tubuh bawah Baekhyun dengan selimut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol menuntut jawab, begitu tau... Tabib Shin sepertinya telah usai melakukan tugasnya. "Dua hari yang lalu... Baekhyun mengeluh perutnya sakit"

Sang tabib hanya tersenyum. Lalu mendekati Chanyeol untuk berbisik lirih.

"Yang Mulia Baekhyun... tengah mendapatkan masanya" Bisik Tabib Shin

Membuat Chanyeol meneguk ludah, begitu paham akan artinya.

"Ini waktunya?"

"Benar Yang Mulia Raja..."

.

.

.

Sepertinya terlalu lama Ia tak menyentuhnya, hingga kondisi tubuh Baekhyun yang seharusnya setiap bulan Ia ketahui itu, nyaris terlupa olehnya.

"Hamba telah menyiapkan ramuan... untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya" Tabib Shin meletakkan beberapa racikkan herbalnya di atas meja.

Sementara Baekhyun lebih memilih, memejamkan mata... menyandarkan kepala di paha Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakannya, jika ini memang masamu" Ujar Chanyeol, sambil menyimpul pakaian Baekhyun, begitu tabib itu meninggalkan kamarnya

"Baekhyun sudah katakan pada Ahjjussi untuk tak memanggil tabib!" Anak itu memilih meringkuk mebelakanginya

"Karena aku mencemaskanmu, aku tak tau jika kau sedang mendapatkannya"

"..." Baekhyun lebih memiih menarik selimut, hingga sebatas lehernya.

.

.

.

"Ahjjussi.." Panggil Baekhyun sambil membuka mata, begitu menyadari langkah Chanyeol ingin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hn... Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Temani Baekhyun di sini" sergah Baekhyun. Membuat Pria itu tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti inginnya.

"Usap perut Baekhyun.." Pinta namja kecil itu lagi, dan Chanyeol terllihat senang hati menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam selimut untuk membelai perutnya.

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari berselang...

Semestinya, Baekhyun tetap berada di dalam kamarnya... untuk memulihkan kaki yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, akibat paparan salju

Tapi... Ratu kecil itu, lebih memilih berkeliling di sekitar istana... sekedar melihat bunga lotus yang mulai bermekaran di kolam besar itu.

"Yang Mulia.. kenakan pakaian hangat ini" Ujar seorang dayang yang kala itu memang mendampinginya.

.

.

"Tidak bisa... kau sudah sepakat dengan harga yang kutawarkan sebelumnya" Terdengar seorang Pria bicara dengan nada keras,

Sementara seorang wanita tua di hadapannya terlihat memohon dengan wajah letihnya

"Tapi Tuan memberi harga saat pohon kami belum berbuah... saya mohon Tuan, jangan lakukan ini pada kami"

"Tapi kau sudah setuju dengan kesepakatan di awal. Jangan merubah—

"Hanya karena sedikit keuntungan... kau membiarkan dirimu menjadi seorang yang licik"

Pria itu terdiam begitu mendengar suara seorang bocah, membuatnya mengumpat dan memutar tubuh ke belakang.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Ia begitu melihat, Permaisuri Raja benar-benar berdiri di depannya dan bicara padanya.

"Y—Yang Mulia.." Pria itu tampak tergopoh, membungkuk di hadapannya.

Begitu pula dengan wanita renta... yang berselisih dengan Pria itu.

"Membeli dengan harga sebelum pohon berbuah? Bagaimana kau menghitungnya?" Baekhyun menatap Pria itu penuh selidik.

"Kau tau... berapa hasil panen dari masing-masing pohon?"

"..." Pria itu diam seribu bahasa, dengan keringat dingin merembas dari pelipisnya

"Kau tak menjawabku?"

"..." Masih saja Pria itu diam, dalam hati mengumpat... untuk apa Ratu yang masih bocah itu berkeliaran di sini.

"Tidakkah ini sama halnya dengan menipu?" Baekhyun mengambil langkah mendekat, dan tersenyum manis

"Kurasa Raja tak pernah mengizinkan semua ini berlaku di Silla"

"A—Ampuni hamba Yang Muliaaaaa" Barulah terdengar racauan dari Pria itu, berulangkali bersujud di hadapannya

"Berdirilah.." Titah Baekhyun

"Ampuni Hamba... Hamba Mohon Yang Muliaaa.."

"Belilah dengan harga yang sesuai untuk wanita terhormat itu" Baekhyun menyingkirkan sehelai daun yang menempel di pakaian Pria itu

"B-Baik... Baik Yang Mulia, H-Hamba akan membayar sesuai dengan hasil panennya"

"Dan pastikan kau tak mengulangi perbuatanmu ini lagi..."

"H-Hamba berjanji Yang Mulia... sungguh Hamba Berjanji"

Namja kecil itu lantas kembali melanjutkan langkahnya...

"Terima kasih Yang Muliaaaa..."

Dan tersenyum, pada wanita Tua yang berulang kali mengucap syukur itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Whoaaaa... Y-Yang Muliaa.." seorang dayang mengejar langkahnya.

"Yang mulia benar-benar seperti pahlawan.." Takjubnya, masih mengekor langkah namja kecil itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ndeeeee..." Sahut dua dayang itu bersamaan

"Kalau begitu... gendong aku" Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat dua wanita itu saling bertukar pandang.

"Kakiku sakit..." Baekhyun memilih bersandar di pohon.

"Gendong aku sampai istana.." Lanjutnya lagi, sambil mengayun sebelah kaki yang sakit.

"T-Tapi Yang Mulia.."

"Kalian mengatakannya aku seperti pahlawan, jadi kalian membiarkan seorang pahlawan kelelahan?"

"Tidak Yang Muliaaa..."

"Hm... gendong aku" Baekhyun membentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

Tak memberi pilihan untuk dayang itu membungkuk, memberi punggungnya..

Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun terkikik senang melihatnya, bahkan bersiap melompat ke atas punggung wanita itu.

 **GREBB**

Tapi tertahan, begitu seseorang menariknya dari belakang.

"Aa—

"Seorang permaisuri... hanya meminta hal semacam ini pada suaminya" Bisik Pria itu

Membuat Baekhyun terbelalak, dan menoleh cepat ke belakang.

"Ahjjussi..." Panggil Baekhyun terkejut

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu beralih memberikan punggungnya untuk namja mungil itu.

"Naiklah..."

Baekhyun tampak meremas-remas pakaian depannya sendiri, merasa malu... menyadari dua dayang itu melihatnya

Tapi tetap melangkah mendekat, dan membiarkan Raja Silla itu membawa tubuhnya...

"Berpeganglah..." Ucap Chanyeol , kemudian begitu di rasa Baekhyun nyaman di atas punggungnya

"Waeyo?"

"Karena aku akan membawamu berlari..." Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar membawa tubuh anak itu berlari menyusuri jalan setapak di sisi danau menuju istana

"A—AAHHH! Ahjussiiiiii!" Pekik Baekhyun, sambil merangkul kuat leher Chanyeol... tak ingin terjatuh

"Hahahahaa..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sikapmu membuatku takjub.." Gumam Chanyeol begitu keduanya berjalan menuju gerbang istana

"Hm?" Baekhyun mengerjap, sedikit mencondongkan kepala kedepan untuk mendengar Pria itu. "Apa maksud Ahjjussi?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum... tak menjawab, selain mengguncang tubuh mungil di atas punggungnya.

Baekhyun mungkin tak menyadarinya, Dirinya yang memang mengawasi Baekhyun sejak melangkah keluar dari istana... bahkan bagaimana anak itu menghadapi Pria tengkulak itu, tentu Ia melihatnya.

Sikap dewasa dan bijak yang Ia lihat dari anak itu... sebenarnya membuatnya tercekat penuh takjub. Ia benar-benar tak menduga... Baekhyun memiliki sisi seperti itu.

Meski... jika dengannya, Baekhyun tetaplah seorang bocah yang kerap merengek manja padanya.

Ia menyukainya... benar-benar menyukai permaisuri kecilnya yang seperti ini.

"Ahjjussi?" panggil Baekhyun lagi... sadari Chanyeol tak mendengarnya

"Hn.."

"Apa maksud Ahjjussi?" ulang bocah itu lagi

Terdengar, Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Maksudku... bisakah aku menyentuhmu malam ini?"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Yack! Baekhyun tau bukan itu maksudnya!"

"Memang itu maksudku.."

"Ahjjussi!"

"Hn..."

"Ahjussiiiii!"

"Sst..."

.

.

.

* * *

Petang mulai menjelang..

Tapi tak biasanya... terdengar Deokjun menangis keras malam itu.

Membuat Baekhyun dan raja Silla... tampak cemas melihat Putranya tak kunjung berhenti menjerit.

"D—Deokjun~ah" Panggil Baekhyun, semakin panik menenangkan Putra kecilnya dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Dia mungkin lapar... " Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada seorang dayang mengambil susu untuk Deokjun.

Tapi—

"UWAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Bayi itu masih saja menangis memekakkan, berapapun dayang yang datang mencoba menenangkan...  
Deokjun tetap saja menjerit tanpa henti.

Hingga Baekhyun memilih mendekati Chanyeol... dan meminta untuk menimang Deokjun.

"B-Bisakah Baekhyun menimangnya.."

Chanyeol terhenyak, memang pertama kali untuknya.. melihat Baekhyun sendiri yang ingin menimang putranya. Dengan artian ingin menenangkannya

Tentu dengan senang hati Pria itu, membimbing Baekhyun merengkuh putranya sendiri.

Meski... Deokjun masih enggan berhenti menangis.

"Jika ini berat untukmu sebaik—

Chanyeol membulatkan mata lebar, nyaris tak percaya... tapi itu benar-benar Baekhyun lakukan.

Membuka sebelah bajunya.. sedikit merunduk mendekati Deokjun, demi memberi puting susunya untuk pangeran mahkota itu.

"B-Baekhyun.." Gagapnya, sama sekali tak berkedip

Melihat Putranya berhenti menangis... dan melihat Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaanya

Sejak kapan... putingnya mengeluarkan susu?

Ah! Saat menyetubuhi Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu... Ia pun sempat mencecap rasa manis dari dada anak itu.

Jadi itu benar-benar air susunya?

Gumam Chanyeol berkelut dengan isi hatinya sendiri

"Nnn—" Semula Baekhyun memejamkan mata sambil merintih, begitu Deokjun benar-benar menghisap puting susunya

Sesekali pula Ia meremas tepian ranjangnya, untuk bertahan dengan rasa perih itu.

Membuat Chanyeol bersimpuh... membantunya, menahan tubuh Deokjun yang masih menyusu.

Sesakit itukah? Hingga Baekhyun merintih bahkkan terlihat ingin menangis.

Tapi jika di lihat dari kondisinya, mungkin ini tak seperti milik seorang wanita...

Baekhyun mungkin akan merasa lebih kesakitan untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit terlewat...

Chanyeol sadari, Deokjun telah jatuh terlelap... sembari menghisap puting susu Baekhyun.

Ia beralih mengangkatnya dengan perlahan... membuat Baekhyun nyaris memekik, karena Deokjun yang masih menggigit di sana.

"Perlahan Yang Mulia..."

Terlihat seorang Dayang membantu Chanyeol menjauhkan Putranya, tanpa berniat membuat tangis..

Dan berhasil... Deokjun masih terlelap meski sesekali bayi itu menyesap-sesap bibirnya sendiri.

"Baringkan di tempat tidurnya, lalu kalian bisa tinggalkan kamar ini" Titah Chanyeol pada dayang itu.

Sementara dirinya, merengkuh bahu Baekhyun yang masih menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri... akibat nyeri yang masih tertinggal.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol membantu merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjangnya, meski dengan sesekali mencuri pandang pada dada sedikit berisi milik permaisuri kecilnya.

"Uhm.." Gumam Baekhyun, sembari membuka dadanya... pakaian yang menggesek putingnya, semakin membuatnya terasa perih. Pikir Baekhyun

.

.

.

"Mnn~ sshh" Masih saja... Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman di atas ranjangnya.

Sebenarnya membuat libido itu tersulut dalam dirinya, bahkan Chanyeol sadari... miliknya yang tegang hanya karena mendengar rintihan Baekhyun. Tapi... riskan untuknya jika menyentuh anak itu

"A—Ahjjussii.." Baekhyun merengek, sambil menarik-narik ujung pakaian Chanyeol

Raja Silla itu lekas mendekat, dan membelai wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat.

"Panas.. sshh " Baekhyun kembali mendesis

"Tiup Ahjjussi.." Rengek anak itu lagi, memaksa Chanyeol mendekati putingnya.

"Panas?" Chanyeol mulai berdebar tak tenang

"D-Deokjun menggigitnya... ini membuatnya terasa panas" Rintih Baekhyun sambil membusungkan dadanya

"Nnn—" Baekhyun mulai memijit sekitar putingnya sendiri

Chanyeol tak bisa menahannya lagi... ini terlalu menggoda... melihat wajah anak itu ,,, mendengar lenguh dan rintihannya, bahkan melihat bagaimana Baekhyun meraba tubuhnya sendiri, meski Ia tau bukan untuk menggodanya.

Tapi Ia pun hanya seorang Pria.. yang memiliki nafsu

Hingga—

"A—AH!" Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, begitu sadari Chanyeol menyingkap semua pakaiannya... lalu melingkarkan tangan di bawah punggungnya, hingga membuat dadanya terlalu membusung ke depan

"Ahjjussi?" Panggilnya, sambil menyentuh wajah Chanyeol.

"Mengapa Ahjus—Aaahhh!"

Belum usai dengan ucapannya, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu dibuat menggigil begitu lidah Raja Silla itu menjilat sebelah dada, bekas hisapan Deokjun.

"Hn..?" Nafas Pria itu terdengar memburu, namun tetap mendekati wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Masamu belum berakhir?" Tanyanya, sambil menahan nafsu. Bahkan berulang kali mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup puting Baekhyun.

"Ackh!...hh—ahh! A-Ahjussi tidak bisa"

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu.." Pria itu kembali berbicara di depan bibir Baekhyun, meraup bibir kecil itu... dan melumatnya pelan.

"Mpfth...mmh! Ahjus—mpfth" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong dada Baekhyun, tapi semakin Ia menahannya semakin kasar Chanyeol menyesap bibirnya

Hingga terdengar bunyi khas dari bibir yang dilumat olehnya

"Bisakah?" raja Silla itu, semakin dimabuk nafsu... dengan hanya mencium bibir Baekhyun

"Nnh~... Mftaahh! Ahh" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat

"Ayolah.. sayangh" Pria itu, menarik tangan Baekhyun ke atas... lalu mengecupi ketiak Baekhyun,

Tak peduli anak itu memekik dengan tubuh menggelinjang hebat

"Ah!.. aaahhh! Ahnnn!" Tubuhnya menggigil... begitu kecupan dan jilatan itu merambat ke dada Baekhyun.

Menjilati sekitar putingnya, sebelum akhirnya—

"ACKHH!" Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar dengan kepala menengadah begitu Raja Silla itu menghisap salah satu putingnya, menyedotnya

Hingga perlahan... Chanyeol rasakan cairan hangat namun manis mulai tercecap di lidahnya

"A—AAANGHHH! Ah—Jusssiiiii!" Baekhyun mendekap erat kepala Chanyeol, sementara kedua kakinya terlihat merangkul punggung Pria itu.

Ini hebat untuknya... perih dan nikmat menyatu, tiap kali Chanyeol memainkan lidah dan menghisapnya tanpa jeda.

"Kau benar-benar memilikinya..." Chanyeol menilat sensual bibirnya sendiri, tak ingin menyisakan air susu yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya

Lalu kembali menghisap sebelah puting yang lain

"AAHH! Ssshh... J—Jangan! AACKH!"

Tak peduli namja kecil itu semakin menggigil payah di bawah kungkungannya.

Jilatan dan kecupan itupun terus berlanjut hingga mencapai perut Baekhyun,

"Ahjjussii!"

Tapi begitu mencapai pusarnya, bocah itu terduduk dan memeluk kepala Baekhyun berusaha menahannya.

Membuat Chanyeol kembali mendekati bibir anak itu, dan menciumnya mesra

"Ada apa hn?"

"C—Cukup sampai Mfth— Mmm! Di sini"

"Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu.." Ia mulai memainkan lidahnya untuk menggoda bibir Baekhyun.

Tapi anak itu kembali menggeleng.

"Kenapa hn?" Tak jemu untuknya mengecupi bibir semanis cherry itu... terus membujuknya, hingga Baekhyun luruh dengannya.

"Ah—Ahjuusii tidak bisa melakukannya" Lirih Baekhyun, meski dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kala membiarkan Chanyeol menjilati leher dan rahangnya.

"Mengapa aku tak bisa melakukannya? Aku suamimu.."

"A—Ackh!" Baekhyun kembali menengadah, begitu Chanyeol mengulum telinganya... seementara kedua tangan Pria itu meremas-remas putingnya dengan gerakaan memelintir

"Baekhyu—unnh belum m-mandi"

"Tak masalah.." puas dengan telinganya, Pria itu kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun... mengecupnya bertubi-tubi, hingga membuat anak itu tau... dirinya benar-benar menginginkannya

"B—Baekhyun belum membersihkan tempat itu"

Sejenak membuat Chanyeol berhenti, mencumbu perpotongan lehernya

Menatapnya lekat, sebelum akhirnya mengecup lama bibir tipis yang terengah itu

"Tak masalah... aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu setelah ini" Bujuk Chanyeol lagi.

"T—Tapi Ahjuss—

"Aku sangat menyukai aroma tubuhmu yang kuat" Sergah, Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya... mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga rebah di ranjang.

.

,

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Baekhyun benar-benar telanjang di bawahnya.

Dengan nafsu yang semakin memburu itu, Ia benar-benar mencumbu setiap jengkal tubuh mungil itu tanpa terkecuali, hingga banyak terlihat tanda merah matang di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, yang mungki n tak akan hilang hingga tiga hari ke depan

"A—Ahh! Ahjjussii... ngghh"

"Tahan posisimu" Titah Chanyeol, sedikit menarik pinggul Baekhyun ... membuat bocah itu semakin menungging ke arahnya.

"Hks..." Baekhyun menggeleng tak tahan, begitu rasakan lidah Chanyeol menyusuri paha dalamnya... naik ke atas hingga menyentuh genital kecil di tengah selangkangnya.

"Hn.." Gumam Chanyeol, masih memainkan lidahnya di sana

"Nngh!" Tubuh Baekhyun kembali melengkukng, begitu Chanyeol beralih posisi dengan membawa lidahnya menyusri garis punggung Baekhyun.

Menjilatnya perlahan... turun ke bawah dan berhenti dipantat Namja kecil itu.

Sepersekian detik Pria itu tak melakukan apapun, membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas lega... namun

"Aaaaaaa..." Baekhyun mendesah panjang, begitu Chanyeol meremas-remas pantatnya bahkan menarik nya berlawanan arah.

"J—Jangan Ahjjussii.." Baekhyun terlihat panik, menggapai-gapai ke belakang... berusaha menutupi rektumnya.

Ia tau apa yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan setelah ini

"Hn.."

"Jangan... men—menjilatnya"

Pria itu menyeringai, tangan Baekhyun mungkin akan mengganggu jika seperti ini ... lalu Chanyeol putuskan memainkan genital Baekhyun, membuat anak itu reflek menggapai-gapai genital yang dimainkan itu.

"Aahh... ahh! Ah—Jussiii"

Kesempatan itu, Ia gunakan untuk menjulurkan lidahnya ke depan... dan menjilat penuh lubang sempit yang masih terlihat ketat itu.

Tak peduli pekikkan Baekhyun semakin melengking memenuhi kamarnya

.

.

.

.

"AHH! AAAAA—" Baekhyun menggeleng tak tahan, kala Pria itu menusukkan lidahnya keluar masuk di sana.

"Ahjjus! Ahjussiiii..." Pekik Baekhyun, mencakar ranjangnya sendiri.

Semakin menyulut birahi miliknya, Baekhyun yang berusaha melarikan diri itu... membujuknya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih pada tubuh mungilnya.

Hingga penis yang kian menengang keras itu, tak memberinya pilihan untuk lekas menjamah tubuh Baekhyun.

Ia beralih memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga telentang... mengunci gerakan permaisuri kecil itu... dengan kaki mengangkang mengapit tubuh kekarnya.

"Aku ingin memasukkimu.." Bisiknya, kembali mendekati bibir Baekhyun

Memberi lumatan mesra... sebelum akhirnya menggesekkan ujung penisnya di bibir rektum itu.

"Mnh... Mhh" baekhyun tak menjawab, selain pasrah menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya

Membiarkan Pria kekar itu, mencoba melumasi penisnya dengan salivanya... lalu perlahan menekan ujung kepalanya untuk membelah lubang sempit itu

Baekhyun terlihat panik, begitu rasakan rektumnya mulai terasa perih "Ash—AH! Ahjus—

"UWWAAAAAHHHHHH! UWAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hingga Chanyeol mendadak membeku... begitu mendengar tangisan Deokjun, menggema

Bahkan mungkin terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

Tapi hanya tinggal sedikit lagi... Ia bisa melepaskan hasrat itu...

"Deokjun.. " Gumam Baekhyun, mencemaskan Putra kecilnya

"S—sayang.." Chanyeol terlihat frustasi

"Ahjjussi! Deokjun terbangun.."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Next Chap

"Langit telah menggariskannya... Silla harus memiliki dua pangeran kembar"

"A—Apa?!" Heechul terbelalak lebar.

.

.

"Tak mungkin untuk Yang Mulia Baekhyun memilikinya, terlebih Putra kembar"

.

.

"Dengar! Aku tak akan terima hanya karena ramalan itu... kalian menduakan Putraku! Kalian telah bersumpah untuk menjaganya!" Yong Hwa tampak murka.

"Dan kau telah bersumpah untuk kesetiaanmu padanya! Jangan biarkan Putraku mendengar semua hal ini! Camkan itu!" Pria itu kembali menunjuk tepat wajah Chanyeol.

.

.

"Seulgi?"

.

.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

"T-Tapi Ahjjussi..." Baekhyun menciut takut.

"Sakitnya hanya sebentar..."

Baekhyun berdebar hebat, terlalu takut melihat Chanyeol menekan bawah perutnya

"A-Ahjjussi!"

"Ssshh..."

* * *

YOOOO APDET

Butuh perjuangan.. untuk nulis Mpreg... asliiii! butuh perjuangan buat gua hahahaha

Yang sayang Gua, review

kalau kaga... Gloomy kaga mau update FF ini

.

.

 **LyWoo , ParkBaek267, kykykykykyk, JY01 , restikadena90 , IpahPyromaniac , byun minyoung , korocbhs6104, Chanyeolliee , Innocent Vee , Sparkbyunb, MeAsCBHS, veraparkhyun , Tiara696 , Yana Sehun, lee da rii , dytdyt , Riinnchan, yuanitadian , Poppy20, byunlovely, ByunSoo614 , channiebaek, socloverqua, dwi yuliantipcy , Hunnieh , Flowerinyou, Shengmin137, byun minyoung, derpwhiteboy , bejigurl , Retyass, Anuchanyeoltegan, Chanchan , Aisyah6104, TanClouds, Yeolliebee , bbhyn92 , Dsianz610494, AdisKMH, Byunsilb, ChaNeul , blankyoss , zahrazhafira335, Ray Umyeong , gajah cantik, LightPhoenix614 , baekachu, Jusniati EXO-L, dayahbyun, PureLight26, Incandescence7 , EvieBeeL , selepy, Loey761, YvkariKim, Markeu Noona , dianarositadewi4 , daebaektaeluv , luv110412, Sparkbyunb , khakikira, vryeol , minami Kz, BananaOhbanana, TobenMongryong , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, AlexandraLexa, istiqomahpark01, RatedMLovers614 , Nimas736 , sehunluhan0905, pongpongi , YuRhachan, baekbygirl, 270492 , Keiko Yummina , ChanBaekGAY , bblossom614 , elisabethlaurenti12399 , babymaghfiroh, Elputry , jeyjong , meliarisky7, B , stirhma, Whitetan, bbysmurf , Marshamallow614 , MadeDyahD, jakun nya baek , urib61, yousee, SMLming, vhyo3107 , eito8, sintaexolsinta1, daeri2124, phikhachu, alietha doll, chanbaek , PRISNA CHO, BaekHill , isnadhia, fitri azaly , aeriaa, korocbhs6104 , inchan88 ,Sobyeoool , Hyo luv ChanBaek , metroxylon, yellowfishh14, yun minyoung, Marsmallow , ,hulas99, Baby Loey, Nurul Qamariahsyarif, handahunkai** **, ChanBaek3769** **, dan All Guest (** sorry kaga semua)

Thx A Lot...

review okay


End file.
